second chances
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: naru was murdered in cold blood, and her wolf has followed her in death. but kyuubi has some plans of his own. he has sent them both back in time to give his kit her greatest wish. more time with the one she loved. fem naru/kakashi
1. Chapter 1

She never saw it coming, although on some level she must have sensed it since she had turned slightly to glance in the direction of the sound of shattering glass as the intruders feet hit the hard wood floor of her living room. And even though she had seen the vaigue shape of a dark shadow lurking just beyond her preiferal vision, she had still never seen the killing blow coming, at east not until she felt something tear through the soft tissures of her back, pushing through her heart and out of the front of her chest as a crimson stain bloomed on the fabric of her shirt, directly between her breasts.

Her violet eyes flickered down as blood ran up from her heart and into her mouth, dripping down her chin as she stared in horror at the red stained katana blade as she heard the sound of his voice, the intruder, her killer, Sasuke Uchiha; had finally done what he had said he would do for so long.

"Bye bye little demon bitch." He said in a sing song tone of voice as he savagely twisted the blade, severing veins, and damaging her lungs. She made a gurgling sound as he yanked the blade out of her chest and laughed as he vanished, back out of the broken window leaving her to lay twitching on the floor in a growing pool of her own blood as tears slipped down her face.

Why? Why did this have to happen now? She and her husband had been so close to finally having a child. And now it was ruined. Everything was ruined. And all because of the mad man that she had once called her brother.

She struggled to breath, but it was becoming more and more difficult. Her lungs were filling with blood much too fast. _Kakashi...._ Where was her Kakashi? She had to hold on for him. She had to live for him. She tried to take a breath but only ended up turning on her side just in time to vomit up some of the blood that had leaked into her stomach.

She opened her mouth to scream for help, but no words came out. Just a soft choking sound as the pool under her grew more and more. Two minutes. She had two minutes left before her body would finally give out. And then she would cese to live.

_Kakashi, hurry. Please...._

* * *

Kakashi walked out of the flower shop right down the road from where he and his wife, Naru had lived since they had gotten married seven years ago during the fourth great shinobi war. He had stopped ot get her some flowers to cheer her up since she had been depressed of late because they had failed yet again to have a baby of their own. It was'nt Naru's fault. And it was'nt his.

The fact that Naru was unable to have children was because of the village councel. They had had a group of men to attack Naru as a little girl and damage her oragans so that she would'nt be able to bear children. But thanks to the tireless efforts of Sakura, Ino, Shizune, and Tsunade, they had found a way to fix the damage from that attack so that he and Naru could have the children that they craved so much.

He had just walked up to the short walk way leading up to his old childhood home, where they had been living since the wedding and frowned when he noticed that one of the windows to the living room was broken. _She must have had an accident while training again. _He mused as he startd to walk up to the house and felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest that nearly brought him to his knees. He doubled over and tried to breathe through it, thinking; _Oh god no, not now. I don't want to have a heart attack now. _

After a second or so the pain faded a bit and he was finally able to breathe again and walked on up to the house before he caught the scent of something familiar, the faintly sickly sweet scent of fresh blood and realised that it was Naru's blood.

Naru... He didn't bother unlocking the door, he kicked it down and ran into the living room and froze as an anguished cry escaped his throat. "Naru!" He dropped down beside her on the blood stained floor and watched the slight flicker of happiness that entered her eyes as she reached out a bloody hand to tried to touch his face, but her eyes were unfocused.

She was dying. His beloved one was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He grasped her small hand in his and pressed it against his cheek as tears slipped down his face.

"I-I waited f-f-for you." She said softly as he slipped an arm under her shoulders and lifted her up so that he could hold her against his heart. He didn't miss the grimance of pain that crossed her pretty face as he did.

"I can see that." he said gently as he tried to keep from breaking down right there. His baby had something to say to him before she died and he wanted to hear every precious word.

She sobbed, the action causing a ripple of searing pain to spread through her body. She gritted her teeth until one of them broke apart in her mouth. "I w-w-want-t-ted m-more time.....wi-with yo-u....."

Kakashi sobbed and bowed his head so that he could kiss the top of her head. "I know. I wanted that too."

"D-Dont wa-nt to lea-ve, y-ou....alone." She gasped, her eyes going wide in horror as her heart studdered in her chest. Oh god this was it. This was the end. She knew it just as much as he did, the look of terror on his face as everything faded to black, that look would haunt her forever in the next life.....because he would be joining her soon.

Kakashi held perfectly still holding his breath, she had stopped moving. He leaned his head down and pressed his ear against her chest and roared his rage so loud that several shinobi down the road heard his scream and started running towards the Hatake house to check on their comrads.

But they got there too late. Hatake Kakashi's body lay drapped over the still figure of his young wife, a large gaping hole in his chest from where he had used his famous jutsu chidori on himself. Choosing to stay with his beloved one's side even in death.

* * *

Kyuubi stirred in its cage of flesh. It's kit was dead. _Not for long..._

Naru had asked for more time with her wolf, and more time is what she would get.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi took a shuddering breath as he jack knifed up off of the bed that he had been laying on and would have fallen if a strong pair of hands hadn't caught him. Naru. Where was his Naru? He had to find her. He had to follow her. "Whoa, there Kashi." Someone said from behind him as the hands holding him partially upright carefully deposited him back into the soft bed where he sat shaking and looking around.

His eye flickered to his chest, and widened in shock. There was no wound there. No evidence that he had ever put a chidori through his own heart, the skin was too pale, too soft and healthy loking for him to believe that he had failed to kill himself. He patted the area over his heart and couldn't stop muttering. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." He probably would have kept muttering those words over and over again if the same hands that had placed him back on the nice soft bed hadn't framed his face and forced his eyes up to stare at the one person in the world that he thought he would never see again.

Azure blue eyes stared down at him in concern. "Kashi, are you okay?" Minato, his former sensei, his _dead former _sensei asked in concern as the fifteen year old kid gaped at him in utter shock. Kakashi blinked at him.

"What- how did- where am I?" Kakashi asked unintelligently, staring up at the man like an idiot. Minato gave the teen a frown and bent down a bit and placed one hand on his forehead to check for fever. There was none, so maybe he couldn't remember where they were because he had hit his head when he had escaped from behind enemy lines.

"We're on the front lines Kashi, the war with cloud, remember?" Minato said gently and watched as Kakashi looked down at himself and frowned. His hands were much smaller than he remembered them being.

"When was my last birthday?" Kakashi asked as panic started to seep into his numb mind. Minato frowned again. What was wrong with Kakashi? He looked.....really scared. Unusual for someone who normally took suicide missions just for fun.

"Three weeks ago. We had ice cream, and you got pissed at Gai and shoved him in the ice locker and jammed the door." Kakashi ran his shaking hands through his hair as he tried to think. Did he remember doing that to Gai? Yes, yes he did. He owed Gai an apology for that. That had been the year that he had turned fifteen. _Oh my god. _He was fifteen again. Minato was alive, and Naru was.... He paled the instant her name popped into his head.

Naru. Where was his beloved Naru? "Send me back to the village." Kakashi said as he looked up at his sensei. Minato looked like he was about to laugh or something when Kakashi growled warningly at him and jumped out of the bed and started ran sacking the room to find his clothes.

"Hey! Kakashi, settle down and get back in bed!" Minato said as he reached out to grab the teen but Kakashi slapped his hands away and bared his teeth at him.

"Send me back to the fucking village Minato!"

Minato stared at the teen, he had never spoken so harshly to him before. _Whats wrong with you?_ Minato wondered as he glared at the teen as he finally found his clothes and started to yank them on. His actions were hurried, despite the pain he must have been in from his wounds. "And what will you do if I say no, Kashi?" Minato asked curiously. Kakashi's one eye flickered to him for a fraction of a second before he turned his head and gave his sensei a chilling smile.

"Then you'll be burying another student by the end of the hour."

* * *

Naru was cold. So cold that she was starting to think the blood in her veins had turned to ice. She opened her mouth but only air bubbles came out as her eyes opened. Oh shit, she was under water. No wonder she was having such a hard time breathing....

Asuma Hurizen was standing on the bridge looking out over the calm waters of the crysaline blue river below and sighed. It was such a pretty thing to observe. He reached into one of the pouches around his upper leg and pulled out a pack of cigerettes and took one out and put it in his mouth and was about to light up when something in the water caught his attention.

Turning his head a bit he narrowed his eyes and stared at the red and pale yllow thing caught on a tree branch, being pulled at by the river waters. What the hell? It took him a fraction of a second to cry out in shock and alarm as he noticed a small hand surface to tangle in the branch, the small fingers gripping the wood until the skin of the knuckles were bleached white. Holy fucking shit, was that a little kid?!

"Kid in the water!" Asuma yelled as loud as he could, drawing the attention of several people who had been walking by as he jumped into the river. Followed by someone else that he quickly realised was Might Gai, who was already more thn half way to the kid, swimming as fast as he could. Asuma's heart pounded in his chest as he pulled up beside Gai in the water.

Ten meters. Nine. Eight. "Hold on, kid!" Someone yelled from the shore, there were three other shinobi running along side them toward the small blond that Asuma realised was a young girl.

She looked up at them through wide violet colored eyes that looked unfocused, and frightened. Asuma gnashed his teeth and kicked harded at the same time one of the guys that had run along the shore jumped in just seven feet away and quickly made his way over to the girl at the same time Asuma and Gai reached her and wrapped an arm around her small shivering frame while Gai carefully pried her little hand free of the branch and the three slowly made their way to shore.

"Give her here." One of the men standing on the shore, Genma said as Asuma handed his small burden to the man as soon as he dragged himself out of the frigid waters and sat down next to Gai and Itachi Uchiha shivering as Ganma made sure that the girl was breathing and helped her cough up some of the water that she had swallowed.

"Is she okay?" Gai asked as he leaned in close. Itachi pushed him back a bit and leaned over the girl. She was so small she looked like she was no older than eleven or twelve. Her lips had a slightly purplish, blue tint to them and she shirt had a gaping hole in it surrounded by a crimson stain. Had she been attacked?

"I think so. Hey, hey, can you hear me?" Itachi asked as he lightly patted the girl on the cheeks to wake her up a bit. She needed to stay awake or she would die of hypothermia. She blinked her eyes several times as she sucked in several big breathes of air before reaching up to grasp Itachi's hand and pull it away from her face.

"I.....hear.....you." She rasped in a rough almost broken sounding voice. Itachi grinned at her.

"Do you know your name?"

"Naru."

"Where are you from?" Genma asked curiously, he didn't think that she was from the village. He knew the faces of all of the people in the village and her's was'nt one that he would easily forget. She was a very pretty, fragile looking kid, and someone somewhere had to be missing her. If she could tell them where she was from, then they could find her family and return her to them after they did a little investigating to make sure that she was'nt one of the enemy.

"Leaf....village." Naru answered as she slowly sat up. Missing the look exchanged between the men as they all pulled their weapons and readied themselves to attack her if she made any funny moves. The Hokage would be wanting a word with her just to be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarutobi looked up from the papers on his desk as his office door opened and he was suprised to see his son Asuma, Gai, Itachi and Genma walk through his door looking like drowned rats, Itachi was carrying a small girl with light blond hair, in his arms as he walked through the door. The poor girl was just as soaked as the rest of them with the exception of Genma. "What may I help you boys with?" He asked curiously as Itachi set the girl down in the chair across from him and stood just to the side while the others stood directly behind the shivering girl.

"Sir, we found this young girl in the village river, and she says that she's one of our villagers, but we do not recall ever seeing her." Asuma said. Sarutobi frowned, now he understood why they had brought the poor child here. They wanted him to interrogate her as an enemy of the village.

He sighed and pushed himself up out of his chair and walked around the desk until he was directly in front of the child and studied her. She kept her head down, her breathing was a little off, probably because she was afraid. But what really drew his attention was the gaping hole in her shirt, and the deep red stain on it. He knew blood when he saw it, so the suspisions of his shinobi were'nt entirely unfounded.

"What's your name child?" He asked curiously. Her eyes flickered up from the floor to his face, causing him to blink in suprise. Her eyes were such a peculiar color. Not quite purple, and not quite blue, somewhere inbetween. Her skin was a milky white color, all in all she was a very pretty little girl. _It will be such a waste if she is one of the enemy. _He thought sadly, because if she was found guilty of being a spy or one of the enemy shinobi she would be put to death.

"Naru."

His lips twitched up in a smile. That was such a nice name for her. "And where do you come from?" He asked.

She looked at the floor again. "The leaf village, sir." He cocked his head. She didn't seem to be lying. Her tone didn't tremble, or raise in volume.

"We've never seen you before. Could you tell us why?"

"I hide." She said and almost flinched, that didn't sound right. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why would you hide among your own people?" He asked in a hard tone.

"Because there are many who would see me dead, sir." She answered calmly.

He regarded her with a calculating look. She said that she was from the leaf village, but she had'nt given them her full name, though she might not have wanted to tell them just who she really was, she would need too to save her life.

"Child what is your full name?"

She looked back up at him again. "My name." She muttered stupidly as she felt panic well up in her chest. This was bad. really, really bad. It was one thing to find herself face to face with two dead men, but to be questioned by the third Hokage too. _I've gone down the fucking rabbit hole this time, have'nt I? _

_"_Yes, your name. Tell me your whole name." Sarutobi said. _Lie to him. He would never believe you, so just lie for now._

"Naru Hana Hatake." She said as she remembered that she was married and carried Kakashi's last name as her own. Everyone in the room gave her disbelieveing looks. Kakashi Hatake was the last of the Hatake clan, and as of date was still very much single, and it was also well known that he had no siblings.

"You lie." Gai hissed in a tone that made her look up at him, he sounded just like that snake bastard Orochimaru.

"I do not." She snapped in anger. She may be a lot of things but a liar was'nt really one of them.

"I think he's right. I think you are lying." Sarutobi said coldly as he stared at her. He was curious about the blood stain on her clothes. There was enough blood there to indicate a fatal wound. He hoped that the girl had'nt snuck into the village and killed one of his people just to keep from being discovered.

* * *

Kakashi entered the village at a dead run and kept on going. If he was alive now then that meant that Naru was too. He just had to find her before something bad happened to her. "Kakashi wait up!" Minato called as he ran up along side the teen and glanced at him, his student seemed in an aweful big hurry to get somewhere. Kakashi was half way across the old bridge where team seven used to meet when he smelled her.

His heart stuttered in his chest and he nearly collapsed. _Naru..._ Dear god she was here. Where? Where would she be though? The answer hit him like a ton of bricks, causing the air to rush from his lungs in a panic. They were in the middle of a war, and Naru had never been seen before. She would be taken to the Hokage and judged as a spy, or worse.

He gritted his teeth and used his chakra to enhanse his speed and headed to the tower, _Naru please be okay. _He thought as Minato followed close behind him, picking up speed as he did. "Kakashi, wait, where are you going?"

"To get my precious person back." The teen snapped furiously. He didn't have time for his sensei's questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarutobi was about to ask the girl about the blood stains on her clothes when there was a shout from some where outside mere seconds before something, or rather someone came crashing through the large window behind him, there was a soft thud of feet touching down behind him a second later someone flipped over his head and knocked the chair that the girl was sitting in over as the lean figure of Hatake Kakashi flipped for a second time as Asuma, and Gai dove for the girl and had her yanked from the chair before their eyes as the boy flipped again and landed several feet from the office door with one arm around the girl's waist and his free hand on the handle of the katana slung across his back.

His one eye glaring at them angrily as he held the girl tighting against his side. "Naru, are you okay?" He asked as his gaze flickered down at her. The girl moaned softly as she raised her head to look at him.

"Kashi? Your here too?" She asked with a confused expression, her head hurt something fierce. He smiled for a second and put her down, making sure to put himself between them and her.

"Kakashi, what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi growled. Had the little brat finally snapped and lost his mind?

Kakashi glared at him. "I could ask you the same thing, my lord. What are you doing with my wife?" Kakashi's question was met with stunned expressions and silence as Minato came barreling through the door of the office.

"Kakashi Hatake I am going to kick your ass!" The angry blond man bellowed before freezing in place. There in front of him was the damnedest sight. His idiot student was facing down the Hokage and two Anbu, pluse an irritated looking Gai with a young girl held against his side.

Sarutobi shook his head. Had he heard the teen right? Had he just called Naru his wife? If so then it might mean that the girl had'nt been lying about being a Hatake, or what village she was from. "Kakashi, good timing; I'm going to ask you to prove what you've just said about Naru being your wife." He said as he sat down on the edge of his desk. There was a soft thud as Minato collapsed as he gaped at them.

Kakashi gave the Hokage a chilling look and pulled Naru in front of him and hooked a finger in her shirt collar and pulled it aside a bit to reveal his mark branded into her skin with his chakra. Sarutobi blinked, holy shit. He had almost made an enemy of one of the most dangerous shinobi in the village. He sighed while everyone else gaped. When would the fools pull them selves together?

_Some shinobi they were. _Kakashi thought darkly as he kept an arm around Naru's slender body. His fingers still tightly gripping the katana as he eyed the older men warily. Sarutobi smiled at the teen, and his young bride. "It would seem that you have been keeping things from us, Kakashi. Have a seat and tell us how long you have been mated." The Hokage said cheerfully as he looked at the others in the room. Itachi was studying the young man and his wife with a peculiar look on his face.

Was he jealous, perhaps. "For the past three years sir." Kakashi answered as he let his hand fall to his side. Sarutobi frowned, this was very unusual. Normally Hatake's didn't find their mates for years after reaching maturity. And yet Kakashi had found her before he could mature to such a point. How very odd.

Did that mean that the boy had been sexually active when he was thirteen? Sarutobi hoped not or someone, some where would have to answer for something that they had done with the boy. There were laws against sleeping with minors. "How did you meet?" Sarutobi asked.

Kakashi glanced down at Naru and smiled, the look on his face going from murderous to tender in the span of three seconds. "We sort of bumped into each other at a summer festival. Sh-She ah, was running a kissing booth, and I sort of mouthed off about how an inexperienced little girl shouldn't be running such an adult oriented thing. She told me to put my money where my mouth was.....oh man I have never been kissed until I blacked out before......" Kakashi said as he glanced down at Naru who turned pink with embarrassment.

He had asked her out as soon as he had regained consciousness.

That had been the best hundred yen he had ever spent. Sarutobi blinked and turned red as he laughed. The teen had the most comical look on his face. "That was great." Naru said softly and Kakashi grinned at her.

"The absolute best hundred yen I have ever spent." _And I would do it again any time._Kakashi thought as he blushed a bit under his mask. Naru buried her face against his vest and smiled.

"I see. Take her home Kakashi, you both look like hell." Sarutobi said as his eyes focused on the blood on her shirt. He would have to have the girl watched just in case.

Kakashi didn't hesitate in grabbing Naru and using a teleport jutsu to leave the office and go somewhere more private.

* * *

Kakashi let Naru go as they appeared in his small one bedroom apartment and grasped her shirt and ripped it off of her and touched the skin above her heart where she had been wounded. There was a faint angry red mark there, but in the next few hours it would disappear leaving no traces of the wound that had killed her. "It's okay? Does it hurt?" Did he need to go hunt down Tsuande and bring her to his apartment to see his Naru?

"I'm fine, Kashi. It does'nt hurt." She said gently as he sighed and let his head fall forward to rest on her shoulder as he stroked the faint mark, marveling at th feel of her heart beat under his finger tips. She was alive. His one true mate was alive, and well. She was breathing, the blood was pumping through her veins, her skin was warm to the touch. He had wanted to strip her down and check her in the office but the thought of anyone spying on such a private moment would have sent him over the edge, so he had refrained from doing so.

Besides he didn't want anyone to watch him touch his little angel so tenderly. "I thought that I had lost you." He choked out as he pressed his mouth against the little red mark over her heart as tears slipped down his face. Naru wrapped her arms around him and held him as he spoke to her, telling her all of his secret fears and of his newest anxieties.

He raised his head and fastened his mouth to hers, needing the close contact that he craved with his mate. "Your pants girl, lose them already." He muttered against her lips as he started pulling his clothes off. Stealing kisses as he did. Naru nodded and slipped her pants down her legs then let them fall to pool at her ankles as he grasped her wrist and dragged her over to his bed and toppled them onto it.


	5. Chapter 5

He had her pinned on her stomach under the sheets, one arm was wraped around her waist, dragging her back against him with more force than was absolutly nessisary. His other hand was gripping hers, their fingers laced together as he panted against her nape and thrust again. She cried out, her cry quickly changing to a low throaty moan, oh god it felt good. He licked her skin and closed his eyes.

Naru. His Naru was alive, he could feel her, he could touch her, and smell her. He withdrew from her body almost completely and rammed himself back in, needing to go deeper. She gasped and bit her lower lip, and he growled. She was purposely holding out on him knowing that he wanted to hear her scream. "Naru, you know what I want." He panted as he stared down at her as she turned her head to glance at him.

"Sh-Shut up and fuck me harder." She hissed and he gave her a wicked smile that made her shiver. Well, if that was what it would take to get what he wanted, he wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her back up until she was sitting upright in his lap. She gasped as the sudden shift in their position had caused him to go even deeper. He kissed her shoulder, brushing her damp hair away from her skin as he suddenly bucked his hips.

She cried out, and arched her back as her head fell back against his shoulder. He growled in irritation, just how many times did she want to cum anyways? He bucked his hips again, and hissed as the head of his cock brushed up against her womb. Fuck this. He gripped her hips and started to buck his hips, violently. She matched his pace and finally after god knew how long she screamed, Kakashi buried his face against her neck and shuddered as he memorized the sound. He had missed it so much. He had missed her so damn much.

They both flopped down on his bed together panting, and holding hands. Naru looked at her husband and smiled. "I love you Kashi."

"I love you too, angel." Kakashi said as he carefully dragged her closer to him and watched her squirm around until she finally got comfortable on her back. He laughed softly and positioned his body in the usual way between her lgs, his head resting just below her chest so that he would'nt make her feel smothered, and wrapped his arms around her body, lightly squeezing her until she tugged on a strand of his hair to get him to ease up.

"Is it oaky if I sleep like this Naru?" He asked and she snickered.

"Have'nt you always slept on top of me?" He made a humming sound as his eyes drifted closed. Thats right, he had slept with her every night, like this since they first got together. He had alway thought it was because he simply liked the warmth of her body because he had always felt so damn cold. But now he knew that it was because he could'nt stand to lay anywhere else, because there was no other place he could hear her heart beat and know with certainty that he was'nt dreaming.

* * *

"Do you think he was lying?" Asuma asked his father it had been several minutes since Kakashi had left and taken Naru with him. Sarutobi glanced at his son.

"If he is, he's very dedicated to the lie." Sarutobi said as he lit his pipe and took a puff of it. Or he was being tricked, but Sarutobi doubted that that was the case. In fact he doubted that Kakashi had lied to them at all.

There were many things that a man could fake, but the love between himself and his mate had been more than eveident; and you could'nt fake such emotions. So no Kakashi had'nt been lying. He had found his personal treasure and would kill anyone who tried to take her from him. That was simply the way Hatakes were with their mates.

And yet, he also knew that there was something very off about the two. He looked at Miato and cocked his head. Why had he come back to the village so soon? "Minato, what made you return to the village?" Sarutobi asked curiously. The blond man looked up from his cup of coffee, they had given it to him after he had started to go into shock knowing that it would settle his nerves a bit.

"Kakashi, he wanted to come back."

"Oh? Thats unusual." Sarutobi commented, normally the teen could'nt wait to get out of the village. In fact he had seen him kick up a dust trail the last time he had left the village. It had always seemed strange to him that Kakashi would want to leave the village so often and stay away for so long, but then again the teen had given off the impression that he could'nt get out of the village fast enough, or long enough to escape the place that held so many bad meomories for him.

"Yeah, you could say that." Minato said as he placed his cup on the desk in front of him.

"When did he start asking to come back?"

"A day ago. He woke up in the medical tent after getting a head wound and started freaking out."

Sarutobi frowned. Kakashi never freaked out, hell the kid never even paniced. So what would cause him to start now? "Freaking out how?"

"He damn near jumped out of the bed, he was shaking like a leaf, and muttering 'Oh shit I'm okay.' over and over again, and when he saw men he got really pale and started asking such strange questions. 'where am I' and 'how did I get here' then the wierdest one yet, 'how old am I' after I told him everything he jumped out of bed and ransacked the tent looking for his clothes while demanding that I send him back to the village."

"And how did he react when you said no?"

"I didn't say no. I asked him a hyperthodical question. He said that if I didn't send him back, that I would be burying another student with in the hour. He had such a cold look on his face, so bleak, I could'nt say no. He was willing to kill himself just to get me to say yes."

Sarutobi was quiet for a while as he thought. _Kakashi, where did you come from? No when did you come from?_


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi woke up several hours later and glanced over at his window and frowned, it was almost dark outside. Just how long had they been asleep anyways? He shifted his gaze to the clock beside the bed and scowled at it, six hours. They had been asleep for six hours. Wonderful, no wonder he was ready to go again. He leveled himself up on his elbows and kissed Naru's chest, right over her heart and let his tongue snake out the glide along the soft, milky white skin and grinned as she twitched under him and opened her eyes a bit.

"What are you doing?" Silly girl, after seven years of marriage she still asked such stupid questions.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked mischievously. She gave him an angelic smile.

"Falling off the bed." She said sweetly, and before he could react she shoved him back off of the bed then rolled over onto her side, snuggled down under the covers and sighed happily while he lay on the ice cold floor blinking. Ah, she didn't feel like playing anymore right now. That was fine, he would live without for the time being and just seemed incredibly happy that she hadn't thrown a kunai at his head like the last time she had had to warn him off.

"Still sleepy pet?" Kakashi asked. Naru muttered something that sounded suspicously like a threat to his manhood if he didn't leave her alone. Well okay then, he would go out into the big bad world and forage food for himself then.

* * *

"What?!!" Minato, Asuma, Itachi, Genma and Gai all yelled at once. The old man must be losing touch with reality to have just suggested that Kakashi and Naru might be from the future.

Sarutobi cringed, and glared at the young men, did they all have to be so damn loud? "You heard me."

"B-But sir, that's impossible! There aren't any jutsu's in existence that can do that!"

"Actually, there are. They are mostly taboo, and shouldn't be used lightly." Sarutobi said as he leaned back in his seat.

"But that just doesn't make any since sir. I've known Kakashi since he was born, I baby sat the kid for christs sake. Don't you think that we would have realised it if he was from the future?"

"Not necessarily. If the time travel jutsu was used by them, then that means that they could only go back so far of they would cease to exist. In all probability, the two of them have probably merged with their past selves and become a whole new person. Think about it, who wouldn't give their right nut to be young again, and maintain the knowledge and skills from their former life?" Sarutobi said with a grin.

They gaped at him. "So your saying that in all probability Kakashi and Naru are actually married. And she is really from the leaf village." Itachi said. Sarutobi scratched his head and gave them a sheepish smile.

"Probably."

"Do you know what this could mean?"

"That we could find out the winning lottery numbers and go crazy-" Itachi said thoughtfully earning an odd look from everyone else. Even the Hokage.

"Well, that is one plan, but no. What it means is that we might be able to use their skill to save the village from total annihalation." Sarutobi said with a cold smile. Minato looked at Itachi, he had liked his plan better.

* * *

Naru woke up a little bit later to the smell of smoke and a loud yelp and sighed. That damn stupid man was going to kill them both one day if he wasn't taught how to cook. Naru though darkly as she walked down the hall as the smoke alarm started going off and stepped into the kitchen door way and watched her husband in amusement as he was beating some flames with a dry towel.

The towel would catch on fire in five, four....three....two Sure enough the towel caught on fire and burned Kakashi's fingers. He dropped it onto the burning stove and watched in wide eyed horror as the flames jumped up to the ceiling while he gaped at it. "What are you doing Kakashi?" Naru asked as smoke wafted past her face, he wheeled around to look at her so fast that he almost toppled over into the flames and looked between her and the impending doom of his apartment and laughed nervously.

"Naru, honey your just in time, go grab whatever you can carry. We'll grab dinner after we contact the fire department. Run woman, run!" He hissed as he ran past her and down the hallway. Off to collect his precious porn books no doubt. She shook her head and quickly walked over to the sink, careful to move around the dangerous flames and turned on the tap and focused her chakra into it and used it to put out the fire.

An hour later they were both standing outside the apartment complex as people ran all over the place in a panic. Honestly, the fire was out the only real issue now was the smoke. "Your an idiot, Kashi."

He looked at her, his face pale, there for a second he had thought that they were going to die all over again. He had even imagined his conversation with his father.

_"So your dead now, huh?" _

_"Yup." _

_"What did you in?"_

_"My lack of cooking skills." _He looked over at Naru for a second time, she had an unholy look in her pretty violet eyes.

"I'm going to teach you how to cook, Kashi, and you will learn or there will be blood."

"Resorting to spousal abuse isn't going to solve anything, Naru." Kakashi said nervously as she turned ot him with a sickly sweet smile and reached up and grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her level and snapped,

"It's only abuse if there are bruises, Kashi." And there would be, but they would be somwhere that no one would see them.

"Ow,ow, ow, ow, my ear! Baby let go! It was an accident, I swear!"

"No, Kashi. Tripping over your own feet and falling into a pit of snakes is an accident. This happened because of your impatience, well never again. Do you understand me?"


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Kakashi and Naru were summoned to the Hokage's office bright and early to answer some questions that he had for them. Mostly concerning what year they had traveled from, but he was just a little bit curious about what had happened to Kakashi's apartment the night before after reciving a report from several of his Anbu about the amount of smoke that had been in the building.

The two walked in side by side despite the fact that Kakashi looked a little green around the gills everytime he looked at his smiling wife. Uh-oh, he knew that look. Hell, every man in the world knew that look. It was the as-soon-as-I-have-you-alone-you-will-regret-the-day-that-you-were-born look. "Hello Kakashi, Naru; thank you for coming so promptly." Sarutobi said as he nodded at the two teens.

Naru gave him a sunny smile and Kakashi looked like he wanted to cry. _So he had messed up that badly, hmm?_Sarutobi thought with an bemused look on his face. "I have some questions for you both. Would you like ot sit down?"

"Yes, thank you sir." Naru said politely as she glanced at Kakashi who quickly stepped back a foot or so out of arms reach. He didn't know what was going on in her mind, all he knew was that she was planning to punish him in a big way, and make him miserable for accidentally setting the apartment on fire. Naru walked forward a bit and sat down then snapped her fingers to get his attention and pointed to the floor beside her chair.

Kakashi jumped and scrambled to where she had pointed. This was'nt a good sign.

Sarutobi and the others all gaped at the two, Kakashi was acting like he was afraid of his own shadow, and Naru had a calm, collected, almost bored expression on her face that didn't bode well for her husband. They could sense the anger and rage seething just below the surface of the girl's skin. "We would like to know what you could tell us about the future of the village." Sarutobi said after Kakashi seemed ot settle down a bit, though he kept giving his young wife pitiful looks to try and soften her up. It didn't look like it was working too well for him.

Naru narrowed her eyes at the Hokage. So he had figured it out. It hadn't taken quite as long as she had hoped, she and Kakashi hadn't even had time to go over their plans just yet. But one thing was sure, there were several things that had to be done, and several people that had to be saved; which meant that the biggest threats to the village right now were Mandera, Orochimaru, Danzou and the village council.

She glanced at Itachi, maybe this time around she could save him and Sauske both. She smirked, her poker face coming into play. "Ask away, we'll tell you what we can." Naru said and Kakashi did a double take. Had he heard her right? She was planning to go head to head with the Hokage mentally. Oh dear god, he's going to be out foxed by the _fox_.

"What year do you come from?"

"Twenty five years in the future." Naru said very calmly.

"Why did you come back?"

"We didn't mean too, sir; we were sort of dead at the time." Sarutobi blinked then frowned. Dead people couldn't jump through time.

"Do you think someone else sent you back to save your lives?"

"I think so yes."

"Who is this person? Do you know them?"

"Yes, and no comment." Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding, of course there would be certain things that they couldn't tell him.

"What clan do you hail from?"

"No comment." Naru said.

"What level jutsu's do you both weild?"

Kakashi muttered sanin level, and then looked at Naru. "Sage and Hokage level." She answered as she propped herself up, her chin in her palm. Sarutobi blinked. If they were that powerful then it was no wonder someone had sent them back to save them. With that kind of power and skill, plus their knowledge of of the future they could change certain events to produce a better out come.

"Who was the Hokage in your time line?" He asked curiously and Kakashi thinned his lips behind his mask and gave Naru a pointed look as she gave him a tight lipped smile and said, "No comment."

Well, well, he had'nt expected to be face to face with the future Hokage of his village. He was caught between bowing to her in respect and scoffing.

"How was the village doing in your time line?"

"It was almost annihilated, and it's people almost completely wiped out. How do you think it was doing?" There was a certain note of irritation in her tone that told him to tred carefully if he asked about the well being of the village any further.

"How many were left?"

Naru's expression darkened. "Thirty able bodied shinobi. Three hundred and seventy five civilians, mostly women and children." Sarutobi looked alarmed, good god their people had very nearly become extinct!

"What happened?" He asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Mandera Uchiha, Orochimaru, Danzou and the village council. There efforts combined had all but destroyed our village."

Mandera Uchiha. Danzou. Orochimaru he could understand. But the other, it didn't make any sense. "Why would the council, and Danzou help to destroy the village?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi growled low in his throat and moved closer to Naru.

"To get to me, sir. All of them are after my power and skill to further their own ambitions." Naru said coldly. To say that Sarutobi was shocked ot hear that would be the understatment of the century.

"For what purpose Naru?" He asked softly.

"For the only reason there possibly could be sir; to take dominion of the whole world and it's people."


	8. Chapter 8

"No one is that powerful, Naru."

"No sir, under certain circumstances they are not."

"What do you mean? Normal circumstances."

"No comment." Naru said tiredly, there was no damn way in hell she was disclosing what she was as well as who she was. The old man could just go fuck himself. Kakashi looked at her worriedly. Naru must be thinking about what she had to do to save what little bit of people who had remained after Pein had destroyed the village.

She had merged with the Kyuubi almost completely. _Almost _being the operative word. But the extra power had been enough to return the natural order of things, and save their people. But the villagers weren't well known for their kindness and understanding of those whom are different from them. They day that she had returned from her fight with Mandera and Orochimaru, she had been arrested on bogus charges and the council had tried ot execute her.

They might have succeeded if it wasn't for the loyalty of a precious few, the Kazakage and his village had played a large role in the dismissal of the charges too. He would forever owe Gaara for helping her.

"Naru, I understand that you cannot tell us everything, but you need to tell us something so that we can help you." Sarutobi said gently. Whatever it was it must have been bad, really bad to make her so reluctant to speak of it.

"In a year's time the village as it is now will fall under a great cataclysmic event carefully orchestrated by Mandera in an attempt to destroy the village. Over a third of the people will die, the Hokage along with them." Naru said gently. Sarutobi paled and dropped his pipe. Genma, Itachi, Gai, Minato and Asuma all stood there with looks of denial and shock on their faces. It was'nt true. It couldn't be true.

"What does he do to us?" Minato asked in a shaky voice.

"He makes a pact with a demon, and sends it to destroy the village." Kakashi said in a low, almost whispering tone.

"A demon! What the hell do you mean he sends a demon?" Asuma all but yelled as he got up in Kakashi's face. Kakashi didn't even flinch in the face of his anger.

"He makes a pact with the king of demons, Kyubbi no Kitsune; the great nine tailed destroyer. Your forced to do something inhumane to one of the village children just to stop it."

Sarutobi jumped up out of his seat and swore. "Fuck me! Your saying that we sacrifice an innocent child to save our own skins!" The others in the room looked positively sick. Naru almost smirked at them. Good, they should feel bad for all the shit she had ot deal with growing up. Always being blamed for something that she had never done, she couldn't even remember how many times she had seeked help against the villagers as and it's shinobi and been left to deal with the assaults and suffering alone.

Kakashi gave Naru a sad look. If this was her way of asking them for an apology then she really needed to seek professional help.

"Who is the child? Who? Can you tell us so that we can protect him?"

"It's a girl sir, and no I can't. I want too, but I can't." Sarutobi looked ill, they sacrificed a child, a little girl; someones daughter to save themselves. They were not fit to carry the title shinobi. The enire time she spoke she stared at Minato who felt a chill go down his spine as he grasped the significance behind that look. The child sacrificed was his. His legs almost gave out on him as he felt panic, and horror bubble up in his chest.

His daughter. His unborn _baby_, was the biijuu container. He clapped a hand over his mouth, as his stomach heaved and he ran over to the nearest waste basket just in time to puke. Naru watched her father throw up and sighed, if this was how he reacted to knowing about what he did to her as an infant, then she could just imagine his reaction once the seal was done.

_I bet the death seal didn't kill him. He probably died of a broken heart.... _Naru thought.

* * *

The meeting was concluded a short after Sarutobi asked Naru for a blood sample so that he could find out what clan she belonged too under the guise of a simply blood test to make sure that she was healthy. But he had to give the girl credit, she was no fool. She had very calmly and kindly said no and walked out with Kakashi trailing along behind her, which meant that she had no intention of letting them know what clan she was from period, perhaps because it would draw the attention of the council and Danzou just to name a few.

"What do we do now that we know some of the things that are going to happen?" Asuma asked worriedly.

Sarutobi said nothing as one of his Anbu appeared in the middle of he room holding aplastic bag with a bloody shirt in it. He had known that the possibility of Naru cooperating with his efforts to find out her clan name was less than acceptable, so he had sent one of had sent one of his Anbu to fetch the shirt that she had been wearing the day before. "Please take the shirt to the hospital and tell them to rush the blood work, and to falsely label two of the tests. I want the results in an hour." Sarutobi said as the Anbu nodded his head and vanished.

"My lord, why-"

"Please, Itachi; Naru is the future Hokage of our village. She didn't get that way by being stupid."

"Then its safe to assume that she already knows that the shirt has been taken."

"It's very safe to assume. Thats why I said to falsely label two of them. In all probability she an Kakashi will go out of their way to contaminate the tests or destroy them."

* * *

Naru frowned as sh sat in her seat at the resteraunt tha Choji's parents owned and watched as Kakash was dragged into the kitchen by her future friend's father. The meeting with the Hokage had been a smoke screen of sorts. He was after the one little bit of information tht she absolutely could'nt allow him to have. Her clan name. Namikaze. _He sent someone to get the shirt from yesterday._ She thought darkly as she suddenly stood up and called out to Kakashi who was learning how to peel potatos. Ah the basics of learning something new.

"I'm going ot for a bit, Kashi. Be back in two hours." _I have some stuff to destory at the hospital. _It was too bad that the third Hokage had'nt sent the bloody shirt to Anbu head quarters to be tested, but then again that would'nt stop her, it would have thrown her sure but not stop her.

There was vey little left remaining in the world that could stop her.


	9. Chapter 9

Naru walked into the hospital like she owned it, stole an doctor's id pass and uniform, hedged herself into the doctor on the picture and walked into the lab after roaming the halls for forty five minutes, ample time for the lab techs to have finished messing with her blood and get the results ready to hand to the Hokage. She would just have to steal the results and destroy everything else.

Sh walked into the lab as the techs were leaving to go get lunch and smirked. Jiji was slipping in his old age or he would have some guys guarding the lab. She mused as she walked into the lab and started going through the vials and tubes of watered down materials. The techs cetainly didn't make it easy, it took her three minutes longer than it should have taken. But in the end almost everythig was destroyed.

Almost.

* * *

One of the techs from the hospital opened he door to Sarutobi's office. Sarutobi looked up from shuffling some of the papers in his hands, he had been forgetting to do his daily stack of paper work in the past two days and had gotten backed up quite a bit. "Is that the results of the blood I sent to you?" He asked curiously.

The guy shifted nervosly from foot to foot. The blood tht the Hokage had asked him to test was utterly amazing. An to be perfectly honest he wanted permission to study the one with such unusual blood. "It is, sir may I ask permission to do something?"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the man, he knew his type and was instantly worried about what he was going to be asked. The tech had a bad habit of forgetting that people had the right to say no to him when he found something that made him want to study them. "Ask and we will see." Sarutobi said as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

The tech gave him a sunny smile. "I would like to dissect the one who has such astonishing blood." The man said excitedly, and it was true he would like to dissect the kid. Her blood held over three million strands of DNA, all a combination of animal, human, and many more that were unidentifiable, so technically the one who had such blood wasn't even human. But what made this person even more interesting was the two separate male genetics that could only have come from her parents. The genetics belonged to Itachi Uchiha and Minato Namkaze. puzzling how two men could be the parents of such a unique being.

"No." Sarutob hissed like snake in response to the techs request. That would'nt go over well with Kakashi at all.

The tech sighed, it figured that the Hokage wouldn't understand the significance of such a find. Not that it mattered much, he could easily get his hands on the girl to study her.

"You said that you would like to know what clan she was from."

"I did. Do we have any ninety percent matches to her genetics?"

"For her parents, yes. For her specifically no."

Sarutobi cocked his head. What was the man talking about? Either they had her genetics or they didn't. "Who are her parents?"

"Thats just the thing sir, her blood is very odd. She has the genetics of two separate males, there is no female DNA to indicate a mother."

Sarutobi rolled his eyes. "Who are her parents?"

"Oh, oh yes sorry sir. Ah Minato Namakaze and Uchiha Itachi are her parents."

Sarutobi's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Holy motherfucking shit! Naru was the love child of Minato and Itachi?!_ I should have seen this one coming, the three of them aren't even here and they are fucking with my head. _Sarutobi thought darkly as he started to ask if the man had made a mistake a the guy pulled out the papers to prove it and handed them to him.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it." Sarutobi looked over the papers and nearly let his jaw hit he floor again when he saw how many different DNA strands there wee in Naru's blood. So many different genetic codes would mean that she was....

"It is astonishing isn't it my lord." The tech said happily as Sarutobi summoned two of his Anbu.

"Excort ths man out, and find me Minato and Itachi." They were going to die once they heard the results of the test.

* * *

There was something unnatural about Naru' blood that he could'nt quite figure out. Forone there was far too many DNA sequinces for her to be anything remotly close to human. And as for the two men who's genetic codes were passed on to her, well even he would admit that he was stumped good on that one. It was immpossible fo a man to give birth so the only logical conclusion was someone had at some point stolen the DNA of the two men and found a way to combine them to make Naru.

Which meant that she was some sort of experiment by product. Orochimaru would be the only one a this current time who could do such a thing. Unless....

_In one year's time a great disaster will be fall the village......_ He cocked his head, Naru had told them about the demon attack and a bit about the child that the demon was sealed wth in.

Her blood indicate that she was'nt really human so was it possible that Naru was the demon container? Her blood would indicate yes, but he doubted the girl would admit it to him if he asked. Which meant that they had much to pay for.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Minato and Itachi were taking the news of their child's existance much better than he had expecte them too. Itachi was eeirily calm while Minato had fainted right away. Okay so one of them was taking the news well, and the other one was flipping out in a big way. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-" Minato kept saying over and over again as Itachi helped him up off of the floor as soon as he had woken up an helped him over to the chair across from Sarutobi where he was now sitting.

Itachi smiled warmly at Minato as the blond man looked at him. Why was'nt he freaking out? He was still technically a kid so he should be as freaked about this shit as Minato. And yet he appeared to be perfectly calm.

"How is that possible? Men can't give birth." Minato rasped as he tried to think. How was it possible for two men to create one being through their shared DNA?

"I think Naru was somehow artifically created by someone who wanted the combind traits of both of your blood lines." Sarutobi said.

Itachi glanced at Minato and grinned evilly. "Or someone in this room is a woman in desguise."

Minato didn't even miss a beat, "Your right Itachi, how could we have missed those enormous tits you have hidden under your vest." The blond man said dryly. Itachi turnd red. Is this how he treats his life partners? Public humiliation? Sarutobi sighed.

"Who do you think did it?

"At this point, Orochimaru, and you should be warned that the guy tha ran the test has already expressed a desire to dissect Naru. I shot him down in flames but he didn't seemed very concerned, sooo-"

"You think that he may try something." Itachi said he cocked his head. Minato's eyes widened in his impossibly pale face. Jesus freaking-how many people had to take an interest in her before someone finally decided enough was enough?

"I beleive so yes." Itachi made a strange face and turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Itachi?" Minato asked curiously. Itachi glanced back at him.

"To get to know our daughter. Coming?" Hell yes he was coming, how dare the brat ask him that then walk away! Minato thought as he got up out of his chair and ran after the teen leaving Sarutobi shaking his head.

That poor girl was in for it now, no wonder she had'nt wanted them to know who she was. One father was more than enough, but two slightly sadistic, and overly protective fathers was just over kill.

_I had better leave the office just in case she decides to pay me a visit for interfering._

* * *

Naru was standing over Kakashi's shoulder as he cooked their dinner, making sure that he didn't catch anything on fire again when there was a knock on the apartment door. "I'm going to answer that Kashi, and if you burn those before I come back you'll be banned from the bedroom for two weeks."

"What?!" Kakashi almost yelled as he was peeling a carrot and cut his finger, he yelped and dropped the carrot and the knife as Naru walked across the room to open the door an looked back at him with a disappointed look on her face as she smoothed down he front of her shirt, silently reminding him of what was at stake and smirked when he whimpered as she opened the door. Her smile fading a bit as sh stared at her father and Itachi.

What were they doing here? She wondered as Minato handed her some blood red roses that he and Itachi had picked up on their way there. She took the roses and frowned. These were'nt the customary congradulations on your marriage roses. These were the I-know-everyting-why-did'nt-you-tell-me roses. She growled low in her throat and stomped her little foot as she turned.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She said as he walked away from the door to check on Kakashi, who was doing amazingly well now that he knew what he would have to live without for two weeks.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked curiously as she found a cup to use as a vase for the flowers as he looked back over her shoulder and saw both his sensei and Itachi standing just inside the door looking around.

"Damn stupid old man. I otta-" Kakashi grabbed her and pulled her against his body snickering.

"No murdering the old man."

Naru glared at him from over her shoulder an he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth and let her go. "Go entertain your dad, and big brother." Kakashi said as he turned back to the food, so far so good.

Naru sighed an waved the two in and watched as the two men seemed to be debating with themselves internally on whether or not they should enter.


	11. Chapter 11

Minato and Itachi sat on the couch waiting for Naru who had gone into the kitchen to fix some tea for them. She didn't seem very suprised to see them, an at he same time she was'nt very happy about seeing them either. Her expression had been calmly blank. Her tone was neither cold, nor welcoming when she spoke. She was noting but polite manners over barely concealed rage.

"Oh my god Itachi it justhit me tha our little girl is not only a married woman, but the fucking Hokage of our village." Minato suddenly said with a tone that bordered on hysterical, frankly as a parent of a child that niether of them had been aware of, Itachi felt rather proud tha his daughter had made somethng great of herself, and as far as mates went Kakashi was a good kid whom not only loved Naru but was apparently deathly afraid of her too.

_As he should be._ Itachi thought sadistically as Naru walked back into the living room carrying a tray with cups, and a tea pot. She set the tray down on the table between her chair and the couch then poured and handed the tea cups to them both before sitting down. "Now, what could have brought the two of you here?" She muttered to herself despite the fact that she already knew the answer. The damn old man was going to get a really nasty suprise in the next day or so, and since she was no longer a ninja, she had all the time in the world to frighten and bully him to her black heart content.

_Damn stupid old man._ She thought darkly as the two men suddenly looked nervous. "Well, we were just in the neigborhood and-"

"What the hell happened to your walls over in the corner?" Itachi asked curiously cutting Minato off. Naru gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Kakashi's lack of kitchen skills nearly burned the place down. That's why he's learning to cook. It is inexcusable for someone so talented at killing to be so damn clumsy in the kitchen." Naru said as Kakashi yelped again and swore. He had cut his hand again while listening to Naru speak. The woman was fucking cold and once h was out of the kitchen he wouldmakeher eat those words while he warmed her up a bit.

"What is Kakashi doing in there?"

"Learning a valuble lesson." Naru said with a sunny smile. Minato gaped at her while Itachi tried to supress the shiver that was working it's way down his spine. Wow, that was mean. No wait, that was cruel and unusul, almost inhumane way to punish someone.

"Let's cut to the chase, gentlmen. Why are you really here?"

"We just found out that you are our daughter. Is it true?"

"And was Minato the uke?" There was a loud clatter in the kitched followed by an alarmed scream, and running water. Just how many times did Kakashi have to cut himself before he finally figured out to watch what he was doing?

Naru blinked, what the hell were they talking about? Were they saying that th blood test indicated they they were both her parents? She thought about it for minute or so, she would'nt know what to say t them unless she saw the results for herself.

"We'll take that as a yes. Was it Orochiimaru?" Minato asked worriedly. Naru's eye twitched a little bit at he mention of Orochmaru's name. Why were they asking her about that viper? The last time she had see him, was when she had blown him and his secret lab sky high after she had been kidnapped and taken there to be made into his meat puppet; since Sasuke had been so unwilling that he had had to give up on him.

He had figured that he would use her instead. All in all his plan had'nt worked so well for him. "I'm sorry but I honestly don't know what to tell you." _Because I have no clue what your talking about? _

The two men looked at each other. "Then would you tell us how we did when we raised you?"

Naru was very quiet for several minutes and Kakashi decided to abandon his post in the kitchen to lend some emotional support. He stood behind her chair, one hand on the top of her head, his fingers winding and unwinding a few of the long silken strands around his fist. Oh shit, they were'nt going to like this part of their bonding time were they?

"What is it Naru? Were we bad fathers?"

"I didn't have anyone. I was alone from he day I was born until I hooked up with Kakashi when I was eighteen. I didn't have a father, or a mother. No family or suport of any kind. Everyone wanted me dead, or in chains; and there was nothing that I could do about it. I can't begin to tell you how many years I suffered from physical and emotional abuse, the beatings, the starvation........I honestly don't know what you want me to say to you."

"Where were we?" Minato asked, his heart aching painfully in his chest. Naru looked at them both with such a sad expression, massaged her temples and stood up.

"I think that this is enough for now, I have a headache. Please leave." Naru said as she walked past Kakashi, down the short hall way to the bedroom and closed the door and flopped down on the bed. Oh god her chest hurt.

* * *

Minato looked at Kakashi anxiously as he stared at the door with a strange expression on his face. He would leave her alone for now and let her rest. This visit must have taken a lot out of her.

"Kakashi? Why is she shutting us out?" Itachi asked his tone slightly sharper than usual, he was worried.

"She isn't, she just doesn't know what to do. She used totell me when she was a kid, 'I'd like to have a family Kashi, someone that no one could take away from me. And I wold like my daddy to be there too, but I know deep down tht if I had those things.....they would find a way to destory them. And I woud have no choice but to watch my rose colored world turn red with their blood.' She wanted that so much. She still does. We were trying to have a baby when we died. I hope things will be different this time-"

"So do I, Kashi. So do I." Minato said gently. Itachi looked thoughtful.


	12. Chapter 12

The village was a buzz with people talking about Kakashi's sudden marriage to Naru in under a week. As well as her sudden appearance in the village, which had many people speculating about who she really was, and just where she had come from among other things. What village had she come from? What kind of skills did she have as a shinobi? Because many people believed that Kakashi would be a fool to settle down with anyone who couldn't wield a weapon of any kind.

Of course it was the council and Danzou who had taken an even bigger interest in all of the gossip about Kakashi's wife.

* * *

Sarutobi was standing next to his desk, stretching his body this way and that to work out the kinks that had been irritating him for the past two hours. When his office door banged open and several of the village council members barged in.

"Oh yes, do come in. Forget about the fact that I'm Hokage and would like some god damn respect; go back out there and knock before entering or I'm going to skin you all alive." Sarutobi barked at the group, who simply stood there gaping at him. He shrugged his shoulders. Well, at least they had got his point, even if the assholes didn't listen.

"What is this we have heard about Hatake taking a bride?"

"Is it true that she is from another village?"

"Have they consummated their marriage yet?"

Sarutobi rolled his eyes and sat back down in his seat. If he stood any longer it would prove hazardous to someones health. "Well, answer us, fool!" Hamura snapped at him. Sarutobi gave them all an innocent smile.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Liar! You know more about what goes on in this village than we do. We need Hatake to marry someone who can benifit the village." Sarutobi grinned villy, if only the knew ho much Naru can binift the village and it's people. She probably knew more about the place than he did.

"Kakashi has the right to choose whom ever he wishes to take as his bride, you have no say in the matter." Sarutobi said in a disgusted tone. No wonder they were in such a tizzy, they had probably been planning to marry Kakashi off to some troublsome little girly gril. His marriage to Naru had probably threw a wrench in their plans. Good, the idiots had no right to stick their noses into someone elses personal affairs.

"You will order him seperate himself from her at once! And have her get a physical, if she already bears his child we will have to do something about her and the baby both."

Sarutobi's expression darkened like a thunder cloud. How dare they say something like that. No that was wrong-how dare they threaten the little bit of happiness that Kakashi an Naru had found together. "All of you shut your mouths and get the fuck out. And don't you dare do anything to Naru unless you want your little Hatake to go off the deep end and kill you all for hurting his mate." _Not to mention what her two fathers would do if they hurted her. _

That would be the most one sided fight in the history of human kind.

* * *

Danzou took the picture of the girl that his Anbu had just told him about and smirked. She was a pretty little thing, almost child like in size and build with stunning violet eyes and long blond hair. Mmm, she would make a good pet to amuse himself with. But that isn't what interested him the most as he flipped through the pictures and stopped at the image of Kakashi, his head bowed slightly as he looked down at the girl's face, a tender and loving expression on his face.

The boy looked like a young man in love. He smled coldly, he had wanted an Hatake toy of his own since Sakumo had had a son. He ad even gone to the hospital personally the night that th boy had been born to steal him, but his father had anticipated his actions and had moved Kakashi to the same room that his wife had been in. But now, he could use the girl to get what he wanted. All he would have to do is capture her and find something to use to control her.

Fear would be the best way to go, but what did she fear the most? He supposed that he could foce her to do something that Kakashi may not forgive. Faithfulness was a big factor in a marriage with a Hatake. Animal instinct drove them mad when their mates held the scent of another male. He could give her to some of his men to play with, and who knew maybe young Kakashi would be grateful to him or doing so. _I had better tell them not to hurt her. I would like to sample her wares too._

* * *

Naru walked out of the bedroom as she pulled on a shirt over her bra, an glanced at Kakashi's sleeping form sprawled out on their bed and smiled. Out like a light. Good, she had some thgs to do around the village and knew tha he would'nt approve, but in the long run it would save the village and it's people. They had a lot of history to change and a short time to change it in. Her main concern right now was the Kyuubi attack.

But she was'nt really worried because she had the most brilliant plan. She would reseal the demon inside of herself again, and minimise the loss of life to absolute zero.


	13. Chapter 13

Naru stood behind the Umino household infusing the walls with her demonic chakra when a boy about Kakashi's age, give or take two or three years and a tall man with his long dark hair pulled back into a pony tail came around the corner of the house startling her. "Hey! What are you doing to our house?" The boy yelled, she looked down at him as he ran up to her and growled like a dog. My, my, young Iruka had a peculiar habit, didn't he?

"Iruka, get back here now!" The man yelled, the boy jumped and backed away from her and ran back to his father's side and stood beside him quietly. Naru giggled. _Little Iruka-chan looked so cute._She thought with a smile as the man studied her. Who was this girl? And what had she been doing to their home? Her chakra was overwhelmingly strong. Was she an enemy?

"My I ask what you are doing, miss?" Iruka's father asked as he moved in closer to her, Naru cocked her head a bit as he got closer to her. He was a bold man to think that his harmless question would fool her into letting him get close to her so that he could strike at her.

"Kindly stay where you are, Mr. Umino. I have no desire to have my life ended this day." He froze just few feet from her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I asked you a question little girl, please answer it." Iruka's father wasn't a very patient man, he was already clenching his teeth, his temper barely leashed. He probably wasn't used to having a kid tell him to back off.

"Kindly contain that explosive temper for yours and I will....." He crossed his arms over his chest and started tapping his left foot in an agonisingly slow rhythm. He was'nt a fool, she would kill him befoe he could get close enough to stop her by force. She finished drawing the blood protection seals and infusing them with her chakra and let he hand fall away from the bricks.

"Much better. Now your house falling down around your ears while your family is inside is no longer something to worry about." Naru said with a smile as she turned her full attention to Iruka's dad. They look exactly like each other they even had the same temperament, but Iruka smiled like his mother.

Iruka's father frowned. What was she talking about? He wondered curiously. "My name is Naru Hatake, and I was placing a protective seal on your home to protect it, just in case one of our enemy decided to drop a large summons in the middle of our village." She said as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, there was a brief flicker of recognition to her name, then nothing.

"I see." Was all he said before bowing to her and walking away, making sure to grab Iruka's wrist as he did. He would wait until the girl was gone then check the blood seal that he had placed on his home, just to be sure.

* * *

Naru spent the next few hours id-ally walkling rund the village placing blood seals, and enforcing them with her chakra all over the village before deciding to head back home. Kakashi had to be awake and going out of his mind by now considering how late it was. She was on her way back when several men in Anbu uniforms appeared before her and grabbed her before teleporting away.

Shelooked around the large cave like room with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she didn't like the looks of this. "Welcome child, welcome." the voice of a man said from behind her, she turned her head slightly and stiffened. _Danzou..._ Her mind hissed. What the fuck was Danzou doing sending his men to grab her?

She took several deep breathes to tamp down on her rising panic. There was no way that he could know about Kyuubi. It just was'nt possible, so for now she would play dumb and see what he wanted from her. "Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can-" She felt th sight pinch of a needle pushing through the skin of her jugular vein.

"You can be a good girl and have fun with some of my men before I send you home to your husband." Danzou said as everything went black. One of the men caught her before she hit the floor and vanished to do Dnzou's bidding.

* * *

Okay that was a slightly more difficult chapter to write.......now on to the next one


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi was pacing back and forth in the living room in irritation. Where was she? Where was Naru? She had taken off to do something earlier while he had been asleep and hadn't come back yet. It was getting late, usually she was back home with in two or three hours. It had already been four. He growled, something must be wrong. There was no other reason why she would still be gone. There was a knock at the door, and his head snapped to the side and he rushed over to the door and opened it to find Itachi and Minato standing there. Glaring at an small envelope that Itachi was holding.

Kakashi's worried expression catching their attention as he sighed and turned his back to them. "Hey, Kakashi. Is Naru around?" Minato asked as he took the envelope from Itachi. Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head no.

"Haven't seen her since this morning."

"Oh, how long has she been gone?" Itachi asked curiously. Kakashi gave him bleak look and held up four fingers then went back to the middle of his living room and resumed his pacing.

"I'm sure that she's fine." Minato said optimistically as he looked down at the envelope again. It had Kakashi's name on it, written out in blood red ink that resembled Danzou's hand writing. What would Danzou want with Kakashi?

"I thing your wrong. Something doesn't feel right." Kakashi said as he paced even faster, his anxious behavior was starting to worry the two men. Itachi reached out and snatched the envelope from Minato's hand and quickly opened it, the kid wouldn't mind since they were practically family now. He pulled out the letter inside, looked it over and snarled something viscous that made both Minato and Kakashi look at him.

"Itachi what is that?" Kakashi asked as Minato too the paper and paled for a second after reading what it said. Oh fuck.

_Kakashi, _

_I have your wife. Come to the root head quarters, and don't bother rushing. I've given your wife to my men, and your all ready too late. _

Minato looked at Itachi who nodded at him, he knew what he was thinking and he was definitely in. Naru was his daughter too, and he wasn't the kind of man who would leave hi own flesh and blood to suffer such a fate. "Kakashi, we'll go look for her. You stay here just in case she comes back, and we'll go see if we can find her." Minato said as he quickly walked out the front door, Itachi gave Kakashi a peculiar look before he followed Minato out.

Their littl girl needd her daddys and by god they would save her or die trying!

* * *

Naru slowly came back to consciousness an hour or so later in a small cell, laying on the cold floor, almost naked apparently from the feel of things. She shivered against the cold and lifted her head to look around after she quietly checked herself for any wounds that might hinder her when she decided to break out of the cell. She found none but couldn't help noticing that her body felt hotter than normal. They had used some sort of drug o her, but she wa'nt worried since it wouldn't keep her from slitting the throats of anyone who dared to touch her.

She frowned and looked down at herself. Someone had undressed and redressed her. She wasn't wearing her pants an her sky blue sweater from earlier, she was wearing an almost sheer white cotton shirt that hung down to her hips and that was it. There were thick leather bands around her wrists and ankles, chakra suppressors. _Bastards. _Did they really think that these stupid things would stop her?

_Kit.... _

_Kyubbi, is everything okay?_

_Barely, but yes. Forgive me for being silent this past week, but I needed to rest and regain my strength._

_That's fine. I knew that you would need the time, it's why I didn't bother you for answers to my questions. _

_Have you figured out the answers? _

_Yes, and thank you for what you have done. A girl couldn't ask for a better gift. _She felt the demon smile at her in her head. _How do you plan to get out of this mess? _

_Very carefully. I have a plan. _

_Oh? _

_Yeah, I'm going to kill everyone I can get my hands on..... _Naru thought viciously as her violet eyes flashed scarlet with little comma's around the pupils. Kyubbi laughed, his kit had always had trouble playing well with others.

* * *

_Minato and Itachi _pushed their way through the front doors of the Root head quarters an killed the five men who had tried to stop them. If these losers thought that they were going to keep the two furious fathers from their kid, they were dead wrong. "I hope she's okay." Minato panted as they ran down the spiral stair case that would lead them to Danzou.

Itachi nodded his head silently, he hoped that she was alright too, yet could'nt figure out how the man had managed to capture Naru unless he had set a trap of some kind or caught her unawares and used something to keep her from fighting back.

* * *

Naru was on her feet in the middle of the cell when the door was opened and a group of men who were only wearing their masks and pants walked in. Her eyes scanned the group as she sized them up. There were nine of them in all , each of them gave off a certain air of arrogance, and confidence meaning that they were very sure of their skills. They were all probably jounin level. Under ordinary circumstances she would be completely helpless, and afraid, but since she had partually merged with Kyubbi her power had increasedover a thousand fold and she was able to defend herself even whith out using her sage jutsu or her chakra.

These men would'nt be enough to keep her here. She would kill them and destroy Root once and or all.


	15. Chapter 15

_She would kill them and destroy Root once and or all. _

She had been still in her cell for more than enough time to collect the natural energy in he world around her and draw it in so that she could combine her sage jutsu with her sharigan. "Well, well you ar a pretty little thing, aren't you." one of the men said as he bent down at the waist a bit to study her face. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the natural energy blending together with her chakra. Felt he way both powers slightly stung as it seeped into her body.

"Hn, nothing to say, honey? No crying, no begging? Do you even realise why your here?"

"I'm here for your amusement. There is no other reason why Danzou would want me here."

"Your not nearly as afraid as you should be girly." Another man said as she felt his hand cup one of her breasts and squeeze. He gave his companions a look as he played with her breast.

She gave them all a tight lipped smile, "I could say the same to you guys." She said as she grasped the wrist of the one fondling her and in a lightning fast move struck him in the neck as she let her chakra flare up to create a thin layer of blue over her hand, that was sharpened to a fine point. He was dead before he hit the floor. Her revised version of the chakra scalpel severing his head completely off.

She opened her eyes and looked at the group. "You want to play? Let's play. Show me how brave you guys are an gimme a kiss." Everyone jumped back away from her in an effort to get away, but she was too fast.

She grabbed one guy and sent him flying through the air, he crashed through the wall and broke it down before slamming into the wall behind him. "You bitch!" one guy snarled. Naru grinned at them.

"Wanna see something really cool?" she asked as she let her chakra flare again and used on of Pein's jutsu to destroy the cell and end all of them flying, with a loud Boom followed by an explosive sounding Crack as the ceiling, and walls came tumbling down around her.

Naru stood there in the midst of the ruined holding cell, among the the rubble and ruins grinning like a maniac. Ah, that had been fun. Now all she had to do was destory everything else.

* * *

Itachi and Minato had just rounded a corner after taking out three more men when there was a loud boom and a guy came crashing through the wall in front of them, and lay on the floor in front of them. "Wh-What the hell?" Minato panted. Itachi looked at the guy.

"I think we just found Naru." Itachi said as he pointed to the opening as Naru walked through. Minato looked the blond over and nearly screamed in horror. What the hell was she wearing?

Naru looked at them through gold and scarlet rimmed eyes and frowned. What were these two doing here? "Dad?" She said as she stepped out of the rubble and into the hall way and looked around.

Itachi reached out an hooked a finger in the front of her shirt, his expression darkening considerably. How dare they kidnap his baby girl and dress her like a common whore! "You two go ahead and leave, I'm going to put Danzou's balls on the chop block." Itachi said as he shrugged off his jacket and put it around Naru's shoulders and watchedher slip her arms into the sleeves and zip it up.

She was so small that his jacket swallowed her, as it fell almost to her knees. Itachi's lips twitched a bit, she looked so cute even in cercumstances like this. She reached out to grasp his wrist, and stopped him. "Don't bother, this whole place is set to blow sky high in three minutes." Naru said with an evil grin. Itachi and Minato both looked at their little girl and shrugged. Well, either way Dnzou would be delt with so....

Naru grasped Minato's hand and maintaned her grip on Itachi and let her chakra flare again, and teleported them all to the ramen stand in the village, before the drug that had been used on her earlier finally took affect. Her body started to feel like she was over heated, to the point where she was in actual physical pain.

Minato whistled as he looked down at her. "That's some hell of a jutsu honey."

She said nothing as she felt her sage jutsu start to wear off and her eyes went back to violet and she sank to the ground. "Naru, whats wrong?" Itachi asked sharply as he dropped to one knee beside her. She didn't look so good. He thought worriedly.

She panted, and shook her head since everything was starting to get fuzzy. Damn Danzou and his dirty drugs. He must have used the same one that he had used on her when she was twelve, and if the was the case then she needed Kakashi to help her work it out of her system. "T-Take me home....." She said in a soft tone as she felt herself starting to fade.

Itachi placed his hand on her cheek and flinched then looked at Minato in alarm. She was so hot. Had she been sick this whole time? "What is it?" Minato asked worriedly as he droppd to one knee on Naru's other side.

"She has a very high fever." Is that how Danzou had managed to catch her?

"Is she sick?" Minato asked as he reached out to touch her face, it didn't feel like a normal fever to him. Has she been poisoned? He wondered as he carefully picked her up as soon as her eyes closed and stood.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Itachi said. Minato nodded as the younger man took Naru from him.

"Go get Kakashi and the Hokage. Meet me there." And with that he was gone, leaving nothing of himself and their daughter behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi ran through the front door of the hospital with enough force to cause the doors to fall off their hinges and break behind him. "Where is she? Where is my wife?!" Kakashi all but screamed, his mind running through all the different scenario's of things that could have happened. He had to see her, and know for himself that she was alive and well or he would tear the building down with his bare hands in an effort to do just that.

"Calm yourself Kakashi." Itachi said as he walked down the hall to greet the distraught teen. He had just spoken wih a doctor about Naru's condition, and while he wasn't very happy to know what was wrong with her, he took some comfort in knowing that noone had touched her. Though he still couldn't figure out why Danzou would have gone to such lengths, although he did have a theory or two. But Kakashi didn't need to know everything just yet.

Kakashi looked at the older man and growled in irritation. If he knew half as much stuff about Naru's child hood and such he would be fucking flipping out too! "Is she okay?" Kakashi asked as he reached out and grasped Itachi's shirt in his hands and shook him a bit. Itachi placed his hand on Kakashi's head and smiled at him. This kid really did care about his and Minato's little girl. _It just means that she chose her other half well. _

"She's fine, Kakashi. She was given an drug similar to the kind slipped to young girls at clubs." Aside from the aphrodisiac mixed in with the drug currently working it's way through her body, she would be perfectly fine in a day or so. The doctors had already put her to sleep to keep her from feeling too much discomfort until the drugs wore off.

Kakashi's eyes widened in his already too pale face and he started hyperventilating. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh my god."

"Breathe Kakashi, you shouldn't be worried. No one touched her." Itachi said gently as he grasped the teen's elbow and steered him down the hall to her room and opened the door and let him look inside. Naru lay on the narrow bed, panting, her face pale, her hair damp with sweat as she slept.

Kakashi stared at Naru for several minutes frm the door way before moving forward to touch her, he had only seen her like this once before and that had been when she was twelve. She had been kidnaped form her apartment in the middle of the night by some of Danzou's men, given drug that made her act on her more basic instincts and had sent Kakashi a letter stating that if he didn't want his student to die he would go meet with Danzou.

Kakashi had went to see what the man had wanted an had seen Naru tied to bed in a small room writhing as if she were in agony, and had switchedplaces with one of his clones so that he could go rescue her. It was partually thanks to Danzou's actions that the two of them had mated. Although he had slept with her the one time to take care of her until the drugs had worn off, he had'nt actually claimed her until she was eighteen.

It had nearly killed him to wait, but he had'nt wanted to become the pervert guy that preyed on innocent young girls. He stroked her damp hair back from her face and leaned down, his enhansed sense of smell catching th scents of more than one person, Danzou among them; clinging to her skin and growled like a caged wolf. Itachi cocked his head, if he thought Kakashi's growl was unusual she didn't say anything at all even after the teen pressed an achingly tender kiss to Naru's lips an left the room.

"Where are you going, Kakashi?" Itachi asked curiously. The teen glanced at him as his dark blue eye turned gold. It didn't take him long to collect the natural enegy needed to engage in thesage jutsu that Naru had gone to such legnths to teach him, Gai, Lee and Konahamaru, while Tsunade and Sakura had taught her medical jutsu.

Itachi blinked at him in suprise but said nothing about his sage style jutsu. Really there was no need too. He understood all too well how the teen felt. He would do anything to protect the one he loved, even if it meant becomeing a monster with blood on his hands. Naru must have gone to great legnths to make sure that her precious people didn't become her fatal weekness, and had taken the steps nessisary to give them all fighting chance. So that even if she fell in battle, they would be able to continue with no regrets.

_What an amazing girl, we have both created, Minato._ Itachi thought as he grasped Kakashi's shirt at the scruff of hs neck and picked him up so that he could'nt leave. The teen squirmed, and shouted and tried to get him to let him go by trying to hit him, so Itachi did the only thing he could think of he tossed the teen down on he floor of the nearest waiting room and sat on him. He didn't mind sitting on him until Minato and the Hokage got there.

"Get off you jerk!"

"No. Naru needs you here. Not running around the village making trouble for you both."

Kakashi gave him a low menacing growl as he glared at him. Itachi smiled pleasently at the younger teen and poked him in the eye so that he would stop glaring at him from over his shoulder. Kakashi swore violently and tried to buck him off, but Itachi was wise to his game and would'nt budge. "Oh my god, what are you two doing?!"

Both Itachi and Kakashi turnd to look at the two men in the door of the waiting room. Crap, it figures that Minato and the Hokge would find them like this and think that they were playing.


	17. Chapter 17

Kakashi cocked his head this way then that as Minato, Itachi and the third Hokage all looked at him. So that's why his baby girl had'nt been home for her after noon lovin's. Fucking Danzou was up to the same old shit again. Only this time he was after Kakashi. "Kashi, what are you thinking?" Minato asked as the teen stared a hole through them with his mis matched eyes. Kakashi didn't answer him for a second, he jus stood there with a dark look on his face.

He should have killed Danzou the very second that he managed to sneak away from Naru, but that was damn near impossible. The woman watched him just as much as she watched everyone else. Mainly because he was essental to her survuival as her mate. But that didn't really matter to her, it was more along the lines of once an enemy always an enemy. It was'nt that she didn't love him, it was just because she had learned early in life to trust some people and no one else.

Unfortunatly Kakashi was one of the few people who straddled the fence on her trust issues. Sometimes she told him things and sometimes she didn't. But she was always honest, as long as he asked the right questions. He didn't really care as long as she was happy and healthy. That was really all that mattered to him, and deep down it was all that mattered to her too. It was why they delt so well with each other.

"I'm thinking that I would like to go hunt Danzou down and skin him alive for doing this shit to her again."

"Again?" Sarutobi asked as he leaned forward in his seat. Kakashi had a distant look on his face as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, he got her when she was twelve intending to break her in a his new sex toy, but after he gave her the drug and lost control. She killed twenty men with her bare hands before they managed to restrain her. When I got there she was tied to a bed in a dark, cold cell with seal formula's all of over the place because the chakra restraints were'nt working. She was snapping and snarling like a wild animal. They had given her so much of the drug that her body and mind could'nt cope, she was in agony even after I tried to ease her. I thought that I was going to be forced to kill her, she was in so much pain." Kakashi said as he looked down the hall, suddenly feeling a bit anxious and wanting to go sit with her for a little bit.

"He did what to my little girl?" Itachi snarled from between clenched teeth, his temper making a sudden appearance. Minato was fairly shaking with rage and the tird Hokage din't look so happy to hear that either. Kakashi waved them off, the past didn't really matter. Only the future mattered. Because it was all that they had left. He was about to tell them to cool off when a doctor came walking up holding Naru's chart under his arm.

"Excuse me, are you the Hatake group?" Kakashi turned to look at him and felt his face go cold as his blood turned to ice in his veins, oh fuck, something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones, something other than the drugs were hurting Naru. Minato was on his feet with his hand on one of Kakashi's shoulders in the blink of an eye. Itachi gripped the arms of is chair until the metal was crushed and twisted under his hands.

"We are. Is Naru okay?" Sarutobi asked as he looked over at the doctor who looked a little taken aback by how stressed they all seemed to be.

"Uh, yeah actually. The drug has finally left her system and she is resting more comfortably, but that isn't why I'm here."

They relaxed a bit and waited for him to continue speaking. "She's really okay?" Kakashi asked in a haurse tone. The doctor beamed at him.

"She's recovering beautifully. I actually wanted to talk to you about an abnormality that was found in her blood."

"An abnormality?"

"Yes, it looks like your girl is in the family way. From the looks of it she's about three weeks along-" Kakashi's legs gave out and he sat on the floor shaking. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, that meant that she had _finally_ concieved before she had died. _She had been murdered while carrying his baby._ His stomach lurched, as bile burned te back of his throat and he clapped his hands over his mouth in an effort to keep it in.

"Ummm......"

"It's alright keep going, doc." Sarutobi said. The doctor nodded his head and went on,

"I've already examined she and the fetus, both are doing remarkably well considering how much drugs were in her system. And I think she might need to be on a special diet for the next month or two to help her gain a little weight and keep her healthy so that the strain on her body won't cause so much trouble. Keep her from exhausting so easily." The doctor said with a wary look at Kakashi and handed he list of things to have her do to stay healthy and turned and walked off.

"Kakashi...your going to be a father. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Minato asked gently as he tugged on a strand of Kakashi's silver hair. The teen looked up at him with a lost look on his face. He was'nt sure what to think, all he knew was that teir wish to have a baby had finally come true and h was too worried and over whelmed to even speak.


	18. Chapter 18

Naru woke up the next day to a room full of flowers, stuffed toys, and cards. _What the hell? _She thought as she sat up a bit in the bed and looked around as the door to the room opened and Kakashi came in carrying several bags of things, and a bouquet of white gardenia's and snapdragons tucked under his arm. She looked at him and sighed. "I'm dying aren't I?"

"Nope, but you may not feel so good all the time."

"I've missed something important, haven't I?" Naru muttered. Kakashi grinned at her and put the flowers tucked under his arm in a vase and turned to her wth a smile.

"Yes, yes, you have my love. What smells like baby powder and takes nine months to appear?" Kakashi asked as he leaned over her and kissed her, he had been dying to kiss her since he had calmed down from his little break down in the waiting room.

"A baby? Why do you ask?" Naru asked with a frown when he finally broke the kiss. He grinned at her and put his hand over her stomach and said in a sing song voice.

"Guess what we've got." Naru's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Kakashi snickered. It wasn't very often that Naru would react to such news in this way and he wanted to enjoy seeing her flip out for once.

"Oh Kashi, a baby. Really? Really? I'm carrying one?" Naru asked as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down until they were face to face. He grinned at her an kissed the tip of her nose, her forehead and her lips tenderly.

"Yup. You should see your dad and Itachi, they've been flippin out big time. Minato has already got a whole bunch of toys, contacted Jiraiya; asking him to bring Tsunade back to the village. And Itachi has been making a nursery in the corner of our new home. Hell, the old man has even been pitching in and arranging my missions so that I can make some good money without leaving the village and risking my life."

"Our new home?"

"Yeah, Itachi thought that it might be for the best if we lived in the Uchiha compound with him and the other Uchiha's, since you are technically an Uchiha, it might be the safest place for you. Minato has his own place connected to ours, he's already moved in an has been helping move us in too." Kakashi said with a grin as Naru's eye twitched a little. Was he even listening to what he was saying? _There are so many things that could happen, it isn't even funny._

Living around the same people who had been killed by Itachi was like living with a perpetual death sentence themselves. It was true that they could stop the senseless tragedy from happening, but first they would have to see what events played out, and led to the massacre. "Ah, I see."

* * *

Itachi stepped back away from the wall he had been painting to look over his work. Hn, he wasn't half bad at painting little blue and white bunny's and bears. He could quit his job as an shinobi and paint baby nurseries for a living. Sure it would piss his father off, but who cared about him. He had a little girl of hs own now. And she was going to have a baby of her own. He grinned happily.

He had gone from doting father to an innocent fourteen year old girl, to a grandfather in a week an three days. Damn but that girl of his and Minato's liked to keep them on their toes. He had decided that it would be best for her and Kakashi to reside here in the Uchiha compound for the simple reason that if anyone else tried to fuck with her, they would have to go through the rest of the clan. And they wouldn't live long enough to regret it.

He set his paint brushes down ad was about to open a new can of paint when he sensed his father and several of his uncles, and cousins walking through the house. He hadn't told them why he had suddenly felt the need to purchase three houses, so closely connected to each other because he knew his father would have tried to talk him out of it or try to get a reason behind why he had bought the houses and the land. But really it was none of their business.

Naru was his daughter. Well, half his anyways. Meaning that he was partially responsible for her health and happiness. Just like Minato and Kakashi were.

"Well, this is a surprise. I never expected you to be the bunny and teddy bear type." Itachi stiffened slightly as his father spoke.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked rudely as he started to paint a little field with small red, yellow, pink, and purple flowers in it.

"I came to see why my son has been shirking his resposibility to his people, and to his clan."

Itachi snorted in amusment, his father was such a fuking liar. He had come to snoop around and stick his nose where it didn't belong. "Fuck off."

"My, my son. Such launguage you use to speak to your father."

"And I meant every word now get out. I have to finish this up before _my daughter_ is released from the hospital." Itachi said as he painted another little flower and used some white to fill in the detail work. He really didn't care about the stunned look on his father's face, or the way his uncles and cousins were gaping at him.

"What daughter do you speak of Itachi?" His father hissed at him like a snake. Had his son been keeping secrets from him? It was'nt in Itachi's nature to hide things from his parents, and yet he could'nt recall a conversation where Itachi had mentioned that he had a daughter.

"What part of fuck off didn't you understand_ father_?"

"Tell me about your daughter."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she isn't your fucking pawn; you will not use her to further any of your ambitions. And I will kill you if you treat her with anything less than respect. Do I make myself clear?" Itach said as he finished up the feild of flowers and turned to glare at his father, cousins and uncles. Many of them nodded their heads yes, they did understand. Itachi smiled at them. _It was good that they undertood where they stood with him._ And he was sure that Minato would feel the same way.


	19. Chapter 19

Fugaku Uchiha stormed down the hall way of his home in a blind rage. How dare his son tell him to 'fuck off' and then refuse to tell him about the child that he had sired! He was an Uchiha for gods sake, and he had been shirking his responsibility for a little girl who's only real value to their clan was to be married off to someone of the Hyuga, Nara, or Inuzuka clans to obtain more power. He made a tsking sound as he thought back to Itachi's bizarre behavior for the past week or so.

He had been spending less and less time at home, was that perhaps because he had wanted to stay close to his daughter. If so then he couldn't fault his son for being so family oriented. And what was Namikaze's role in all of this? He wondered curiously as he thought about the best way to stay under Itachi's radar an use the girl to his advantage.

* * *

Naru couldn't see a damn thing as she was led through the gate to the Uchiha compound blind folded by Itachi, Minato, and an ecstatically happy Kakashi. "Watch your step, Naru. The last thing you need is to trip and fall." Minato said as he helped steer her towards the front door of her new home.

Naru snickered, they were all acting like idiots, but she liked seeing them happy so she didn't say anything as they helped her up the steps to the front porch and spun her around three times so that she wouldn't know which direction she was being pulled in. But she was fairly sure it was left. "I can't wait to see your face when you see what Itachi did to the walls."

"As long as it's not little duckys or turtles, we're good." Naru muttered. Itachi looked at Kakashi with a funny expression on his face and mouthed the word,

_"What?" _Kakashi shrugged, he wasn't about to tell him that she had weird night terrors about ducky's and turtles. She had threatened to do bodily harm to him if he ever told anyone about those. Itachi shook his head, if she had problems with ducks and turtles them he knew what his grand kid's first pet as going to be. A cute little ducky, to swim in their little fish pond in the back yard. No scratch that, he would get three of them for his grand kid.

He chuckled at the thought of seeing her running from them as they chased her around the yard. Kakashi looked at Itachi with a 'Don't do it man' look on his face. Because he just knew that if Itachi was thinking what he thought he was thinking, then it would come back to bite _him _on the ass. And Kakashi hated it when he was blamed for other people's shit. Especially since other people could leave, and he couldn't.

They entered the nursery and maneuvered Naru over to a wooden rocking chair with some nice plush cushions on it an gently pushed her down in the seat and pulled the blind fold off and let her look around.

It was beautiful. The paint, the pale and vivid colors, the furniture, and toys. Despite the fact that they didn't know the baby's gender, Itachi had made the room as neutral as possible. Everything matched the little bunnies and bears on the wall. Some even matched the little flowers, and everything else was a lovely milky white. She got up out of the chair and walked around the room. Everything had been taken care of to the smallest detail. The room had even been baby proofed.

"Itachi, it's wonderful. Thank you." Naru said as she smiled at him. He gave her a shy smile and blushed. Wow, she really liked it. _I need to paint shit more often. _Itachi thought as he looked away.

"I was thinging that I could retire as a shinobi, and just sort of do artsy stuff and hang around just in case you needed me." Itachi said as he looked down at his foot and shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Naru, Kakashi, and Minato looked at him curiously before Naru moved to stand in front of him and placed her fingers under his chin and raised his eyes to meet hers. "I would like that, but you should only do it if it will make you happy." _Your little brother will need you far more than I will. _Itachi took her small hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I'll do that then." Itachi said hoarsely. He hadn't expected her to say something like that. He had expected her to tell him to keep the job that he hated so much and do something with his life. But once he thought about it, that was something more along the lines of what is father, uncles and cousins would say. _I've been a pawn for far too long. _He had been waiting for something that could help him break away from his clan's strangle hold for control.

Meeting Naru had spurred him to do things that he normally would'nt do, and defy his father and clan. "I'll put in my papers first thing in the morning." Itachi said with a smile, he felt so relieved. He would finally be free to make his way without killing others. He had always wanted to live a simple and modest life. A life of peace, not violence.

Naru glanced at him from the corner of her eye, hopfully she would be able to keep him from taking up a weapon ever again. She had no desire to see such a kind person thrown away like trash by the village that he had sacrificed so much for. If this was what it took, then this is what she would encurage him to do.

* * *

Sarutobi sat at his desk, puffing on hs pipe and thinking. It was about time that he stepped down as the Hokage, and name his succsessor. But he was at a bit of a loss. There were now three people who would do well as the Hokage, and one of them was a fourteen year old girl. He made a humming sound as he weighed the pro's and con's of nameing a mere child the new Hokage.

As someone who has lived in the future, she knew things that even he must not be aware of, and sence that was the case then she was the most obvious choice for the job. She could stop the village from being destroyed, and the power of the title 'Hokage' would keep her safe from the council and Danzou. The people would follow her easily.

"What to do, what to do?" He muttered as he blew smoke into the air and sighed, his choice was already made. It had been for the past week. Naru as the future Hokage of the village, and a such could protect he people in ways tha he could'nt. And besides, it would be wrong to simply use her as an expendable tool for the sake of the village. She and Kakshi were both too important to the survival of the people.

_I'll talk this over with them and see what they want to do._


	20. Chapter 20

_I'll talk this over with them and see what they want to do. _

Three days later Naru was out walking around in the Uchiha district, and wondered how she had managed to get lost when she was looking for a simple grocery store. Not that Minato's hand drawn map wasn't partially to blame, it looked like bloody chicken scratch. Was her dad half illiterate? Or was he the secret leader of the chicken men from neptune? She turned the map one way then another before growling, wading it up and tossing it into the nearest trash can and crossing her arms over her chest and looked around to see if anything looked familiar.

Nothing did. Not a goddamn thing. "Miss, is everything alright?" She turned to look at the one who had spoken. A tall man wearing an Anbu mask stood just a few feet behind her.

"I'm fine, just a bit lost." She said with a smile. He cocked his head at her as his eyes looked her over from the slits in his mask. The girl didn't look like an Uchiha. She wasn't dressed in dark blues, greys, or black colors like one. And she had answered when he had asked her a question too. Most of the Uchiha's were quiet, almost down right rude. And her hair and eyes set her apart too. He had never seen an Uchiha with pale hair and violet eyes before.

_Was she even supposed to be here? _The Uchiha district was for people who were Uchiha's only. "What were you looking for?" He asked after a second or so of studying her. Naru cocked her head. There was something a little odd about this guy.

"The grocery store. I'm supposed to be doing some shopping." She said with a nervous look. It was his eyes, even though she couldn't really see them; they made her nervous. It wasn't that they were cold, or even creepy. She didn't pick up that kind of vibe from him, it was the simple fact that he seemed so damn curious. It could cause problems for her later on when she had to do what she could to stop Orochimaru and had to stop the murders of the clan, and other things.

He seemed like the sort who would want answers to everything.

He was making her nervous, he knew that, but he couldn't help but feel kind of drawn to her. "It's down that way." He said as he lifted his arm to point left. She looked in the direction that he was pointing but he got the impression that even though she wasn't looking at him; she would know if he tried anything, and would easily be able to counter him. It wasn't often, if at all that someone would run into a shinobi so skilled.

"Ah, I see. Thanks." She said and started to walk that way before he fell into step behind her. He frowned behind his mask as he studied the way that she moved. She moved so quietly that she must have served in Anbu at some point. An assassin could tell when they ran into another of their kind. It was in the way that they watched each other, and the way that they moved. So much like a predator.

"Is there a reason that your following me, Umino-san?"

The panther masked Anbu tensed slightly, despite his best efforts not too. She looked at him over her shoulder. He looked kind of surprised, or was it shocked that she could figure out who he was so easily. She had noticed the way he moved the last time that they had met, and had memorized his most distinguishing characteristics. His eyes, his hair style, build, weight, height, and the sound of his voice.

He reached out and grasped her shoulder in his hand and spun her around to look at him. "How did you know it was me?"

_Because your just like your son. Always curious. _Naru thought with a smile. "I remembered the way you sound, and the way you moved around from last time." She said since she doubted that he would understand what she meant if she said that he was exactly like his son.

He reached up and lifted his mask so that she could see the dark look he was giving her, and she giggled. "You remembered those things and automatically knew that it was me." He sounded like he didn't believe her.

_Oh ye of little faith. _Naru thought in amusment. "So why are are you here in the Uchiha district? Are you an Uchiha?" Didn't she say her before that her name was Hatake? An Uchiha who had married outside of the clan was almost unheard of. And because he wanted to know so that he could do his job properly and remove her from this place if she was'nt.

Naru gave him an innocent look that he was'nt buying one little bit. "Sort of." That was'nt the answer he wanted to hear as he walked with her into the store after putting his mask back into place. She picked up a basket, which he immidatly took from her and held in his hand. He may not like her very much, but he had been raised to act like a gentleman by his mother, and he would stay true to his up bringing.

"Didn't you say that you were a Hatake?"

"Yes. I'm married to Kakashi." She said absent mindedly as she picked up several red, and yellow pepers, some wild onions, and carrots and placed them all in the basket. He nodded his head silently.

So she was a Hatake, that was good to know but it didn't explain what she was doing here. "So your not really an Uchiha?"

"Why are you stuck on that? Is there anything wrong with me being an Uchiha?" She asked curiously. He said nothing at first. There was a lot wrong with her being an Uchiha. The Uchiha's were currently being watched under the suspision of being traitors to the village.

"Yes, yes there is."

"Then please explain things to me so that I can understand." Naru said as she put some fruit in the basket, followed by some salad greens and a few things of red meat and fish. He looked at the contents of her basket and frowned again. Was she on a diet of some kind? There was almost no junk food in the basket aside from a small bag of candy.


	21. Chapter 21

Naru nearly dropped the milk that she had picked up as he said the fateful words, 'suspected of being traitors to the village' and turned to look at him with wide troubled eyes as her face went pale. Her fingers clutching the milk in her hands until her knuckles started to go white. He reached out and carefully took the jug from her and put it in the basket then gave her a sad look. She looked so shocked. Then whatever the Uchiha were planing, she wasn't in on it.

It was a relief to know that as he set the basket down and put his hands on her slender shoulders, she looked like she was about to faint. "Calm down. I'm sure that it's nothing but a big misunderstanding." He said gently. She nodded her head silently and started to walk down another aisle, when Itachi appeared behind her.

He frowned as he looked at her to the Anbu. What the fuck was this? Naru looked so pale, and her hands were shaking when he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "Naru, are you okay?" He had sent her out for groceries over an hour ago and had gotten worried when he had heard that Minato had drawn her a map.

"I'm fine, Itachi. I'm fine, I just need to lay down for a while." Naru said with a shaky smile as he tangled his finger in her silken hair and pressed his mouth agianst her forehead. She didn't feel warm to him so a fever was out.

"Alright, lets pay for the groceries and get you home." Itachi said as he walked over to the Anbu and gave the man a cold look as he picked up the basket. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could as they walked back to the front of the store. He set the basket down next to the register and watched the kid ring their stuff up. He took the money that he had given to Naru to pay for their food and payed the kid and picked up the bags, making sure to keep one hand free so that he could keep Naru within his grasp just in case.

"Uchiha-san!" Umino called out as soon as he was outside of the store. He had'nt meant to frighten the girl, he had just wanted her to know the current situation and what it might mean for her and her husband. Itachi looked back at him and bared his teeth at the man.

How dare he say or do something to put Naru in such a state! It was bad for her and the baby to be stressed. "I have nothing to say to you Panther-san."

"I was merely answering her questions about the Uchiha."

"What makes you think that it is something that she should know?" _Especially in her current condition. _Itachi thought furiously as Naru grasped his shirt, drawing his attention away from Umino.

"Please don't be mad at him, Itachi. I did ask, and whether you like it or not....it is something that I _do_need to know about." Naru said as she stared up at him. Itachi frowned, she would only be saying that if she knew what the results of the current situation was going to be. He got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He sighed, "Will you tell me what you know when we get home?" He asked in a low tone so that Umino wouldn't hear him. Naru thinned her lips and thought about it for a minute then nodded. She would have to tell him eventually, but she had hoped to at least wait until after the Kyubbi attack.

He gave her a tight lipped smile and turned to Umino. "I had better not see her like this again in your presence." _Or I'll hunt you down and make you regret the day that you were ever born. _

* * *

Itachi put Naru to bed shortly after she told him about the annihilation of his clan. She hadn't exactly said who had ordered the murders, or who had done it, but he knew that she knew who it was. If she was refusing to tell him then she was trying to protect him from the truth that might lead him down a very dark path. He loved her for that.

He also loved her for telling him that she was already planning to stop the massacre from happening. He would help her any way that he could, all she had to do was tell him what to do. He was sitting in the living room when the third Hokage dropped by for a visit shortly after Kakashi and Minato had gotten back from their missions. "Hello everyone."

"Lord Hokage, what are you doing here?"

Sarutobi held up a small cage with three chirping golden yellow and white ducklings. Itachi snorted in amusment and took the cage from him and sat back down, to pet the baby birds with his index finger, through the cage. Kakashi groaned, Naru was far more likely to kill, and cook the birds as soon as they got on her nerves, than she was to let them live to swim around the pond in the back yard.

"I've come to talk to all of you about.....where is Naru?"

"Resting. She had a difficult time today."

"Oh?"

"Minato drew her a map, got her lost and then she was frightened by one of _your_ Anbu." Itachi explained as he glared at the Hokage for a second. His anger from earlier rising to the surface again.

Sarutobi made a humming sound as he frowned. "Sorry about that."

Itachi shrugged and set the small cage down on the floor at his feet. "Now what did you want to speak with us about?" Kakashi asked as he walked out of the kitchen while whiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

"I wanted to speak to all of you about making Naru my successor. I plan to step down in another month or so to spend time with my family, work on some hobbies, and such." Kakashi shrugged. It didn't really matter to him, he was used to taking orders from her.

"I don't mind. And I'm sure that it would work in the villages favor." Kakashi said as he leaned his elbows on the back of the couch on either side of Itachi's head.

"Are'nt you worried about her health, Kakashi."

"Not really, Naru can pretty much take care of herself. You'll find that out soon enough." Kakashi said with an evil grin. This damn village had'nt even seen the tip of the ice burg yet.


	22. Chapter 22

"So your really not worried, Kashi? Not even a little bit." Minato asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope. Not even a little bit. Like I said she can pretty much take care of herself." _She's been doing it since she was practically in diapers._ Why would any of that change now?

"I see. And what will you do if she becomes Hokage?" Sarutobi asked the teen. Kakashi grinned at him.

"Probably the same thing I did in our time, sit in the office, help her with the paper work, protect her from would be assassins and such. Ya know, same old, same old."

"You really stayed with her." Sarutobi said, he sounded amazed that Kakashi could even manage to sit still for any legnth of time.

"Yup, it was one of her conditions. I was'nt to leave her side for any reason that she didn't approve of." He would have died long ago if she had'nt had conditions for becomeing the Hokage. The council would have sent him on as many suicide missions as they could in an effort to get rid of Naru. Their belief that having a 'demon' running the village was so strong that they would have used any means humanly possible to kill her. And they were'nt above using him, or others dear to her to do it.

"She had conditions?" Sarutobi asked curiously. Kakashi nodded and started to count them out on his fingers as he said them.

1) No one is to send kakashi from my side for any reason without my approval. Anyone who does will be stripped of their title, tried for treason, slander, abuse and anything else she could think of to throw at them, and last but not least publicly exicuted for attempted murder of the Hokage.

2) The following people were to meet with Sakura and Tsunade to learn medical jutsu, to better improve the mission conditions.

3) The following people were to meet with Naru to learn Sanin level jutsu, and Sage level jutsu.

He named off several more conditions then stopped to look at them. They were all gaping at him. Even Itachi. "She really did that?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi nodded his head. It was only thanks to Naru that the few of their people that had survived the war were able to settle back down into their normal daily lives again. A year after the war had ended they had had a population increase and the newly rebuilt village had started to prosper again.

"She taught Sanin level jutsu and Sage level jutsu to chunin and jounin?" Holy shit, that was a gutsy move. Teaching a group of people, those jutsu was like unleashing an army on the unsuspecting world. Only one or two would have actually been needed to wipe out the enemy forces. And thanks to the ranking of the ones who learned those jutsu, they would have been gravely underestimated in battle.

"Yes, but only a select few that she knew would'nt betray her."

"How does she even know those level jutsu's?" Sarutobi asked.

"Both Jiraiya and Tsunade taught her." Kakashi explained with a grin as they all went rigid with shock.

"Naru was the most powerful shinobi that the leaf village ever produced. And with her sharigan, she is pretty much indestructable."

"What?!" All three men yelled at once before they quickly clapped their hands over their mouths and looked towards the hall way. When there was no sign of noise or of Naru coming out to beat them all to death they finally started to speak again.

"How is that even-"

"She has the sharigan?"

"Why are you just telling this to us now?!" Kakashi shrugged and gave them an innocent look. They had'nt been planning to make her the Hokage before. And they had'nt asked the right questions.

"Your a bastard Kakashi." Minato snapped at his student as he picked up a shoe and chucked it at the boys head. Kakashi cackled evilly and ducked behind Itachi as the shoe whizzed by their heads.

He forgot to leave out that she was a brilliant tactition. But that was okay, they would learn to fear her as he had. It would just take a demonstration or two to enstill that fear in them.

* * *

Sarutobi stayed for dinner so that he could speak to Naru about his plan. She looked at him as she took a sip of her chochlate milkshake. Well she had'nt expected to become the Hokage again in this time line, but it might be for the best to accept. It would give her the power to do a lot of the things that she needed to do, concerning Orochimaru, Itachi and the Uchiha's as well as many others. Once she was done she could step down and give over control of the village to her father, as it should be.

"Well, what do you say Naru?"

"I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

"I simply need to check your skills myself. Minito and Itachi will be there too, they want to see what you can do first hand."

"That's fine, but I think that you should set up a fightr between me and Jiraiay and Tsunade. You'll see more that way." _And they were the only ones who stood a chance against her. _

Sarutobi looked intrigued. "Would you be all right in a fight against them?" He was asking because he was worried that she might get hurt and lose the baby. She glanced at Kakashi who nodded his head. If he was really that worried then they could make it a two on two match. He had no problem backing her up, though he doubted that he would be needed that much. As for the baby, even if she was hurt she would'nt miscarry. She knew enough medical jutsu to be able to take care of herself if something happened.

"Of course I would. You have nothing to be worried about."

Sarutobi sighed. "Alright then, I'll arrange it when they get here."

Naru smiled, the man was a bit of a simplton. Jiraiya and Tsunade had been in the village for the past three days.

_I'll go pay them a visit later and explain things a bit._ It would be good to see her adoptive family again. Kakashi smirked, silly girl was going to go out later. _I'll follow her and make sure that nothing happens to her._

* * *

It was after two in the morning when Naru slipped from the house wearing a black sweater and a dark skirt that fell to her ankles. Kakashi sighed and got up out of the bed and quickly dressed and followed her out into the night. She was heading towards the hot springs on the far side of the village, where Jiraiya liked to peep at girls.

She walked for about forty five minutes before passing a place that looked suspicously like a gambling hall, and walked inside. Kakashi stopped walking and cocked his head. Well, this was a whole new level of strange for her. Normally she didn't gamble unless she was around-ah Tsunade must be in there. He sighed and walked into the building wondering how many hundreds he was going to have to sacrifice for the cause when an hand reached out of the shadows on his blind side and pulled him in.

He would have called out but a small hand was clapped over his mouth and he heard Naru's soft laugh in his ear. "Shhh, Kakshi. I never knew you were the jumpy type." She chuckled as she nuzzled his jaw and removed her hand from his mouth.

"Normally I'm not, but when the one I'm tracking is much stronger and more clever than I am, I prefer to be cautious." He said as he turned and backed her against the wall. She had the most devilish sexy look on her face that he could'nt help but kiss her breathless before they heard a familiar voice slur,

"My, my, what a sexy little gaki. Kiss er again for me!" _Jiraiya._ Kakashi thought irritated at the man for ruining the moment.

Naru glared at the man and hissed 'pervert' as she rubbed her body against his. Kakashi moaned and let his head drop to rest on her shoulder. "Stop that, and go talk to him so that we can go home." Kakashi hissed as he gave her a quick kiss and then ran off some where in the back of the building to watch his woman work.


	23. Chapter 23

Naru walked up to Jiraiya's table and sat down without being invited too. The man paused in mid motion to look at her. Holy wow, she was even more lovely than Tsunade, her eyes and hair color giving her a lightly exotic look, her breasts weren't as big as Tsunade's, but they were still pretty big considering her age. Fucking her would most definitely be worth the prison time. "Some thing I can help you with, foxy?"

Naru smirked at his 'foxy' comment. He had no idea just how right he was. "Not really, you just looked so lonely that I couldn't take watching you drink alone anymore." She said as she propped her chin in her fist and studied him. She had never seen him look so young, he was in his thirties in this time line. His manners were still slightly less refined than they would be in another twenty years or so, but that good ol boy charm was still there.

He gave her a once over followed by a shy look. He normally didn't take to kids very well, and for the life of him couldn't figure out why they seemed to like him so damn much. He had to tip toe around kids. But oddly enough he didn't think that this one would mind all that much if he went a little crazy. "You wanna drink gaki? I'll buy." He said as he pushed the menu over to her. She gave him a smile that was so bright it could easily be mistaken for the sun.

He blinked a few times as she opened the menu and looked over the drinks. She couldn't order anything with liquor in it or Kakashi would flip out on her and yell. And she hated it when he yelled at her. She ordered an sweet tea and a snack. Jiraiya snorted. Figures that she wouldn't order anything good to drink. She caught him looking at her and smiled. "I can't drink spirit's, I'm in the family way." She explained.

He raised a brow at her as if to say 'oh really' then raised his glass and slurred, "Comgradulations. To family!" And took a drink of his sake. She chuckled and took a drink of her tea.

"So, wh-what do you wan?" He asked as he took another drink. She shook her head. Strait to the point, how typical of him.

"I want to set up a fight between me, you and Tsunde."

"No way. I don fight little girlies." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"What if you were'nt given a choice?"

Jiraiya seemed to sober up a bit and narrowed his eyes at her. "You threatening me girlie?"

"No, merely asking a hypethetical question. Are you going to answer me?"

"Depends on what's at stake."

"How about the safety and well being of the woman you love." Naru said as she took another sip of her drink. The man scowled at her. _Ohh, I'm scared._

"What you talkin bout?"

"Tsunade." Naru answered with a cold smile that chilled his blood. He slammed his sake cup down on the table, breaking it as he stood and leaned over her to growl in her ear.

"Don't you dare fucking touch Tsunade, brat or you won't live long enough to regret it." Naru grinned at him, finally he dropped the druken act and now they could really talk.

"Sit down asshole and stop trying to intimidate me. Honestly, do you act like this around Minato and Tsunade?"

"No, because I like them." He snapped irritably, Naru flinched as if he had struck her and looked away before he could see the hurt look on her face. Jiraiya had trained her for almost four years, and had never said such harsh words to her, no matter how much trouble she had been having picking up a jutsu.

"I'm going to let that slid for now." She said in a husky tone.

He sat back down, his body tense as he crossed his arms and studied her, this time his interest was'nt as a bed partner. What did she want form him? "What do you want?"

"I already told you what I want."

"That's an awful dangerous thing to ask for kid." Naru smiled faintly in the dark as she collected the natural energy around her and let her sage jutsu merge with her sharigan and looked at him. The look on his face was priceless as he stood up and toppled back over his chair and landed in the floor with a thud. She laughed despite the fact that it was'nt very funny, stood up and started to walk away. Calling out over her shoulder,

"If you want your answers, seek out Minato. I'll be waiting."

* * *

Jiraiya watched the strange girl leave and slowly got to his feet on shaky legs. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! How was it possible for a little girl to know how to use natural energy and become a sage? As far as he knew he was the only sage in existance. And yet she had shown him the same sage jutsu that he used, and there had been no physical changes. It had been a flawless transformation. And it had been so damn fast!

Could that girl be the child of prophacy? And if so what was her connection to Minato? He sighed and sat down in her empty chair. He would have to go see his student first thing in the morniong.

Kakashi caught up to Naru before she could cross the thresh hold to their home and grabbed her. "Naru, are you okay?" He asked curiously as he pulled her against his body. She smiled at him, but there was no warmth behind the action.

"I'm fine Kashi, don't worry so much alright." She said gently as she kissed his mouth then walked inside the house, down the hall and to the bed room, she climbed in bed and lay there on her side as he walked into the room and striped off his shirt, his pants and climbed into bed beside her. He pulled her against him and hugged her tightly as she sighed and closed her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Naru woke Kakashi early the next morning for her morning lovin, her tongue snaking out to lick his hardening length, sucking at the underside of it before taking the tip in her mouth and sucking. Kakashi groaned as opened his eyes to look at her. Well this was a fantastic way to start the day, but if things kept up the way they were now, he might not live to see their baby born. He was starting to think that she was secretly trying to make him have a heart attack.

He fisted his fingers in the sheet and lifted his hips a bit, wanting her to take more of him in her mouth, but she pushed his hips back down on the bed and held him there and growled in warning. She didn't particulaly feel like playing with him today, she was in control of their love making now. He could have control back when he fought her for it. He chuckled and tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back so that he could look at her face.

"Naru, I don't mind you being in control but if you keep up like this I won't last for very long." He said and frowned when he realised that she was'nt looking him in the eye. In fact her eyes were closed as if she didn't want to open them. Naru?

"Baby, is something wrong?" He asked gently, she slowly opened her eyes and let him see them. They were red, not violet. Jesus fucking christ, had Kyubbi some how managed to take control of her?

He moved his hand slowly towards the bed side table where he kept the sleeping drug that she had come up with to render her unconcious when she was in a feral state. She glanced at his hand, half way to the table and gave him a cold smile, grabbed his arm and flung him across the room, he flipped in mid air and landed on his feet as he skidded across the floor until his back hit the wall with a dull thud.

She growled again and crawled on her hands and knees to the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving him. It was hot, she felt like her blood was boiling. Her body was aching more and more with every beat of her heart. It had started some time ago, and she had been fighting it until she just could'nt any more. Silver was her mate, he could ease her. But first she wanted to play with him a bit.

"Naru, baby, you can hear me can't you? You know who I am? It's me Kashi, remember?" She cocked her head as she moved to pounce, he swore and quickly ran to the door opened it and ran out, she made a sound similar to a cugar and ran after him. Outside, he had to get outside where he could manuved better. He had already figured out what was wrong, and knew what she needed from him.

Kyubbi had gone into heat and wanted to play before mating.

* * *

Jiraiya was walking with Minato, Sarutobi, and Itachi, telling them about the wierd encounter with the kid he had met last night when there was a loud Booming sound coming from the house up ahead. "Oh shit, that's Kakashi and Naru's place!" Minato yelled as the four of them went tearing down the dirt road towards the loud sounds. Minato had just rounded the corner to go into the yard when Kakashi came flying through the wooden fence and landed at his sensei's feet bruised, and butt naked.

"Kakashi! Are you okay?" Sarutobi asked as the teen got up, sparing them a glance before snarling.

"Go away." And running back into the yard where Naru was waiting for him. He roared as he charged her and was absolutly stunned when she grabbed him and flung him into the air, he sailed over the roof of the house and landed with a loud shriek and a splash in the back yard.

He was vaiguely aware of Itachi and Minato moving into the yard to see what was going on, and remembered groaning in irritation. She was holding back with him because he was her mate, he was usless to her if he was either dead, or broken. But she had no reason to hold back against them, as far as she was concerned they were trying to keep him from her. And she sort of had a zero tolerance policy about being seperated from him.

"G-Go, run away. She'll fucking kill you." Kakashi rasped as he dragged himself out of the pond and collapsed. The two looked back at him in confusion. What was he talking about? Naru would never hurt them.

Naru vanished and reappeared just as they were turning around, her hand hit Minato in the chest and sent him flying into a tree fifty feet away before turning to Itachi a cold look on her pretty face. Kakashi swore and let out a loud whistle to get her attention, just as Sarutobi and Jiraiya both grabbed her, easily pinning her arms to the ground as the three of them fell. Naru looked Sarutobi and Jiraiya in the eyes and bared her teeth in warning before they both realised that there was something horribly, horribly wrong with the girl.

"Kakashi, help us!"

Kakashi sighed and got up his body aching in places that he had forgotten that he even had as he did the hand signs nessisary to supress her demonic chakra and placed his glowing hand against her forehead. Naru let out an inhuman scream before losing concousness.

* * *

Kakashi carried Naru into the house and carefully placed her down on the bed and checked her for wounds that could threaten her or the baby, and sighed in relief when he found none. He pulled the sheets up over her shoulders and quietly left the room. "What the fuck just happened?" Minato asked, his face was pale and he was shaking. Itachi was'nt much better.

"That was a demon's chakra-" Jiraiya said as he sat down. Sarutobi and the other two looked at him. Was he fucking serious? Naru had the chakra of a demon? _A year form now a great and powerful destoryer will be sealed in an infant girl.... _Minato's face lost all color as he recalled those words. Oh god, how could he have forgotten? That it was his child that had the demon sealed inside of her.

"Are you saying what I think your saying, Jiraiya?" Itachi asked as he leaned his head back in his chair.

Sarutobi put two and two together and looked at Kakashi with a frown. "Naru is the container of the nine tailed fox. Isn't she, Kakashi?"


	25. Chapter 25

Both Minato and Itachi were horrified. Their daughter was the demon container. It had to be a cruel joke of some kind. "Why would'nt she tell us?"

"Has she been comprimised?"

Kakashi sighed and dropped himself down on the couch. "None of your buisness, and no. The seal has'nt weakened. She has'nt been comprimised. Kyubbi has started to go into heat and she wanted to play." Frankly he was happy that that was all she wanted to do right now. He was far too sore to oblige her bed play.

"The baby, is it okay?" Sarutobi asked worriedly. Kakashi gave him a slight smile.

"She and the baby are fine. I'll keep her drugged for the next few hours until she's settled down and is feeling like herself again. She probably won't remember anything." They all had such strange looks on their faces. Kakashi sighed, this was why she had'nt simply come out and told them that she was the demon container. They would have started to treat her like they had in their former time line, and he didn't like it.

"Kakashi, maybe the two of you should'nt have-"

"Shut up, don't you dare say that when you have no idea what she feels when shit like this happens. She's spent her whole life being treated like she was less than human. She's been beaten, poisoned, put in chains and locked away. Starved for attention and affection, for any human warmth and contact. They called her a monster. A demon, and demanded that she die for shit that she never did, so if you have nothing useful or kind to say then get the fuck out and stay out. She does'nt need people who will treat her like that in her life again."

"Kakashi, I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. So let me tell you this, I asked her once what she saw when she looked at the people in the village and do you know what she said to me? I'll never forget that look of utter hoplessness and despair! She said, I do not see people, I see monsters in human skin! So if you can't handle being close to her, or getting to know your daughter, or just be there for her when she does something like this and can't remember shit after wards the by all means; abandon her like you did before." Kakashi was yelling at them now, his voice strained as the volume increased, and his body was shaking with rage.

Minato looked down at his feet. Itachi sighed. "I'm staying." He was an Uchiha, and they never ran from their resposibilities. If Minato felt that he could'nt handle this, then Itachi would assume sole responsibility of Naru's well being as her parent. He had already known that there was something slightly off about her, so really this didn't bother him. Kakashi gave him a suprised look, did the little punk really think that he could be rid of him that easy?

Sarutobi smiled, "I'm still nominating her for Hokage." He knew that she would watch over the village with the kindness and compassion that she had never been shown growing up. Minato made a funny sound and buried his face in his hands.

Naru was his daughter too, and he still loved her. Even now that he knew some of the truth, and if he could make the burden on her somewhat easier to bear then he would stay with her until the day he died. "Stop staring at me like that and get me some damn tylenol. My head hurts something fierce." Minato said tiredly. Jiraiya snorted, he supposed he should stick around and get to know his grand kid. _Oh god, I'm a grandpa and I was checking out my grand kid. Whats wrong with me? _He groaned and hid his face.

Kakashi nodded his head but didn't speak, he could'nt really trust himself too. _I'm glad that they plan to stay._ God knew that Naru needed every one of them now more than ever.

* * *

Naru slept most of the day before waking up feeling slightly disoriented, her mind was fuzzy and she could'nt even walk a strait line to the living room after pulling on a shirt and a pair of shorts. She staggered down the hall before stummbling and would have fallen if Kakashi had'nt stepped out in front of her and caught her. "Whoa, there baby. Where you going?" He asked as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch.

"The hospital, I feel funny." She slured as he put her down.

He smiled at her. He would imagine that she would still be feeling funny, but her skin was slightly cooler to the touch now, and the drug was still working on her a bit. "Baby I can't let you leave. Your feeling some of the side affects to the 'sleepy time' drug." He said, using the name that she had given the drug that she had started to make for him to use on her when she lost control. She frowned and her mouth made an O shape, ah yes now she was getting it.

"Did I hurt you? Did I hurt anyone?" She asked as she grasped his wrist and looked him over. He was just a bit bruised up, nothing too terribly bad.

"No, everyone is okay. Stop that, don't cry. You could'nt help it, look at me no one is mad at you honey. We've all been waiting for you to wake up so that we could check on you." Kakashi said gently as she started sobbing, she could'nt help it, she could'nt remember what she had done but she knew that it was Kyubbi related because he only used the sleepy time drug on her when she fucked up.

He framed her face with his hands and made her look at him as she cried. She kept muttering, babbling really, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Over and over again as he pulled her against him in a tight hug. Minato, Itachi, Sarutobi and Jiraiya stood watching from the door way as they quietly came inside.

Poor thing, she was forced to live with something that she could'nt control or contain. It must be very painful for her.

* * *

oh my god i almost have a hundred reviews for this story! I'm suprised. Really i am. thank you for reading it this far.


	26. Chapter 26

When they all sat down to eat dinner a while later Sarutobi, Itachi and Minato couldn't help noticing that Naru was having trouble holding her chop sticks. Her hands were shaking so badly. They had also noticed that she wasn't looking at any of them. She kept her head bowed as she tried to force herself to stop shaking, but after several failed attempts she decided that it would be best to go back to bed, and muttered something about feeling sick then quickly retreated to the bed room.

"Kashi, why would'nt she look at us?"

"If you grew up thinking that you were a monster, and had people close to you for the first time in possibly forever; would you look them in the eye after the incident earlier?"

"She's afraid of what she will see." Jiraiya said as he took a bite of his food. Minato and Itachi both sighed.

* * *

Umino sat on the roof top of the building across the way from where the little blond girl lived, his dark eyes studying the hole in the fence and the tree that had been knocked over, those things had'nt been like that before. He hoped the kid was okay since he wanted to talk to her again about joining Anbu. They needed someone with her skill on the front lines.

Early the next morning Naru came out of the bed room wearing a soft violet purple long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, she walked down the hall and stoped when Kakashi stepped out in front of her and smiled happily at her before he wrapped his arms around her and simply held her. She must be feeling better since she was up at such an early hour. "Think you can choke down some food?" He whispered softly. She nodded her head, she was kind of hungry.

He smiled and led her past the living room where Jiraiya, Itachi and Minato were all sleeping sprawled out on the floor, in a chair, and on the couch. They must have stayed up all night talking about things.

"Are they mad at me?"

"No baby, their worried." Kakashi said gently as he kissed her then moved away to fix her some ramen noodles. It might not be the healthiest thing in the world for her right now, but at least she would eat it. He was almost afraid to try giving her vegtables again. The last time he had, she had slathered them in chocolate, caramel, coconut, and pickles topped off with mustard and cherrys. He shuddered as he remebered watching her eat them like that. It had been one of the most disturbing things that he had ever seen next to Gai wearing a G-string that one time on a mission.

Her food cravings were going to be a bitch to handle. He mused as he set the finished ramen down in front of her and quickly opened the fridge and pulled out several things so that she could add some stuff to it if she wanted and stepped back and watched her get creative. Peanut butter, honey mustard salad dressing, crab meat, and strawberries. Ewww. He smiled at her even though he was gagging.

Jesus how did she eat that crap? _She's eating for two stupid. _His mind hissed as Itachi walked behind Naru towards the kitchen and paused to see what she was eating. "Mmm, looks positively disgusting angel." He said as he kissed the top of her head and walked over to Kakashi looking a little green around the gills. She blinked and stopped chewing the food in her mouth and looked down at her food with a frown. Sure it looked gross, but it tasted sooooo good.

Minato walked over to the table and looked down at Naru and grinned, she looked like she was having fun. "Can I try a bite?" He asked. Kakashi and Itachi both started waving their hands in the air and shaking their heads no, of all the bad idea Minato had ever had this was by far the worst of them all.

He took a bite of the bizarre concoction and his eyes went wide. Kakashi and Itachi both groaned, oh god here it comes. He was going to puke and the very second he did Naru would too, and then they would be left to clean up the mess and take care of them until they were feeling better. But instead Minato grinned. "Hey this isn't half bad-" He looked at Itachi.

"Can we have this for dinner tonight?" Kakashi threw a kunai at him and Itachi chucked a iron cast skillet at his head. But only because he had to break himself of the habit of reaching for kunai.

* * *

Fugaku walked down the dirt road with his cousins and his brothers behind him, they were going to see Itachi. They wanted to meet the young man's daughter, so that they could find a way to use her to gain more power, and Fugaku wanted to know why his son had quit his job as a shinobi when he knew that there was no real way out of such a job.

Uchiha's needed power to establish their supremacy. If one of them broke away the rest of them were left twisting in the wind. His son needed to relearn that a pawn should do as it was told, or the ones closest to him would suffer.


	27. Chapter 27

Naru was sitting outside on the porch playing with the ducklings when a group of men, Uchiha's from the looks of it walked up to the house and paused when they saw her. "We are looking for Itachi, will you tell us if he is here?" The tall dark haired man in the front asked some what rudely as he looked her over. Who was she, and why was she sitting on his son's front porch?

"I could. But I don't like the looks of you, so no sorry. You should leave now." Naru said as she smiled slightly when on of the ducklings started to rub it's little head against the bottom of her foot, tickling her. Fugaku glared at the girl.

"Do you even know who we are little girl?" One of the guys behind the one in front snapped. He sounded so arrogant. She wanted to slap the shit out of him, but she was comfotable where she was and didn't feel like moving or disturbing the ducklings as they crowded around her feet and played with her.

"Of couse I do. I just don't care. Your stupid posturing does'nt impress me, now leave before I decide to rip your arms off and watch you bleed out just for fun." Naru said as she lifted her head to glare at them.

The man that had spoken to her turned red and sputtered. How dare the little bitch talk back to them! They were powerful, strong and wise! Theirs was a name that struck fear into the hearts of many. She was just some little country bumkin with a big mouth and no skill.

"Tell us where Itachi is, or else you brat."

"Watch your mouth when you come to my home and start making foolish demands. You are in no position to order me around." Naru said as she gave them a haughty look.

"How dare you! You little-" the man moved in closer and raised his hand to slap her, her small hand shot out and grabbed his wrist as she kicked him in the groin then kicked him again in the side of the knee breaking it, he went down like a ton of bricks, screaming as she twisted his arm savagly and broke it in three places before kicking him in the face before settling back in a reclining position while the rest of the men gaped at her in shock.

And she had done it all without moving from her nice warm sunny spot. "You bitch! You filthy little whore! I'll kill yo-" There was a soft 'shaking' sound familiar with a kuni being thrown and the man went silent as the blade embeded itself in his neck. It had'nt killed him, but if he didn't get medical attention soon he would die. Naru gave him a cold smile.

"You know where the door is, and please pick up your trash and take it with you when you leave." Naru said gently as she jumped down from the porch and made a soft chirping sound to get the ducklings attention and walked off as soon as they came running to her. Chirping happily as they followed her around the back to the pond.

* * *

Kakashi stood beside Itachi and Minato staring down at the bright crimson stains on the walk way and frowned. "You don't think that it's Naru's blood do you?"

"Are you thinking that she might have started to miscarry?"

"It's not hers. It belongs to someone or something else." Kakashi said as he picked up the slight scent of human blood and ducklings. Oh shit she had murdered a witness to the ducky killings!

"Crap, we better go check on the ducklings." Kakashi said as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. Itachi looked at him funny. She would'nt. Naru was too kind to hurt the ducklings. Unless.....

"Fuck, lets go check on them." Hopefully she had'nt killed the little pests.

"You really think she would hurt those adorable, innocent little bird?" Kakashi snorted. Since when had that ever stopped her from killing something. Hell she was known for kicking puppies if they bit her first. The cutness factor had never worked really well on her. Which was why he worried about their kid. If their son/daughter tried any of that cutesy crap with her; she would eat them alive.

"Yes, yes she would if they got on her nerves." He was'nt about to tell them that Kyuubi sometimes took over so that he could go hunting. That would just worry them more.

Wow, there had been absolutly no hesitation in his words. "She's kicked you around a few times too, huh?"

Kakashi said nothing. They would learn soon enough that living with her was like living with a terrorist whom just happened ot be a forign dictator. There was no excape from the terror, when she decided to terrorise them. After all they had to come back home sometime. And she would be right there with an evil smirk on her face and an unholy glint in her pretty eyes when they came back. And then the vicous cycle would begin again.

They got around to the back yard and were slightly suprised to see Naru laying on the ground with one of the ducklings draped like a little down feathered scarf over her neck just under her chin and the other two were curled up against her side with their little heads tucked under their little wings dozing.

Kakashi blinked in suprise. Wow that was a first, he had never seen Naru take up with little fuzzy animals after having seven months of nightmares about being eaten by them. And they all looked so cute!


	28. Chapter 28

Kakashi grabbed Naru's hand and pulled her towards the house as soon as she woke up and set the duckies aside. "You two play with the duckies while I cuddle with Naru.' Kakashi said lamely as he pulled her inside of the house and pinned her against the first wall they started to pass and fastened his mouth to hers and slipped his hands under her shirt to cup her breasts. She moaned softly as he pressed his body closer to hers, letting her feel his desire for her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, grinding her hips against his throbbing, aching cock. He hissed as he broke the kiss and let his head fall back as she pressed kisses against his jaw before latching onto the skin of his throat after ripping his shirt right down the middle. He gasped as she slammed his back against the wall and kissed him hard on the mouth. Leaving him feeling breathless and weak kneed.

She pulled away and tugged her shirt off over her head and crooked her finger at him as she walked down the hall to the bed room. He followed her and laid himself down on the bed after ditching his pants and waited for her to join him. She closed the door and locked it and walked over to the bed and laid herself partually on top of him and took his dick in her hand and kissed him breathless again as she worked him with her hand.

He ran his gloved hands down her back, over the globes of her ass and stroked her pussy with hsi finger tips until she was nice and wet. "You ready for me?" He panted as she nodded her head and stradled him. He smiled and reached up to brush her hair back from her face as she took his weeping cock inside of her slick heat. They both cried out, Kakashi lifted his hips up off of the bed forcing her to take more of him before settling back down on the bed and letting her ride him until they both came.

* * *

Fugaku walked up the small path to the house that his son had moved into and decided that it might be in his best intrest not to knock this time and walked over to the door and frowned as it swung open as soon as he turned the knob. Had his son forgotten that there were all kind of people who could wander into his home? He should have locked the door. He walked inside and paused when he heard some noise coming from down the hall.

It was a woman's voice, pehaps the same one from earlier. He walked down the hall a little ways and stopped outside the master bed room and peeked through the door. there on the bed he saw the blond on her hands and knees, gripping the sheets in her hands as a teen about fifteen or sixteen years old with silver hair and mis matched eyes, the teen was leaning over her as he thrust into her, making her cry out and bury her face against the sheets.

Kakashi's eyes flickered to the door to study it from under his bangs, he pressed his lips against Naru's ear and whisped in a hushed tone that only she could hear as he used his other hand to cover her mouth. "Someone is at the door." He panted as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and pushed himself deeper. She whimpered against his hand and clenched around him. He growled and picked up his pace as he slipped his left hand under the pillow and grasped the kuni there.

He would take care of their pervert problem then finish fucking her into the matress.

* * *

Itachi walked into the house to grab a drink when he started to pass the hall and froze in mid step. There down the hall standing just outside Naru and Kakashi's room, watching them and stroking himself through his clothes was Itachi's father.

Itachi didn't say a word, really what would he say? What the fuck is your problem? What the hell are you doing jacking off to your grad daughter? He was a disgusting man with such horrible habits and a bad temper. The world would be better off without him. Itachi picked up the weapons pouch, and pulled out a kunai. Even though he had said he would never pick up a blade again, in this one instance he would shed blood again, and have Minato help him bury the body in the back yard.

He doubted that he would mind much once he heard what Itachi had caught him doing. He moved silently down the hall to stand behind the man that had sired him.

Naru's head snapped up as she felt an extremly large amount of killing intent moving towards the bedroom and knew that it was Itachi. Dread rose in her chest and settled there like a lead weight. If he killed the man watching them, he would go insane and murder everyone in the clan. She pushed Kakashi off of her causeing him to fall back off fo the bed and land on the floor with a yelp. She started to look back at him and apoligize but there was no time. Itachi was moving in for the kill.

She was across the room, throwing open the door in an instant and grabbed Itachi's wrist as he started to bring his arm down to kill his father. "Stop it now!" Her voice sounded like thunder, the sheer volume of it making Itachi, Fugaku and Kakashi all yelp and clap thier hands over their ears as the house shook as if it were caught in an earthquake. The kunai clattered ot the floor with a dull thud and she crossed her arms over her naked breasts and glared at the two men.

"Living room! Now!" the two looked at her funny as she stomped her foot and pointed. Itachi shrugged grabbed his dad by the hair and dragged him back down the hall way to the living room as Naru slammed the door and went to see if kakashi was okay as she pulled on some clothes.


	29. Chapter 29

Itachi slumped down in his seat and hung his head as his livid daughter paced back and forth in front of him and growled in frustration. Minato had abandoned him and his father to Naru's not so tender mercy. She turned to them and he said a silent prayer that she wouldn't hurt him too badly, he wanted to live long enough to see his grand baby's after all. Since he planned to be around for the birth of more than one.

"How dare you pick up a weapon again after you promised me that you would'nt." He sank lower in his seat and shot his father a glare. She put her fist through the wall next to her. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Oh god she was royally pissed. _Heaven save me._

She turned her violet eye to Fugaku and bared her teeth at him like an animal. "And you! How dare you enter _my_ home, without permission and spy on my husband and I! I should take your sorry ass out and beat you to death! Who the fuck do you think you are snooping around _my_ home after I told you to get off my land!" She snarled as she looked between the two men.

Fugaku opened his mouth to speak and was surprised when her hand shot out and connected with his cheek faster than he could react. "Shut your mouth or I'll rip out your tongue." she hissed and was some what pleased when his mouth snapped shut. Itachi's eyes went impossibly wider and he looked at Naru. Holy f'ing god she had hit his father! Even he shied away from striking the man that had helped sire him. Not out of fear mind you, but out of self preservation instinct.

"Let me make things perfectly clear to you since you have a hearing problem. If I catch you, your buddies or anyone else, snooping around my home, Itachi's home, or Minato's home. I will hunt you down, skin you alive while you scream, and dump your bloody body in the nearest wolves den I can find, and watch while they tear you apart. Do you understand me, you maggot?" Naru said in a low dangerous tone as she leaned over Fugaku. The man nodded mutely. Oh yes he understood alright.

This girl was a threat to his plans for his son, and would have to learn that she couldn't spit in the face of the Uchiha's clan head and walk away unscathed. He doubted that killing her would be a good idea since she was claiming to be married to Hatake Kakashi, but there would be little that the boy could do if she was attacked while he was away.

She gave him a sweet smile grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him across the room as Kakashi opened the window for her and took several steps back and watched in amusment as she chucked the man out the window and right into the trash.

"Ahhh, much better." She said as she slammed the window closed and turned around to look at Itachi who suddenly had that deer in the headlights look on his face. He pressed his back as against the couch cushions as far as he could go and made a funny whining sound as she leaned over him until their faces were a mere hairs breadth apart.

"Don't you ever let me catch you about to kill someone ever again. I mean it Itachi. Never again or I'll hurt you.....badly. Understand?" He nodded his head and she sighed and patted him on the head and straitened up to her full height. He had never been so scared before in his life as he had been just a second ago, and could'nt figure out why she had'nt done him the same way that she had done his father.

He knew by now that she didn't fear him or anyone else. But she seemed to be holding back with him, unlike his father. Minato peeked inside the door as Naru stood up and wondered if she had killed Itachi and his dad since the two of them were so damn quiet.

"Uh, Naru honey. Do I need to start digging a couple of graves?" _I really don't want to be an accomplice to murder. _He thought as Itachi peeked up over the back of the couch to glare at him. Minato sighed in relief, oh thank god. _Yippee I'm free, not no one needs an accomplice today- _Minato's inner idiot sang cheerfully. He shook his head, that had done a real number on his nerves.

"I'm going to go get some booze. Itachi, wanna come with me?" Itachi was across the room, attached to his arm in the blink of an eye. Minato laughed and put his hand on the top of the younger man's hand and started walking while Itachi mock cried and told him about how scared he had been.

"It was so scary." Itachi said against his jacket sleeve. Minato laughed. He had heard Naru's voice from outside, hell he had even noticed how raising her voice had caused the entire house to shake, and frankly he thought it would be cool to learn how she did that.

He could use it to scare people when he snuck up behind them. "I thought I saw my life flash right before my eyes."

"Oh, what did you see?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot. Mainly stuff from my childhood. My mom standing over me laughing while saying, 'Ita-chan, get out of that outfit before your father comes home.' Ya know stuff like that." It would be a cold cold day in hell before he told Minato that he had been playing princess in one of his mother's dresses.


	30. part 2

A month later-

Kakashi stood next to Naru in his formal clothes looking out over the crowd as she took the Hokage's hat from her head and looked out over the people that she was now responsible for. Wow there was a lot of people out there. She could only remember seeing so many people in one place once, and that was when Tsunade had been sworn in. Itachi and Minato stood off to her left side with Sartobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

On her right stood the entire Anbu black ops. She took a deep breath and smiled as the ceromony concluded and Kakashi and the rest of her family came running up to her to give her hugs and tell her how proud of her they were. "What do you plan to do first, Naru?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

She sighed as she thought about it for a second. She had to get rid of the current council and form a new one of people that she could trust. "I'll need your help with something." She said as she looked at Sarutobi. The former Hokage cocked his head.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I need your help finding people to take the place of the current council." He looked interested. And so did Kakashi, Itachi, Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Your going to have them retire?"

"I'm going to strip them of their power, and force them out." Naru said as she walked down the hall towards her new office. The group trailing behind her.

"Do you have any idea's on who you want to fill their seats?" Minato asked curiously. Naru gave him a sunny smile and he groaned. This might not go so well for them. Itachi paled a bit and started looking around for the nearest exit.

"As a matter of fact I do. Get me Shikaku Nara, Hyuga Hiashi, Might Gai. The others I want are right here in this room-"

Everyone looked at the others with a funny expression on their faces. "Itachi, Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Sarutobi I want _you_ to be our advisor." Naru said as she turned ot look at them. Kakashi gave Naru an calculating look and cocked his head. Well, well. She had thought this out carefully, he could tell. He also knew the next few things that worried her the most.

She had been going over a plan with him to take out Orochimaru, and hunt down the Akatsuki and pick them off one by one. All in all she had been constantly planning out their next move, she had also figured out a way to stop the Uchiha from becoming extinct, and stop Neji's father from being killed. She was fucking brilliant.

"Alright. We accept. What do you need to do next?" Minato asked with a grin. Even Itachi had to admit that their daughter was a brilliant tactition. As far as the village was concerned they were the most powerful shinobi in the village, and having them backing her would make it damn near impossible for anyone to try and get close enough to her to hurt her. They would be serving as her sheild just as much as she was theirs.

How devious of her. "Next I need to pick my Anbu body guards, and speak with a couple of people about filling the positipon of my assistants."

"You already have the names in mind I take it." Tsunade said with a smile. Naru grinned at her. Indeed she did. She would have Inoichi, Chouza, Ibiki, Anko, Genma, Hizashi and Shiba serve as her body guards.

As for her assistants...she would have to speak with Umino-san and his son Iruka about filling those positions. "Now then, lets start." Naru said with a smirk as Kakashi moved to stand beside her as the former council was summoned to her office and publicly stripped of their titles, and power.

* * *

Several hours later Naru was sitting in her chair looking over the files of the group of Anbu standing before her. They all seemed rather curious about her, aside from Genma who had simply waved to her then gone back to standing at attention as protocal dictated.

She finished looking over the last file, which happened to be Anko's and then looked at the group. They were exactly what she expected them to be. "When would you all like to start your new jobs?" She asked as she steepled her fingers and rested her elbows on the desk.

"Ma'am?" Ibiki said curiously. She smiled at them.

"Your new jobs, dear. Do you have any problems starting right away?"

"What exactly will our new jobs be, my lady?"

"You'll all be my personal body guards from this day forward. I trust that you'll all take care of me." She said with a smile as they all looked at her like she had grown a second head before bowing.

"You honor us, my lady." Ibiki said with a smile. Naru smiled at them and said nothing. The honor was all hers really. She laughed softly. They were such high strung people. They needed to go out and have fun for a while.

"All of you take the rest of the day off and have some fun. I'll see you bright and early in the morning." She said gently as they all gave her a confused look and she smiled and waved them away as there was a knock at her office door.

* * *

Umino walked into the office cautiously and stared at the girl that he had wanted to talk into joining Anbu and shook his head. She had over shot her position as a mere assassin and become the Hokage in just a month. How odd that she would want to see him and his young son.

What was she planning? He wondered curiously. "Ah Umino-san, and young Iruka please come in and sit down. We have much to talk about." Yes, yes they did.

* * *

Holy shit, 30 chapters! and over a hundred reviews. I'm lucky to still be alive.


	31. Chapter 31

"Please don't look so nervous Umino-san. Your scaring your son." The girl said gently as he walked forward and made sure to keep a tight grip on Iruka to keep him from getting into mischief.

"Yes, my lady. Forgive me." Umino said as he sat down and kept his eyes on his son as he sat down in the chair next to him before turning to the small blond. What was the Hokage thinking making a mere child, no matter how good she was at assassination the Hokage? He just didn't understand.

"What is it that you wish to speak with me about, my lady?" Umino asked nervously. He had never really thought about it before but it was very possible that the girl was a killer of a much higher caliber than he, which may be why she had been made the Hokage. The thought of her being that strong made him nervous to the point where he wanted to squirm.

"I would like you and your son, Iruka to work with me as my assistants."

He frowned, "Your assistants, my lady?"

"Yes. You know help me get the paper work done, run some simple errands. Help give out missions and such." Naru said gently. He blinked at her, looked at his son and cringed.

"I would'nt mind, but Iruka is still in the academy learning to be a shinobi."

"I'm aware of that Umino-san and I'm also fully prepaired to grant him the rank of genin, here and now. But that is'nt all I would like to speak with you about."

"Oh, thats very kind-"

"I'm not finished Umino-san. I would also like to teach him some of my own jutsu's." She said with as she looked at the boy. He gave her a shy smile and blushed. Umino blinked, was she serious? The Hokage wanted to train his son.

"Why would you want to train my son?"

"Because I see a great deal of potential in him, and I know that the jutsu's would benifit him when he got older." She knew that he would use them wisely. Iruka looked at his dad with the puppy dog look. His eyes silently begging his father to say yes.

"Before I agree to anything. What would you be teaching him?"

" A few jounin level, and sanin level jutsu. Some medical jutsu would'nt hurt him either." Naru said with a smile. Umino blinked again. Dear god she was serious!

And she was right, once Iruka had those jutsu down he would be almost unstopable. He shrugged a bit. "Okay, when do we start?"

"First thing in the morning. That okay with you?"

He nodded and bowed to her to show respect and walked out of the room while Iruka stopped just in the door way gave her a shy smile and waved before running after his dad. Naru sat back in her seat and fanned herself with a piece of paper. Goddamn, Iruka was an a dorable little guy when he gave that shy smile of his. It made her curious about why he was still single in her time line.

It certainly had nothing to do with a lack of affection. Or sex appeal. _I'll have to get to know him as he is now and figure it out. _

* * *

Kakashi walked into the office a short time later with a stack of papers and smiled at Naru as she looked up from her work. Being the Hokage was one of the few things in life that she had always taken seriously, much like their marriage to each other. She put her whole heart and soul, her blood sweat and tears into every paper that she signed, every law that she passed, every fight that she was in to defend the village, and still found the time to maintain her relationships with her most important people.

She was utterly amazing. "Got those papers that you wanted."

She gave the papers a dirty look and sighed as he put them down on the corner of her desk and looked her over. She was beautiful with her hair up in a hair clip at the back of her head, some of the silken strands escaping to flirt with the skin of her nape, and cheeks. Her skin had a healthy glow to it, and her shirt was nice and modest until you were standing right next to her, then you could see down her it. She had filled out nicely in the past month, her breasts had gained some of their old size due to the milk her body was producing for their baby. And her stomach was starting to swell a bit now that she was two months along.

He licked his lips as she read a paper and reached out to take the page from her. All work and no play, upset him greatly. She looked up at him and snorted when she saw that hungry look on his face. Sex already. It was'nt even five o'clock yet. He moved around the desk to brush the hair away from her nape and kiss her there before sliding his hands along her arms then wrapping them around her and cupping her breasts in his hands.

She hissed and let her head drop back on her shoulders as he teased her hardened nipples through her shirt and kissed her neck, his tongue slipping out to lick along her jugular vein. Mmm, she tasted good. "Stand up and put your hands on the desk in front of you."

Naru stood up and did as he told her too and trembled when she felt his hands slipping under her skirt, she heard a soft growl of approval from him before he licked along her slit. She gasped as he cupped her butt cheeks in his hands and loved her with his mouth. Licking, nipping and sucking until she was crying for him to let her cum.


	32. Chapter 32

Kakashi was sitting in Naru's seat holding his dozing wife. Today had been an exhausting day for her, what with the paper work, talking to people, and having sex five times until she passed out from exhaustion. After she had conked out he had redressed her, restyled her hair and settled her in his lap when he sat down. He had been holding her while she slept for the past two hours. Feeling content to simply sit there and hold her close to him.

He knew what she wanted to do next, and while he didn't mind as long as he was with her, the thought of her facing that viper Orochimaru in her current state made him long for the man's life blood. He would'nt stop her, merely because he knew that this had to be done. But that didn't mean that he had to like it. And he didn't, not one fucking bit. He had already had seven wonderful years with her, he intended to have fifty or sixty more even if he had to cheat death time and time again for them.

Naru stirred slightly in his arms and made a soft whining sound, she didn't want to wake up. She was comfortable. Kakashi smiled and brushed her bangs back from her face as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey beautiful, still sleepy?"

She glanced at him then buried her face in the hollow of his shoulder. "Sleepy..." she muttered as she rubbed her face against his shirt. He chuckled and put one of his hands on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Come on now, you have to wake up or you won't sleep later." He said in an effort to coax her awake. She shook her head and pressed her face against his neck even more and simply lay there for several minutes breathing deep before she lifted her head and gave him a mean look.

"You suck, ya know." He grinned at her and kissed her lips before standing up and setting her on her feet next to the desk. Deciding that he was'nt going to rise ot her bait. It was far better for his health if he did'nt anyways. She yawned and shook her head as if to clear it.

"What time is it?"

"Six...ish." She looked at him. Sixish. Did she need to send him back to school so that he could learn to tell time properly?

She looked at the stack of papers on the desk and sighed. She had'nt even finished her paper work. Dammit. Kakashi looked at the stack of papers and sighed. Looks like he would be doing some homework tonight. "Kashi-" Naru said his name, she sounded like she was a million miles away, her eyes focused on the calender.

"Yeah baby."

"Lets go hunting tonight." She said as she noticed today's date circled in bright red ink on the calender. Tonight was the night that Orochimaru was going to enter the village and try to kill the third Hokage. Kakashi straitened up and dropped the papers that he had been collecting.

"Uh....okay." _Motherfucker._ Was that shit going down tonight? Kakashi wondered in a panic.

Naru looked at him as if she could read his mind. "Calm yourself Kashi, I'm not so weak and defencless that I would die and leave you to carry the furture burdens alone while raising our baby."

He gave her a worried look. "I know." He said gently. But that didn't mean that something could'nt happen. Naru was'nt as invulnerable as she seemed. If Orochimaru got his hands on Kakashi and timed things just right.....

He squeezed his eye closed and said a slient prayer. Hopefully they would both live through the night. And if not, then at least they would be in good company on their jurney to the next world.

* * *

He loved the night, the cover of darkness and shadow that cloaked the land. The village lights burned like thousands of twinkling stars, so pretty in the darkness. Too bad he was planning to burn it all to the ground. Blood, it was a madness coursing through his veins. He loved the color, the texture, the smell and taste of it. It captivated him, entralled him, drew him in and painted his dark world in lovely shades and colors. It made him happy to hear the dying whimpers and screams of others.

The sounds reminded him of a soft and whimsical lullaby. Such wonderful sounds. But nothing compared to the sounds of a dying friend. They put all their stregnth, all their hopes and dreams in each and every breath, and nothing thrilled him more than snuffing them out. Watching them struggle. Seeing the hoplessness as their life slowly faded.

He loved that the most.

* * *

Naru stood in the branches above the ground watching for any signs of her least favorite snake. There was a shuffling sound coming from her left and she smirked in the darkness. The top of his head was visible to her as he ran through the dense under brush, unwittingly heading toward Kakashi whom was standing by in his own niffty verson of sage jutsu. Complete with the claws, fangs and sexy wolf ears.

_Tear him apart baby._


	33. Chapter 33

The fight with the serpent was notoriously short lived. In fact Naru was disgusted by how easy it had been to snuff the snake sanin out. One minute he was running through the woods, the next....he was dead. Kakashi must have cloaked his presence perfectly to have been able to take the Sanin out without even a scuffle. And from the looks of it there wasn't even anything left to bury. Who knew Kakashi had such a sadistic side to him? He had torn Orochimaru's body to itty bitty snaky pieces as soon as he had dropped out of the tree onto the man's back. Jesus christ.

"Nice work Kashi." she said breathlessly as he appeared out of thin air in front of her. She had to hand it to her man, the sage jutsu looked fucking great on him. And the way his behavior was affected by it was'nt half bad either.

He smirked at her as he stepped over the remains and closed the distance between them. He was spattered in blood, and his eyes....in the sage form they took on the color of molten amber. He reached out a bloody clawed hand and touched her tentatively, as if he were almost too afraid to get too close to her for some reason. She smiled and leaned her cheek into his palm as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Going feral on me?" Naru asked as he took a hesitant step closer. He would do this until he had her backed against something solid if she let him. He cocked his head and licked his lips. He was hungry. His need ot hunt had already been met, now he wanted to slid between her legs and mate until they were both too exhausted and weak to move. He didn't care if people came looking for them, or if they were found butt naked next to his kill.

She backed away from him as he took another step and he raised a brow at her. Was she toying with him? He took another step forward, and she took another back. She was toying with him. He realised as they repeated the process several more times before she smiled at him and vanished inot thin air. He growled low in his throat, the sound could easily be interpreted as an amused sound.

If his mate wished to play with him then far be it from him to disappoint her.

* * *

He landed on a tree branch and sniffed the wood, it carried her scent. His elusive mate was going to be bed ridden for a month once he was done with her. He lifted his face to the sky and sniffed again, and growled. She was close by. Maybe hidden somewhere in the immediate area. _You will not escape me. _He thought as he jumped down from the tree branch and landed lightly on the balls of his feet and took off running.

He was a wolf, one of the most intelligent and cunning preditors to walk the earth. His female was a fox, cunning, sleek, majestic and lovely to behold. She was an wonderful escape artist, but she was underestimating his hunting skills. He stopped in a small clearing and dropped to one knee and reached out to pick up the skirt that she had been wearing. He felt his lips curve up in a smile.

Ah, his female was trying to distract him by leaving an artical of clothing behind. He rubbed the rough fabric against his cheek and palmed his aching length. He would find her soon. He didn't have a choice if he wanted some relief.

He heard the haunting sound of her laughter, and jumped to his feet and bolted through the dense under brush to his left, his molten amber eyes catching sight of his prey as he increased his speed. She looked back at him and yelped as he tackled her to the ground from behind. Twisting his body around her smaller one so that he took the brunt of the fall. The both lay in the soft grass panting for a moment as he kept his arms locked tightly around her slender body, he had to hold her like this or she would get away from him again.

He rolled them until he was on top of her and ripped her shirt down the middle. She gasped and arched her back as he leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked while his other hand palmed her roughly. She squirmed under him and tried to reach up and tangle her fingers in his hair, but he quickly restrained her and kissed his way up to her mouth. She moaned and lifted her hips up off of the ground, rubbing them against him through his pants.

He growled as she nipped at his chin and neck with her sharp teeth before she bit him on the shoulder. He shuddered and reached down to remove her panties. It was irritating to have such a flimsy material between him and what he wanted. He used his claws to shread the fabric and freed himself from his pants and entered her in one thrust. She cried out and arched her back again. Oh god, he was so deep inside of her. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming, it felt so good.

So tight. She was so tight, and slick, and warm. He leaned over her and grasped her hips in his hands and dragged her closer as he thrust harder. His movements torn between fast and tender, and border line violence. He hit her sweet spot and shuddered when her pussy clenched around him. He groaned and withdrew from her so that he could flip her onto her stomach, and slid back into place. She cried out as he nipped at the tender skin of her nape and sank his fangs into her neck, wanting to leave a mark behind on her pale skin.

The taste of her blood hit his tongue, as he thrust deeper, faster, pausing only when it looked like she was about to cum. Not yet. He could'nt have her cumming just yet.


	34. Chapter 34

Minato leaned over and kissed his lover on the cheek as she rolled over under the bed sheets and smiled at him, murmuring a gentle 'I love you' to him as he quietly pressed a kiss to her swollen lips and slipped form the bed so that she could sleep.

He still couldn't believe what she had told him, he was going to be a father....again. He was stunned really, and excited. He wasn't sure what to do, or what to say. He loved Naru, and knew that he wanted to be a part of her life just as much as he wanted to be a part of his second child's life. He tugged his pants up over his hips and flopped down on the couch in Kushina's living room and wondered if he was going to have another beautiful little girl, or a rambunctious pain in the ass boy that he would absolutely adore.

_I hope it's a boy._Naru would go crazy from all the cuteness. He snickered at that thought and wondered how Kushina was going to react when she met Naru, and his kind of sort of life partner, Itachi.

* * *

Itachi was pacing back and forth on the porch. It was past three in the morning and Naru and Kakashi had yet to come home. Needless to say, he was starting to get worried about them. They normally didn't stay out past nine at night. And that was when no one was expecting them home. _I hope that they are okay. _Because Naru couldn't really fight in her current condition. And he wasn't even sure if Kakashi was with her or if he was out looking for her.

He waited another thirty minutes for them ot show up before he left the house to go look for them. And if he couldn't find them than he would talk to Sarutobi about them being missing. He would send out a search party to look for them if he had too.

* * *

Kakashi lay partially on top of Naru, panting heavily, his breath fanning her nape, causing the hair there to sway every time he breathed. She made a soft whimpering sound and tried to lift her head, but couldn't, his hand was resting on the back of her head, pushing her back down as her body trembled from the after shocks of her last orgasm.

He lifted his head and licked away some of the blood on her shoulder. She twitched as his rough tongue moved over her shoulder, up to the wound on her neck where his fangs had pierced her skin. She made a whining sound as he carefully turned her to look at the wound and felt his ears flatten back again his head. That didn't look so good. He sighed and focused his chakra onto the tip of his tongue and leaned down and started to heal the wound with every brush of his tongue.

Naru sighed as he finished, her skin was tingling from his chakra. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up as he moved back to allow her some room to move. She glanced at him and shook her head. Kakashi would be stuck in his current state for several days, maybe longer simply because he could'nt dispell the natural energy in his body as fast as he collected it. "We need to go back to the kill and make sure that it has'nt started to regenerate." She said gently as she started to try and stand and almost fell.

Kakashi's hands reached out and grasped her upper arms and stood there holding her upright. She gave him a smile and held out her hand for her skit, he gave her a playful look and pulled the rough fabric from the pouch around his upper leg and handed it to her then watched her put it on and tie the edges of her torn shirt together. Then followed her out of the clearing and back to where their game had started.

She walked around the big bloody spot on the ground and looked around, slowly branching off from the place where Orochimaru had died and looked for some of the missing pieces of his body. So far she had found one of his eyes, some fingers, an ear, some hair, but a lot of his body was still missing. Especially the soft tissue and organs. In fact a lot of the body was still missing. Almost everything from the waist up in fact.

And she was starting to get a sneaky suspicon about where all of that soft tissue and such were. She just hoped that she was wrong about her guess.


	35. Chapter 35

"Kakashi. Baby, come here." He slowly walked over to her, confirming her fears. Son of a bitch! He had eaten the head, and other things. She could tell by the way that he was acting. He only walked ot her like that when he knew that he had done something wrong. But to eat over half of Orochimaru's body! That was just a whole new level of wrong.

"Dammit Kashi, tell me that you didn't _eat_ your kill." She hissed as she grabbed him and turned his head, this way and that wondering how he could have managed to choke down so much tissue without her catching him. He lowered his head, his cute little wolf ears flattening back against his head, as he peeked at her from under his bangs. She growled at him warningly and he made a yipping sound and put his hands over his head and braced himself to be hit.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she reached out and placed her hand against his cheek, and looked up at her with a startled look on his face. "Kashi, how could you? Do you even remember what happened to Kabuto when he transplanted some of Orochimaru's organs in his body? He became Orochimaru's new vessel. Do you want to be my enemy?" She asked softly, the concern and sad expression on her face was his undoing.

He made a low keening whine. He didn't want to be her enemy. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He had simply been over excited about his kill and had taken things too far. She gave him a small smile and pulled him as close to her as she could and wrapped her arms around his body while she tried to think of what she could do to stop Orochimaru's tissues from regenerating and taking over _her_Kashi.

There were ways to render Orochimaru's regeneritive powers, and body change jutsu's useless. Acid would be the best way at this point in time. If she infused it with her chakra and had Kakashi drink it, it would eat away at the tissues and organs that he had ingested earlier. It would be painful for him, and she would have to watch him closely but once the acid was done she could pull it from his body and heal any wounds that he might have gotten from the acid.

"Kashi, honey look at me, please." He lifted his head to look at her, his molten amber eyes troubled. She kissed him on the lips and pressed her forehead against his and sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, okay. I think I have a way to stop Orochimaru's tissues from taking you over. It's painful, I wont lie to you about that. But I will not leave your side, not even for a second. Twenty minutes. That's all I need to take care of the problem and heal you too. Do you think you can handle that?" She asked softly. Kakashi studied her and then licked her palm, his way of saying 'go for it' since he couldn't quite articulate his thoughts enough to speak.

She smiled at him and reached for the weapons pouch around his upper thigh and pulled out a medium sized vial of yucky yellow looking liquid that she made him carry around just in case, and popped the cork on it and stuck her index finger inside of it and hissed as the acid started to eat away at her finger tip and focused her chakra into the finger and poured it into the liquid until it turned an eirie glowing green color and handed it to him.

He took the vial from her and looked down at her bloody finger and started to reach for it but she pulled her hand just beyond his reach and spoke softly. "Kashi, drink that. Don't be worried, or scared of what might happen. I won't leave you for any reason. Okay." He looked at her face and brought the vial up to his mouth and drank it down in one gulp then doubled over in shock as it burned a path down his throat to his stomach.

She grabbed him and helped him to lay down knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay on his feet for another minute. She held him as he gasped in pain and broke out in a cold sweat as the acid finally reached his stomach and started to work on the shit that he had eaten. Naru leaned over him and brushed his silver hair back away from his face as he writhed and clenched his teeth until he tasted blood. How many minutes had it been already? He didn't know. But when he started to scream, Naru started crying. And he hated that he had pushed her to this point.

She placed a glowing hand against his neck, healing the burns along the inside of his esophagus, the burns on his vocal cords, and made sure to keep track of how many heart beats per minute. If his pulse started to slow or weaken in any way she would do everything that she could to stop him from dying. Twenty minutes later he was silent and still, having lost consousness a few minutes after drinking the acid. His pulse was still strong, though it was a bit slower than before and she was already pulling it from his body.

He gasped in pain everytime she pulled some of it out until there was nothing left to remove. She kept it contained in an orb of chakra and frowned at the amount of blood that was floating around in the orb, not enough to kill but cetainly enough to hurt. _I've got a lot of stuff to heal._ She thought as she handed the orb off to one of her shadow clones to dispose of a few hundred feet away at the base of a large tree.

Focusing her chakra into both of her hands she placed them against his naked skin and slowly started to heal the damage that she had foced him to endure. _I'm sorry Kakashi. I'm sorry...._

* * *

Sarutobi rolled over in his bed and muttered an oath as the knocking at his door persisted for several minutes. Whoever was knocking on his door so late at night was either stupid, or suicidal. There was a loud bang followed by a muffled voice that sounded suspiciously like Itachi's. He frowned and flopped over onto his back and listened to the young man speak.

"Naru and Kakashi are missing. We need to look for them." Right, okay. Naru and Kakashi were missing. That was nice. Wait what?! He was across the room in a flash, opening the door to look at Itachi with wide eyes and an alarmed expression on his face.

_"What?!!"_


	36. Chapter 36

Sarutobi rolled over in his bed and muttered an oath as the knocking at his door persisted for several minutes. Whoever was knocking on his door so late at night was either stupid, or suicidal. There was a loud bang followed by a muffled voice that sounded suspiciously like Itachi's. He frowned and flopped over onto his back and listened to the young man speak.

"Naru and Kakashi are missing. We need to look for them." Right, okay. Naru and Kakashi were missing. That was nice. Wait what?! He was across the room in a flash, opening the door to look at Itachi with wide eyes and an alarmed expression on his face.

_"What?!!" _He yelled before grabbing Itachi's shirt and yanking him inside of his room and slamming the door shut.

_"_How the hell could they be missing?" Sarutobi hissed as Itachi sat down in a chair across the room from him. He didn't particularly like being man handled.

"I don't know what to tell you sir, normally they are both home by nine o'clock. But tonight they haven't come home at all."

"Have you looked for them?"

Itachi narrowed his dark eyes at the older man, was he trying to insinuate that he didn't care enough about his daughter to look for her when she was missing? _Bastard. _Of course he had looked for them. He had even gone to see if Jiriaya and Tsunade had seen them in the red light district. But no one had seen them since earlier. How had they managed to lose themselves in such a small village? Were they even in the village? And if not, why would they be outside the walls were anything could happen to them and _they_ would never even know it?

"Of course I've looked. I've even been to see the sanin about their where abouts." Sarutobi frowned.

"And no one has seen either of them?"

"No. No one has seen them." Itachi said worriedly.

_Bloody hell! We have to search for them._

* * *

Minato had just got home and found a note on his front door, and read it. Blinked then reread it before he realised that the note was in Itachi's funky ass hand writing. The man needed to go back to school and learn how to write better, it looked like he was trying to read an alien language. All that he could make out were the words 'Naru' and 'missing', and that was it. He frowned and reread it again and decided to go find Itachi.

He looked across the way at Kakashi and Naru's house and noticed that there were no lights on. Not that there would be at this ungodly hour but still. It just meant that he would have to look for Itachi the hard way.

* * *

Naru had just finished healing Kakashi and sat back on her heels when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and hissed before rubbing the area where she had felt the pain. That had better not be what it felt like.

_Kyubbi, is everything okay in there?_

_'...... Everything is fine.' _Kyubbi said nervously. He wasn't about to tell her that he had been messing with all the lovely unfertilized eggs and semen in her body. That would just piss her off.

_He's lying to me. _She thought darkly. He was doing something to her body, of that much she was certain. But she wasn't sure about what degree he had been messing with her insides. He was planning something.

_'Say kit. Would you be so terribly pissed if you gave birth in three months instead of nine?' _

_Depends, how many would I be giving birth too?_ Crap, she was on to him.

_'.....Three, maybe four.'_Her body went ram rod stiff, and her face turned red. Was he insane?! Her body could only contain two! Why the hell would he be helping her conceive three or four?

_Touch my insides again and I'm going to skin you and make me a new fox fur coat! _Naru seethed at him. She got the impression that his ears were flattened back against his head and he was pouting.

_'But kit-' _Yup, he was pouting alright.

_'I think it would be best if you had this many, you are mated to a wolf after all, and wolves do have litters. Besides, doesn't your wolf just look absolutely yummy with those fangs, claws and ears. Mmmm.' _Naru's eye twitched a little. Was he saying that he was attracted to her Kashi? And if so, how was she supposed to deal with him? It wasn't like she could take him out and beat him or anything. No matter how much she might want too.

But then again, he was sort of right. Kakashi did look yummy like he was now, but then he always looked yummy to her. _'See! You think so too! Wouldn't you like a little souvenir of your _time _with the feral one?' _Oh dear god that _was_tempting. But if she conceived from her time with feral Kashi, there would be certain side affects to their children that would drive him up the wall.

They would be more like he was at this point in time, which would be nice. Who wouldn't want such well behaved children? And the cute little wolfy ears! She sighed. She knew that she just might regret this, but whatever. She lived to drive Kashi nuts. It was the best hobby that she had ever taken up.

_Make two of them boys with wolf ears, and one girl with wolf ears and you've got your self a deal._ Well, that had been easier than he had thought it would be.


	37. Chapter 37

"Okay, we are looking for the Hokage; Lady Naru. She was last seen after her meeting with Umino-san doing paper work-" Sarutobi sighed as a hand shot up in the air. What this time?

"Yes, Gai. What is it?"

"Are you sure she isn't buried under some of the books in the secret library? Because I was once trapped in there under a mountain of books for five days."

"No, she isn't in there."

"Did you check carefully?" Sarutobi made a funny noise. He had'nt checked there because Itachi had, and the room was now full of smoldering embers. The dreadful remains of the books that had traumatised so many.

"Yes. Yes we did. She's not there. Now-" He paused when Gai's hand shot into the air again. _I'm almost too afraid to ask. _He thought as he sighed again.

"Yes Gai. What is it?" _Again._

"Sir, maybe she was kidnapped by the spider king that lives in the secret passage ways underneath the village. She is a rather pretty girl after all." Several people groaned as Genma turned around and hissed.

"For the last time Gai, the fucking spider king isn't real!"

"Yes he is. I've met him. He's a very shy sort, but he does like the ladies." Genma said something rude about Gai's mother, and the young man turned ot Genma and snapped back something equilly rude about his mother.

Sarutobi rolled his eyes heaven ward. _God save me from gulible fools like Gai. _He thought as Itachi made his way through the crowd and grabbed both shinobi by the hair and slammed their heads together in iriitation, earning several amused looks as the two young men yelps.

"Both of you shut up and listen well. Naru is my daughter and you are all here to find her because she has gone missing! Now straiten up before I hang both of you by your balls from the highest tree and use you for target practice!" Itachi nearly shouted. Everyone looked at him funny. Naru was his....

There was no fucking way that the new Hokage was an Uchiha. There was simply too much eveidence against his claim. She smiled for one. And she was relitivly friendly. And her hair was....

"You know I just remembered seeing Minato hanging out with Itachi off and on for the past month or so. You don't think...."

"Shh, shut up Anko. He'll hear you." Hizashi Hyuga hissed.

Anko glared at the man, smirked and raised her voice so that Itachi could hear her. "Good, because I wanna know who was on top!" Itachi's eye twitched a little as he turned to look at the young girl. A mean look crossing his face as he walked up to her and grabbed a hand full of her shirt and lifted her up off of the ground to growl in her ear.

"I always top." Then put her down and walked away as her face turned blood red. Sarutobi hung his head in shame. If this was how the shinobi of the village acted while their Hokage was missing then it might be for the best if Naru and Kakashi stayed missing. He was starting to fear for the future of his people.

"I say we go on without the peanut gallery."

"I second that motion."

"Fantastic. Lets go before they realise that we're still around and start asking stupid shit again." Sarutobi said under his breath as he walked past Jiriaya, and Tsunade. Itachi fell into step behind him a few seconds later followed by Genma, Gai, Anko, Ibiki, Hizashi, and Umino.

* * *

Naru sat with Kakashi's head on her upper leg, lightly stroking his thick silver hair when his ears started to twitch a bit and his eyes fluttered open to look at her. She had'nt left him, just like she had promised. He made a soft whining sound and reached out to wind some of her hair around his fist and pull her down to him. She looked like hell. Her skin was an ungodly sickly white, there were dark circles under her eyes.

What was wrong with her? Had she used too much chakra? He brushed his lips across hers and felt her give him a shaky smile. She must have been very worried. "How do you feel?"

He licked her cheek and settled back down, laying his head back on her upper leg and turned onto his side and placed his hand on her stomach and frowned. There was a peculiar vibration, under her skin that should'nt be there. Was it the foxes doing? He looked up at her face and noticed a fleeting expression of discomfort before she realised he was looking, after which she forced her expression to go blank.

Kyubbi was singing while he worked. And she had been stuck listening to his voice singing in her mind for the past hour. Just what the hell was he doing anyways?

_'Dont ya, dont ya wanna litter of little ones? With little wolf ears, to drive ya, drive ya crazy.'_ Dear god, get some more fucking lyrics. If he kept going like this she was going to go mad from having those irritating words stck in her head.

_Shut up! Can't you work in silence?!_

_'Oh kit, of course I can. I just don't feel like it.' _Kyubbi said with a grin. He knew that she hated the song. That was why he was singing it so much. Naru hung her head and tried to keep from both laughing and crying. God she hated that damn fox so much right now.


	38. Chapter 38

Kakashi was laying on the ground next to Naru watching her as she fell into an exhausted sleep. It was starting to get cold out, the temperature dropping well below comfortable levels. He looked around for a second before remembering that they had passed a cave a short distance away when they had been running back to the kill, and looked at Naru. She was starting to get cold now, and drew her knees to her chest in an effort to keep herself warm.

He slowly pushed himself upright and reached out to brush her bangs back from her face and flattened his ears back against his head as he checked her coloring. She still looked very pale to him. He made a soft whining sound causing her to open her eyes a bit and look over at him. She gave him a tight lipped smile in an effort to reassure him that she was okay, but Kyubbi's mischief had drained her, and made her more susceptible to the cool air than she would normally be, she was clenching her jaw just to keep her teeth from chattering.

He looked over his shoulder and pointed in the general direction of the cave and whined again. He needed to get her somewhere where he could build a fire and let her rest properly. "I know, go on Kashi. Do what you need too. I can wait here for now." She said gently, she could see the worry in his eyes. He bared his teeth and growled. Like hell he was leaving her alone even for a second! She was in no condition to defend herself if she was attacked by animals.

She had used far to much of her power just to take care of him, and fix his stupid mistake. She blinked at him and reached out to run her fingers across his cheek lovingly. "I'm fine, Kashi. I won't move." She said gently. He snorted at her. What she meant to say was that she didn't have the stregnth to move. Typical of her, to use too much chakra and be left in such a state. He would have to watch her carefully for the next few days or she would'nt recover, and might become deathly ill.

He lightly smacked her hand away from his face and wrapped his arms around her and stood up. She made a strange choking sound and sighed. Well, she had tried to reason with him. But he was such an over protective, and stubborn man. He nuzzled the underside of her jaw and nipped sharply at the skin then started walking. The cave was'nt too far, and he was feeling much better now that the acid was'nt eating away at his insides.

Naru settled herself in his arms and let her eyes close again, christ she was tired. She was'nt sure just how much of her chakra Kyubbi was using, but she was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

_Kyubbi..._

_'I know kit. Just close your eyes and sleep. I'm almost done.' _

She nodded her head slightly and felt herself slipping away into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kakashi shifted one of his hands to his females neck and checked her pulse. It was a little weaker than it should be, but still very steady under his finger tips. As soon as they reached the cave he set her down and lay her on her back, and made a soft amused yipping sound. She was out cold. Literally. _Bout time she decided to really get some sleep._ He thought as he stood back up and went to check out the cave.

The last thing they needed was to try and take refuge in a place with a bear or mountain lion. He moved silently across the stone floor of the cave, wandering as far back from the mouth as he could without letting Naru out of his sight and deemed it empty and useable for their purposes. The next thing he did was go gather some brush, some leafy limbs from small plants to use to make a bed for her.

If he simply left her lying on the ground like he was now, she would catch her death. He made sure that there was enough to make an adequite bed for her without any sharp places that would jab her in the back or what ever and quickly laid the brush out a little ways from the mouth of the cave and then went to get her and laid her on it. She sighed in her sleep and curled up on her side facing him, and he smiled then got to his feet and set out to gather wood to make a fire to keep her warm.

All in all it took him close to fifteen minutes to finish his tasks and get a fire going. After that he settled himself next to her and rested his back against the stone wall to watch over her as she rested.

There was an awful lot of noise in the woods tonight, and there were some strange scents that put him on edge. Some one or something was out there looking for them. And he was'nt sure if they were friends or foes, but he did know that he would kill anyone who tried to hurt his mate.

* * *

Jiriaya stared at the object that he had tripped over and felt the need to scream like a little girl. He didn't know what the hell the lower half of a human body was doing way out here in the middle of nowhere but he did know one thing for certain. No animal would maul a person like this and not eat all of the remains. There was something frightening loose in the woods tonight and he wanted ot find Naru and Kakashi, then get the hell out of dodge.

Sarutobi and Itachi made their way over to him and stopped cold when they spotted the bloody legs in a pool of blood. "Please tell me we aren't looking at Naru's remains." Itachi said in a horrified voice.

"It's a man's legs, so no."

"Are they Kakashi's?" Gai asked as he stopped beside them.

"No, they belong to someone in their thirties. The legs are much longer than Kakashi's. He has'nt grown that much in the past year." Tsunade said in a certain tone.

"How do you know?" Sarutobi asked. Tsunade gave him a dirty look. She was a medical nin, of course she was going to know.


	39. Chapter 39

"How do you know?" Sarutobi asked. Tsunade gave him a dirty look. She was a medical nin, of course she was going to know. Besides she had access to every medical file in the village, and often read them to see what was new with the people in the village. It was one of the best ways to get to know someone without having at actually speak to them or spend time with them. Now if only she could find herself a husband that way...

"Because I'm smart." She snapped at him. Sarutobi looked a little surprised that she would take such a tone with him. Genma bent down and picked up what looked like an eye and frowned. It was a golden yellow color, like Orochimaru's eyes.

"Oi, Anko. What color are Orochimaru's eyes?"

Anko walked over to him and thought for a second. "Gold. Why?" Genma looked back at the eye in his hand and thought for a moment about when Naru had spoken with the Hokage. Hadn't she said that Orochimaru was one of the people responsible for the down fall of the village? _Well, hell. _No wonder she had disappeared. She and Kakashi must have known that the rogue sanin was skulking about and had come all the way out here to kill him.

"Genma, what's wrong?" Ibiki asked the teen. Genma held up the eye for them to see.

"I think I know why Naru and Kakashi went missing. I think that this is Orochimaru's, and those legs, must be his too." Everyone went silent. Was that the truth? Was the rogue sanin finally dead?

Tsunade reached out and snatched the eye from him and examined it closely. Her eyes widening as she noticed the distinct pigments, that were much like a finger print. Each one was unique only to the one who carried it. There was no mistaking it now. It was Orochimaru's eye. She looked away from the eye to the legs and then looked around for any sign of a struggle or a fight. Aside from some blood stains on a tree a few feet away there was nothing.

Who could have taken a sanin down so easily? Without any signs of a fight or struggle of any kind. Dear god, they were looking for a monster. Sarutobi closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer to the heavens for his former student's soul and said firecely. "If that is the case, then we need to find Kakashi and Naru now." There was no telling if they were at this point in time alive or dead, but either way they looked at it they had to find them and take them home.

"Well, now that we know that we are on the right track. Is there anywhere that they could be hiding out, to rest or whatever?"

"There's a cave near here. Just over......that way about half a mile." Umino said as he pulled out a map of the area and checked it. Lifting his hand a bit he pointed to the north.

"Alrighty then, we have a plan. Lets go!" Anko said cheerfully and started walking while Umino looked at the remains and narrowed his eyes. Ibiki, Jiraiya and Tsunade did the same thing. If Naru had known that he was skulking about, did that mean that she was a spy of some kind?

And if so what did that mean for their village?

* * *

Kakashi reached out and put his hand on Naru's cheek when she started moaning and thrashing around a bit in her sleep. She must be having another night mare. She moaned again and muttered something about 'damn ducks' and he smiled a bit. Yup, another nightmare. For someone who was'nt afraid of much of anything, even death. He would never understand her irrational fear of ducks even if he lived to be a thousand.

But then it was probably because they were fuzzy. Naru had irrational dislike of anything fuzzy, furry, or cute. He had learned that after giving her a teddy bear for her birthday one year. She had taken one look at the plush toy and promptly ripped it's head off and thrown it at him then kicked him out of her home in the pouring rain.

He had'nt given her any stuffed animals since then, although she seemed to have a soft spot for hand made Kakashi dolls. He had found that out a year after he had gotten into the habit of making them for her, she had had over five hundred of the damn things before they had gotten married.

He reached out and brushed her hair back from her face again and frowned, her skin felt far too cool under his hand. Just how much chakra had she been forced to use? He placed his clawed hand over her heart and focused some of his chakra into it and forced the chakra through her skin hoping that it might help her regain some of her color, and warmth. He watched her face for any signs of distress just in case he was using too much and smiled when some of the color returned to her face and she sighed in her sleep and smiled faintly in her sleep and turned her head so that her face was against his arm.

He made an amused yipping sound as trailed his fingers along her cheek to her hair and started gently running his fingers through her hair and started purring. She looked much better now. Not as pale, or as tired looking as she had been.

There was a loud snap of a tree branch breaking under the foot of someone or something that he didn't know, causing his head ot snap to the side and his eyes to narrow almost to slits as he slowly stood up and looked at Naru. She was still resting, the sound of the branch snapping, had'nt even peirced the fog of her consiousness.

If she had been feeling better she would have been the first one on her feet with a kunai in hand, ready to fight whatever or whoever was out there. But she was out of the game for now and that left him to defend her. Slowly, cautously he made his way towards the mouth of the cave, making sure that he blended into the shadows enough to hide his presence as he moved.

"Who stepped on that branch?" Itachi hissed at the group. Anko pointed at Genma who pointed at Jiraiya, who in turn pointed at Itachi. Gai rolled his eyes. And Tsunade looked like she was about to blow a gasket. Sarutobi buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

_Damn stupid kids._ He thought darkly, he was of half a mind to send the whole lot of them back to the academy first thing tomorrow. But first thing was first, someone was watching them, and from the amount of stealth they were using he could only surmise that it was Kakashi.

Kakashi's molten amber eyes flickered from one face to another. Filtering out the ones he knew and the one's who's scents were making him nervous. There were four in all. The tall brunette with hsi hair pulled back into a pony tail. A small girl with burgandy hair; the damn brat smelled like the snake man he had killed. The blond woman with huge breasts, she smelled like blood. And then there was Gai; he would like to sink his fangs into his leg a time or two to convey his dislike for the man, but he was afraid that Gai would just shake it off and see it as a bonding experience.


	40. Chapter 40

"Kakashi, I know that your there. Would you come out and let us see you?" Sarutobi called. Kakashi's silver white ears flattened back against his head and he growled in response. He didn't care if the old man was like a grand father to him, he could go fuck himself before Kakashi left Naru's side long enough to appease the group for any reason.

Sarutobi listened ot the soft warning growl that came from Kakashi and sighed. Something must be wrong with Naru or he would have come out by now. "Kakashi, is Naru alright? Can you tell us if she's hurt?"

The was a soft yipping sound followed by the sound of feet running away from the entrance of the cave. That must be the boy's way of telling them with out actually saying something. Or maybe he was stuck in some jutsu and was unable to tell them anything at all.

Kakashi dropped to his knees beside Naru and quickly checked on her before carefully lifting her up in his arms without disturbing her rest and quickly carried her back to the entrance of the cave and made another, slightly louder and more insistant yipping sound and stepped out into the open where the old man and the others could see him and Naru both.

Itachi gave him a stunned look, because of his appearance and then cast a worried look at Naru who lay limply in his arms. "Naru!" Itachi cried as he closed the distance between them and carefully took his little girl from Kakashi as Tsunade came forward to check on her while Itachi held her and tried to get her to wake up.

"Naru, angel, honey can you hear me? It's me, it's daddy. Come on baby wake up!" Itachi babbled worriedly as Tsunade checked Naru's vitals. She was suffering from exhaustion and chakra depletion, but other than that she was perfectly fine. She moved her hands down to Naru's stomach to check on the baby and nearly fainted when she found the steady chakra rythems of not one fetus but three more.

She blinked and pulled back slightly before deciding to check her findings again. And again, and again because she just could'nt believe what she was finding. But after the fifth check she was absolutely certain. Naru was'nt carrying just one child but four. _Goddamn it!_ Was Kakashi even aware of what he had done to the girl? Did he even know that due to the number of children Naru was currently carrying, her health was going to suffer considerably. She would have to be put on bed rest for the last five months to keep from suffering from complications.

And the chances of her surviving.....were slim to none. She would be very lucky if she did'nt bleed to death while giving birth. Hell she would be lucky if even one of the babies lived!

"We need to get her back to the village and put her in the hospital." Tsunade said as she let her hands drop to her sides. Itachi looked like he was about to be sick. The worry on his face speaking volumes.

"Why? Whats wrong with her?" Itachi asked worriedly, Kakashi moved in closer and whined as she gave him a dark look. What was wrong with his Naru? Was she going to be okay? He would have liked to ask, but his damn vocal cords were'nt working thanks to all the natural energy his body had pulled in.

"She's suffering from chakra depletion and exhaustion due to her condition. But that is'nt all. I just found not one baby chakra signiture but three more! She needs to be put in the hospital so that she can rest, and someone can keep an eye on her and moniter her health."

Kakashi stiffened where he stood as his eyes widened in shock. A litter! They were expecting a litter! And she had wanted to come out tonight to hunt! He was'nt sure what bothered him more, the fact that her health was at risk, the fact that she had'nt told him that they were having a litter, the fact that she was putting not just her life at risk but their childrens lives, or the fact that despite everything she was still so reckless that he was'nt sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

He looked at Naru lovingly and flattened his ears back and whined then held his arms out to take her from Itachi, and hugged her against his chest and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and made a soft purring sound to show that he was happy with the current situation despite the risks to her health.

Anko raised her hand catching Sarutobi's attention. He sighed and looked at the girl. "Yes Anko."

"What's with Kakashi's new look?" An intresting question, but not one that he could answer. Jiraiya looked the teen over before reaching out to grab one of his wolf ears and tug on it a bit just to make sure that it was actually attached to his head. The teen yipped then twisted his head around to growl at him warningly. Yes, they were real. Yes, they were attached to his head. And yes, that fucking hurt!

Jiraiya dropped his hand and jumped back when the boy snapped at him, trying to catch his arm or hand with his sharp fang like teeth. The boy reeked of natural energy. _Sage mode?_ He wondered curiously. There was no way that Kakashi could have achieved such a power without being trained by a sage personally. But then again as far as he knew Naru was a sage. As for his appearance, he looked like one of the ancient wolf demon sage's from the story books he had read as a child.


	41. Chapter 41

Back at the village 2hrs. later, and still no sign of Minito-

"What?!" Tsunade, Sarutobi, Itachi, Genma, Gai, Anko, Ibiki, and Umino all yelled as Jiraiya finished explaining what he had thought happened to Kakashi, to cause such a radical change in his appearance and personality.

"What the fuck do you mean Kakashi is in sage mode?"

"Are'nt you supposed to be the only sage around?"

Jiraiya looked slightly uncomfortable in his seat. "Yeah, but nothing is definite ya know."

"Are you saying that there is another sage somewhere out there?" Tsunade asked, she sounded like she was in a state of shock. Jiraiya nodded his head and waited for them to settle down beofre he said anything about what Naru had shown him the night they had first met.

"Actually, right here in the village." Jiraiya corrected Tsunade. Sarutobi looked at the man and cocked his head. He knew something.

"Really, who?" Umino asked curiously, if they had three sage's in the village then the tides of the current war could be turned in their favor! Their village and the people in it wouldn't have to worry or suffer as much.

"Naru. She sought me out one night and we had a little chat. When she got up to leave I couldn't help but notice the sudden change in her appearance. It looked like she was a toad sage like me. The tribal markings and the eyes sort of gave her away." He said as he looked at them, everyone jaws were on the floor. Hm, so none of them had been aware of just how talented their new Hokage was. How odd.

Sarutobi sat back in his chair and thought carefully. Naru and Kakashi were both from the future, which meant that they had skills and information that no one else knew of. Because of the fact that Orochimaru's corpse had been found after they had been discovered missing, people might start to think that they were traitors to the village. He would need to tell the people in the room everything or construct a very impressive lie to hide the truth.

Kakashi heard the giggles again and turned his head to glance at the group of women currently standing in the door way of his wife's room and growled in irritation. They had been sniffing around him like bitches in heat ever since he and the others brought Naru to the hospital. He knew that part of the reason they were sniffing around him was the way he currently looked. He had checked himself out in the mirror in the little bath room across the room.

He almost looked like his former self again. The muscle and weight he had lost during being pulled back in time had reappeared giving his lean frame more substance. His silvery hair had lengthened to hang to the small of his back; another irritation, since he would have to cut his damn hair so that he looked normal again. And his face....still the same as always. His masculine beauty knew no equal.

And his wolf traits simply made him look more alluring, just like Naru's fox traits when she used her ascended version of the sage jutsu. He looked back at Naru, still lying asleep on the bed and felt rather than heard one of the women moving into the room to speak to him. He snapped his head to the side and growled in warning at the woman. He honestly didn't give a damn why she was currently making her way into the room, all he cared about was Naru.

She was resting so soundly, and if the bitch dared to make a scene to get his attention and woke her, he would flat out kill her.

Umino thought about what the great sage Jiraiya had said and frowned. It was one thing to know that there were two more sages in the village. It was another to learn that both of those sages were unknown to even Jiraiya. If anything it raised a lot of questions. Who was Naru exactly? Where had she come from? He had seen her files, or at least her fake ones. Was she even from the leaf village? And if not, why had the third Hokage made her his successor?

He looked at the former Hokage who was sitting back in his seat with a sour look on his face. He didn't look very happy to him. "Sarutobi-sama, did you know about Naru and Kakashi's skill as a sage?" He asked curiously.

Sarutobi glanced at the man. He hated smart people. He truely did. There had been times when he would sit in his office listening to the pleas of the shinobi and villagers, and had wished that they would all get stupid and make his job that much easier.

"No, I can honestly say that I was'nt aware of their abilities to go sage."

"Why did'nt you have their skills evaluated?" Jiraiya asked curiously. Sarutobi scowled at him. Did the boy think he was stupid or something? He knew damn well that Naru and Kakashi both would have hidden their abilities from him if they had known that they were being evaluated. It was part of their plan to walk around the village unnoticed. Unfortunatly, they made such a good couple that they seemed to draw everyone's attention, whether that was their intention or not.

"Because they would have held back if they had known that they were being watched."

"So do it in secret."

"Are you insane? I'm not sure if you've noticed but those two watch us very carefully. And they guard their secrets just as carefully." Sarutobi growled at them. Tsunade sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in irritation.

"Then why not send them to Inoichi to be checked out?"

"Because I was afraid of what might be found. When Naru first came to this village....she told me some very disturbing things. And that she was here to stop those things from happening."

"What did she say?" Umino asked. He wanted to know why the former Hokage was so afraid to have them checked by Inoichi.

Sarutobi looked at the ceiling, and said a quiet prayer. He hoped that they would understand, and that Naru would forgive him for doing this without her. "She told me, that she had seen the total annihalation of our village and it's people. I'm not quite sure what it was, or even how she saw it, but she gave me a list of names, and dates. She didn't tell me everything....but it was enough."

"Could she have some kind of blood line limit that allows her to know things?"

"It's possible. It's also possible that she is completely insane."

"That's no good, Kakashi would'nt bind himself to someone who is insane. That would be more like slitting his own throat, he just would'nt do it."


	42. Chapter 42

Kakashi had his back against the wall, as his chair went skidding across the floor and the woman advanced on him. He made a low whining sound and looked at Naru, no good, she was still out of it or she would have throw the chair at the woman's head. "Ohhhh, you are a pretty boy-" The woman said breathlessly as she reached out to touch him. Kakashi bared his teeth and growled.

_Don't fucking touch me! _He screamed in his mind as he shifted his weight to the left to run. He didn't want to be touched by anyone but Naru. And the bitches scent would upset his mate once she woke up. "What's wrong, pretty boy? Don't you want to be petted?"

_No. Not by you!_Never by anyone but Naru. She was the one he wanted to touch him. She was the one he desired. She was the one that he loved. And if the woman thought that he was simply going to sit still and allow her to touch him like a _good dog_ then she was going to be very, very disappointed when he ripped off her arm.

"Hey Mimi, maybe you should leave him alone. According to this chart, that girl in the bed is his wife." _Yeah Mimi, I'm taken. Now back off or bleed. _Kakashi growled. 'Mimi' looked over at the woman who had spoken then back at Mimi hoping that the woman would back off after hearing that he was married. But it was no good, Mimi was entralled or something.

She didn't see the girl in the bed as a threat to her feminine wiles. "Oh shut up, Karin. There is no way at all that that little brat could keep such a gorgeous man satisfied."

Kakashi's ears flattened back against his head in frustration. Damn stubborn woman. He was satisfied. He was happy. Happy damn it! And she was threatening his happiness.

A sound-it was a sound that pierced the layers of her consiousness. A low rumbling growl. She knew that sound. The growl came again, this time louder. _Kakashi_. It was Kakashi's growl. She would recognise the sound anywhere.

What was wrong? Why was he growling? She felt her eyes flutter open and looked around. _"Kashi..."_ She said weakly, her voice a bit rough from dis use, his head snapped to the side and his eyes sparkled and he grinned and practically ran over to her, leaving the brunette that had been reaching out to touch him , standing there in shock. Shock that _she_ a very mature and sexy woman had been passed up for a fat cow of a little girl.

It was as if the world had gone mad or something. She just didn't get it.

Kakashi leaned over Naru and smiled happily when she lifted her hand up off of the bed and tangled her fingers in his thick silver hair. One of her fingers brushing up against his right wolf ear, making it twitch as a pleasent tingle worked it's way down his spine. "Hey, Kashi. You okay?" Naru asked weakly. Kakashi made a yipping sound and kissed her. _Never better now that you're awake!_ He thought as he turned his head to glare at the woman.

Mimi glared at the little blond cow and thought of how much she would like to slit her throat.

(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Sarutobi growled in irritation. What the hell was wrong with these people? Why were they twisting his words around and making it seem like Naru was public enemy number one? "All of you shut up!" He all but yelled causing everyone to freeze what they were doing, except Itachi.

He was still on top of Gai punching him for the little slur he had let slip about Naru being a loose woman who had enthralled his friend into marriage. Such insults about his daughter was _not_to be born. "Itachi, please! Stop hitting Gai, for gods sake he's almost dead already!" Sarutobi snapped causing the Uchiha to pause only briefly to look the jounin over, shrug then hit him three more times before finally stopping and climbing off of him.

"All right, all right. You want to know who your Hokage is? Fine! I'll tell you. All of you sit down and shut the fuck up until I'm done explaining, understand." Everyone sat down. Except for Gai, who was sort of laying in a pool of his own blood on the floor.

"Naru and Kakashi...our current Kakashi are actally both from almost twenty five years in the future. Where Naru is the Hokage. And she and Kakashi are married. Now from what I understood of the situation, the village had been destroyed and only three hundred and some odd people had survived the destruction. She gave me a list of names, dates and events, and as far as I can figure things. She and Kakashi are trying to change the fate of our village single handedly. So will all of you please stop acting like such childish ingrates and help her, them out, please!"

Minato stood around the corner from the waiting room listening to Sarutobi speak before sighing softly and walking down the hall in the opisit direction. He apparently had a lot to think about right now. But first her would go check on his daughter. He was half way to her room when an odd thought occured to him. _What if his and Kushina's baby was actually Naru? _Wow, that would be weird.

He walked down the hall and paused when he noticed a pretty brunette storm out of the room Naru was supposed to be in with an angry look on her face. He watched her stomp down the hall for a second and cocked his head. _I wonder what pissed her off._ He wondered before shaking his head and moving to walk inot the room and stopped when he saw a tall youth, with a lean muscular build, long silver hair and animal ears leaning over the bed where his daughter lay.

The youth's clawed hand was lightly, lovingly stroking her slightly swollen stomach as he kissed her. _Well hello, new toy. _Minato thought evilly as he silently closed the door. He was going to have fun teasing Kakashi about having such a hot body.


	43. Chapter 43

"Well hello, beautiful stranger." Minato said in a lazy tone as Kakashi stiffened and lifted his head to look at him. _I could cheerfully murder him if he's checking out my ass._ He thought darkly as Minato grinned at him. Naru raised her head a bit to look at him then snickered at Kakashi's discomfort. Kakashi flattened his ears back against his head and gave his wife a pained look.

"Poor Kashi-chan." Naru cooed as she reached out and lightly tugged on one of his ears. _I'm not a girl. And once your out of the hospital I'll prove it. _Kakashi thought in irritation as he gave her a warning look and went to collect his chair from across the room. Minato snickered.

"Damn girl, I could'nt figure out why you liked Kakashi so much before, but I definitely get it now. Wow, even I'm drooling over him and I'm pretty strait." Naru looked at him and raised a brow. Pretty strait? Ah, now she understood. Her father was like her. He had some odd tendincies towards his own gender. _Well at least now I know where I get it... _She thought as she lay her head back down as he walked over to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"How you doing baby?"

"I'm....suprisingly good all things considered." Minato snorted. She didn't look so good to him. Kind of pale, kind of sickly. _I wonder if the baby is okay?_

"How's the baby?" He asked as he reached out and laid his hand on top of her stomach.

"Babies, dad. Babies. And they are fine. Feeding off of my chakra like the little soul sucking vampires they are." Kyubbi snickered. That was too funny.

Minato frowned and looked at her. "Babies? As in more than one?" He asked curiously. Naru gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Yeah, as in four." Minato looked suprised to hear that he was going to be a grandfather of four children instead of one. Dear god.

"Does Itachi know?" It was a stupid question really. If he did know he would be camping out in the floor next to her bed with one of his katana blades slung over his shoulder to keep her safe.

"I'm not sure if anyone knows. I didn't even know until a little while ago." Naru said honestly. Kakashi looked up from what he was doing and waved his hand to indicate that he knew. Minato frowned again as he watched Kakashi wave for a second then point to himself and grin. What was wrong with his voice? And why did he look so different? Did it have something to do with them being from the future? Not that he minded, the view was nice.

He wanted to ask, but it would be a bit stupid to let on that he knew about them because there was no way of knowing how they would take it. Naru smiled and waved back at Kakashi, choosing to play dumb and drive him crazy just for fun and Minato could'nt help but think that it was such a fun, cruel thing to do to the poor guy. "So where did the two of you go?"

Naru shrugged, even if others knew about her and Kakashi disappearing, and about Orochimaru's death she was betting that Minato didn't know much of anything. "We went out for a long walk. Nothing more." Naru lied and was mildly suprised by the look Minato gave her.

His dark blue eyes slightly narrowed, he knew that she was lying to him, but in her current condition he didn't think it was wise to call her on her lie. He would wait until she was feeling better before he bothered to lecture her. He smiled at her and decided to tell her about Kushina and the baby she was carrying and see how she reacted to the news since he would be spending more and more time away from her.

"Guess what?"

"You've finally decided to do the right thing by Itachi and make him a wonderful blushing bride." Naru said with a grin. Minato laughed so hard he started crying. The thought of Itachi wearing some flimsy white dress and blushing while he slipped a ring on his finger-Now that was funny.

"N-No. No. That's not what I wanted to say." Minato chuckled as he settled back in his seat and tried to breath past the painful stitch in his side. It took a few minutes longer than for him to regain his composure and look at his daughter.

"What I wanted to tell you was that I found out a while ago that an old girlfriend of mine is expecting, and the baby is mine. Your going to have a little sister or brother!" To Naru's credit she didn't even miss a beat, or show any signs of distress at hearing the news.

"That's great dad! How far along is she?"

"About a month."

"You're going to stay with her?" Naru asked with a worried expression on her face. Minato's smile faltered a bit.

"Yeah, but that does'nt change the fact that I'm your dad too. I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you. So when you need me, Naru...please just let me know." Minato said gently. Naru gave him a sad smile and he wondered what she was thinking.

"I know dad. Don't worry so much, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. You just worry about taking care of Kushina and the baby." Minato had to force himself not to look shocked or suprised. He had'nt even mentioned Kushina's name. So how did Naru know who was having his baby?


	44. part threebirth

Act three-

3 months later-

Naru stood on the training grounds with a smirk on her face as little Iruka hit the ground on his back and rolled. He was coming along nicely in his training. Naru mused as the boy jumped back ot his feet and charged her again. Not a smart move since she was in a bit of a bitchy mood. She grabbed his little hand, kicked his feet out from under him and tossed him into the air like a rag doll. He hit the ground a few feet from where Itachi, Kakashi, and his father were standing, watching her train the boy.

She stood up and put her hand on her round stomach and took a deep breath as she felt a dull pain shoot down her spine and tried to keep her expression from showing it. She knew the signs of going into labor well since it was one of the things she had studied. She smiled as she heard Kyubbi swear again for the thousandth time in the past hour and snickered as the demon started going on a long rant about 'stupid kits' and what not before it's train of thought broke off and it started screaming,

_"Oh my god! What is this?! What did I just step in?!"_ As another contraction almost made her double over. Oh. _Ow, that hurt._ She thought as she stopped walking to put her hand on her swollen stomach and hiss.

_"We're taking on too much water! We're sinking! It's every child and demon for themselves!"_ Kyubbi shrieked as her water finally broke. Oh shit, that stupid demon was going to get them both into trouble.

Kakashi was by her side in an instant. "Naru, Naru, are you okay?" He asked worriedly as Itachi and Umino ran over to her. She took Kakashi's hand and started to smile when a particularly painful contraction caused her legs to buckle and she sank to the ground doubled over. Oh shit. Oh shit, goddamn it hurt!

"I think we should go to the hospital..." She said when she was finally able to breathe again. The males all exchanged a look and Umino sighed.

"I'll go find Lady Tsunade and make sure that she's sober." He said as he grabbed his panicing son and vanished. Itachi helped Kakashi pull her to her feet and was about to pick her up when she had another painful contraction and ended up pulling his hair. Kakashi was forced to stand there and watch in wide eyed horror as they both ended up screaming in pain. _I'm suddenly not looking forward to this. _The soon to be father thought in comical horror as Naru finally let Itachi go so that he could escape her while he still had hair.

It was going to be a painful day for them all.

(-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Naru lay on the gurny panting as Kakashi ran beside her, his hand holding hers loosely. "I hate you." She snapped at him as she had another contraction. It felt like her insides were coming apart. Kakashi visiably flinched. He had known that child birth was painful, but he had'nt understood how painful until she had said that to him.

"That's....fine." He said gently. If she wanted to hate him for putting her through this than that was perfectly okay with him. He had no problems with it what so ever. In fact he hated himself too. Hell, he would even casturate himself if she wanted him too.

"Your doing fine baby, just keep breathing." He said with a wary smile. Naru looked at him and bared her teeth.

"Maybe you don't understand the situation, _honey_. I feel like I'm being torn apart. And once I have these babies, **I'm going to kill you** as dead as the snake!"

"Okay, baby. That's fine. Just keep breathing." He said as he let go of her hand and grabbed Tsunade and hissed.

"For the love of god woman, give her some damn drugs!"


	45. Chapter 45

Tsunade sat back away from her paient and cocked her head. Naru was in labor, but she was'nt dialating yet. It could take hours, even days before she had the babies. _She was not going to like this situation._Tsunade mused as she went over what she was about to say to her.

"Naru, you need to go home and walk around or something."

"They are'nt coming?" Naru asked in a miserable tone.

Kyubbi growled and started pushing on the young taking up all his room. **_'Oh yes they are! I want my den back!' _**

_Shut up stupid fox._

She was'nt in any mood to deal with him, Tsunade, the kits, and everyone else too. "How long do I have?" Naru asked as Tsunade helped her up into a sitting position. The woman looked her over and debated, she was much calmer than she had thought she would be.

"A few days at most." Naru sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. They still had almost two months before the Kyubbi attack, and she still had to go and get Konan, Pein and their friend. She was quiet for a second before straitening up.

"That could work." Naru said as she suddenly smiled brightly, giving Tsunade a really, really bad feeling.

"Uh, Naru...what are you-"

"Grab any and all medical equipment that you may need to use, and get a few nurses to do the same. We're leaveing the village for the next few days." Naru said cheerfully, her words causing both Kyubbi and Tsunade to stop whatever they had been doing.

"What?!"

**_'What?!' _**

Naru glared at the blond and gave her a creepy smile. "Stop asking questions and get to it."

(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Kakashi sat in the waiting room with Itachi, Jiraiya, Minato, the Anbu and Sarutobi, waiting for any news of Naru when Tsunade came out of the room and walked towards them. Kakashi looked up at the clock and frowned, they had all just got there a few minutes ago, so there was no way that Naru could have had the baby already. He got to his feet along with Itachi, and Minato.

"Is she okay? Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked in concern as Tsunade stopped in front of him and sighed.

"She's fine. She is'nt dialating like she should be, which means that her labor may last for a few days. And once I told her that the damn girl decided that she wants to leave the village to go on a mission of good will in rain country-" Tsunade pulled out a list of names and things for each person to do. Kakashi took the list and looked it over before realising why she was saying that she wanted to leave the village.

She wanted to go and collect Naguto, Konan, and their friend while he was still alive! _Clever girl. _She was going to win them over and give them a chance to become part of the village. If the kids were part of the village, they would'nt become outlaws or become manipulated by Mandera. They would never attack the village and destroy it!

"Well, alright then. Itachi, Minato, Jiraiya, Go pack your things and grab enough supplies to last for a while." Kakashi showed the three men their portion of the list before looking at Tsunade.

"I assume that she's making you come too."

Tsunade looked like she was about to cry as she nodded her head. "And at least three of my staff too." Kakashi studied her for a second before saying.

"Bring a disease specialist, and a surgeon too."

Tsunade looked at him like he was crazy as he handed the paper off to Jiraiya. "What for?"

"Because one of the people we're going to be bringing back with us is very, very ill. His illness causes his jutsu to feed off of his body and mind. He's already suffering from starvation, sleep deprivation, ect. to be perfectly honest he might not survive no matter what we do, but if Naru wants to try then we should'nt stop her."

"This is risky Kakashi. She's just gone into labor for gods sake!"

"Yeah, I wish that I could say that I'm suprised, but honestly I'm not. She was like this even after her friend went rogue and put his hand through her chest. He nearly killed her, but that didn't stop her from getting right back to her feet again and kicking his ass."

"What?!" Both Minato and Itachi almost yelled. Someone had tried to kill their baby! Kakashi was about to say something when both men backed him up against the wall with demonic looks on their faces.

He made a distressed sound as they both growled, "Who? Who was it Kakashi? Tell us who hurt our baby girl?"

He looked from one angery face to another and nearly shrieked when two hands grabbed him and started shaking him. "Tell us you bastard! Who tried to kill our little girl?" Kakashi made a funny sound and mumbled the first name that came to mind.

"Uchiha! Mandera!" They both dropped him and turned on each other.

"One of _your_ clan tried to kill our little girl." Minato snapped as he looked at itachi who bared his teeth at the blond man.

"Hey! Fuck you asshole, he is'nt part of my clan anymore!"


	46. Chapter 46

It had been two days since Naru had gone into labor, two days since she had started her little expidition to Rain Country, and thanks to Jiraiya's teliportation tecnieque (due to naru's health she could'nt stand to lose so much chakra) had shaved off at least a week or two of their trip and were now in the god forsaken rain wondering just how many of them were going to suffer from colds before this mission was over with.

"Here we are." Naru said happily and everyone looked at her like she was deranged.

"Yeah, great." Tsunade groused as she climbed out of the wagon. She had hoped that she would never see this country again. Naru looked at her for a second before looking back at Kakashi and smiling. Kakashi quickly looked on either side of him, where his two father in laws and several others had been before his lovely little hell cat wife had looked at him and smiled.

_Here it comes._ He thought darkly as she wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him the look. The will-you-do-my-bidding-just-cause-I'm-cute look. He hated that look. That look got him covered in bruises, blood and often times arrested.

"Kakashi-" He sighed and gave his two father in laws a dirty look from over the top of Naru's head. _Bastards._

"Will you go into sage mode and go scout ahead? We need to find Nagato before it's too late. They should be surrounded by Hanzou's forces right about now." Naru said softly, her violet eyes troubled. He looked at her and smiled, oh god he was whipped. He would cheerfully commit genocide if she asked him too while giving him that look.

He kissed her and stepped away to find a place to sit down and gather natural energy. Jiraiya planted himself across from Kakashi to watch him, he still had'nt quiet figured out if he really could go into sage mode or just something really close to it. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he settled himself down, all he would need is ten minutes to gather natrual energy and he would be ready to hunt.

Jiraiya gave him an innocet smile. "Watching you to see if you can really do sage jutsu." Kakashi grunted and settled down to start meditating. It took about fifteen minutes for him to draw in enough energy to make his body change and grow to look like it had a few months ago. His hair legnthened to hang down his back almost to his waist, his eyes turned a molten amber, his finger nails legnthened to claws, his human ears vanished and little furry white ears appeared in their place as his body grew to that of a man in his twenties.

He flexed his fingers and checked is body over mentally and growled then stood up and moved to stand next to Naru and leaned down to lick her cheek affectionatly, his way of telling her that he loved her while his vocal cords were out of commision and she smiled and kissed him back.

"Becareful. Don't engage the enemy unless you need too, just keep Nagato and the others alive until I can get there...... I love you Kashi." Naru said as she started to get tearry eyed on him, and he made a purring sound so that she would'nt start crying. He would never leave her if she did. He let her hug him one last time then took off running across the wet feild ahead of the group, findin the on corpse of trees in the whoe damn country and disappearing ino them like a ghost.

_A really hot, sexy, furry earred ghost. Mmm_. Naru thought as she tilted her head to the side and started fanning heself with her hand. Why did it feel so fucking hot all of a sudden? She huffed and caught Tsunade's knowing grin and felt like kicking her baa-chan in the shins. "Is there a problem?"

Tsunade smirked at her and shook her head. "No. No problem at all. Sooooo....do you miss his delicousness yet?" Naru growled warningly at the woman and flung a kunai at her missing her by a few inches.

"Shut up. We're here to work, not...drool over my husband." Naru snapped without any heat as she felt something particuarly painful in her lower abdomen and nearly fell as she doubled over.

Itachi grabbed her to keep her form falling and held her as she tried to breathe through the searing pain as she felt something warm and wet and sticky trickle down her legs. Tsunade's smile vanished and she started cursing as Itachi picked her up and followed the woman into the back of the wagon. "What's wrong? Why is she bleeding?"

Tsunade looked over at him as she plaed her hands on Naru's stomach as Itachi lay her on the cot and started to check her insides and cursed again before leaning out the back of the wagon and calling for her assistants. They needed to take the babies and repair the damage done to her womb or she might end up bleeding to death internally. Itachi as about to ask her what was wrong with his daughter again when Minato came around the back of the wagon and heard Tsunade explaining the situation and nearly collapsed.

"Naru..." He whispered as he started to hypervinalate as Itachi was tossed out of the wagon and looked at him in alarm. If Minato and Tsunade were freaking out then this could'nt be good.


	47. Chapter 47

Tsunade had been working on Naru for the past hour since she had started bleeding and every time she fixed one problem another would pop up. So far the plecenta of two othe the children had become unattached from her womb, she had almost miscarried despite how far along she was, she was suffering from blood loss, and her heart was so weak that it was about to give out. And on top of everything she was starting to get eclampsia, and she still was'nt dialating like she should.

The babys had to come out now, bufore Naru's body finally gave out under the strain. "All of you, scrub up and get ready for sergery. We're taking the babys." Tsunade barked at her staff. The three nodded and ran to do as she said as she called out for Jiraiya, Itachi, and Minato.

The three peeked into the back of the wagon at Naru and paled when they saw her. "How bad is she?" Minato asked in a shaky voice as he looked at Tsunade. the grim expression on the woman's face spoke volumes.

"She may not survive the next few hours. I need the three of you to go and find Kakashi, and bring him back here as fast as you can. I'm going to take the baby's and put them in incubators for a while. I'll do everything that I can for Naru but it really isn't looking good."

"Hai." Itachi said as he grabbed Minato and took off. Jiraiya sighed and nodded to Tsunade.

"Just do your best to keep her alive Tsunade."

"I'll try." _But I doubt it will do much good._Tsunade thought as Naru's heart rate plummeted dangerously. Shit...

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi found Nagato, Kanon, and their friend exactly where Naru had said they would be. And not only that but he could see the man who ran this part of the country along with a group of Root, Danzou himself among the group. Fuck, what did it take to kill that man?

He supposed that it had been stupid of them to assume that Danzou was dead just because Minato, Itachi and Naru had blown up the Root head quarters. Damn it, he didn't have time to fuck around, he had to secure the three kids and get back to Naru.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

They were almost there, one of Jiraiya's summons had found Kakashi moving in on the targets that Naru had come to this country for. "Do you think Naru will be okay?" Minato asked and Itachi turned to look at him and nearly ran himself into a tree trunk.

Minato's question had disturbed him so.

"She'll be fine. She's a strong girl with everything to live for. She'll be fine." Jiraiya said as they stopped for a second and looked around to get their bearings. Not much farther until they would find Kakashi.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The kids were in trouble. Kakashi growled as he flattened his ears against his head and watched as Hanzou grabbed the young woman that he remembered as Kanon and pressed a kunai to her throat. Dammit, now was as good a time to jump in and help as any. A low feral growl escaped his throat as Hanzou threw a kunai at the two boys and yelled out, "Nagato, kill Yahiko or Kanon dies."

Nagato paled and took a step back from his friend shaking. No! He couldn't kill Yahiko. But at the same time he couldn't just abandon Kanon to die. _Think, think, come on Nagato you were taught by one of the legendary sanin. Think of a way to save them both. _Nagato thought as Yahiko looked at him. He couldn't do it unless he had help, Nagato was too kind.

He was about to tell his friend to kill him and save Kanon when there was a disturbance to Hanzou's left. Several men fell down dead after someone with long silvery hair attacked the group up on the ridge. A loud roar heralded the arrival of an unknown allie. They watched the man tear through Hanzous forces and some of Danzou's. Hanzou was so startled by the attack at his rear that he let Kanon go just like Kakashi had planned for him too.

He quickly disposed of the seven men that attacked him and ran up to Hanzou and punched him as hard as he could, a little friendly contact to let the man know that he hated his underhanded tactics and slipped his arms around Kanon and quickly relocated himself to the bottom of the ridge and landed in front of Yahiko and Nagato. "Who the hell are you?" Yahiko snarled at him as he untied Kanon's wrists and pushed her behind him.

Danzou stared at him for several seconds before speaking. "You...look like Sakumo Hatake, the white wolf of the leaf."

Kakashi bared his teeth, he would make sure that the bastard before him died here today and was never an issue again. He started to move forward to attack him when Minato, Itachi and Jirayai all appeared in front of him.

"Hello Danzou." Jiraiya greeted in a cold voice, it figured that Danzou would be here trying to get Hanzou to help him become Hokage. The fool.

"Remember us?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"Remember what you tried to do to our daughter?" Minato snarled at the man. Kakashi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and sulked a little, dammit he had wanted to kill Danzou for Naru.

Yahiko, Nagato, and Kanon stared at Jiraiya for a second before yelling happily. "Master!"

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru's insides were a mess. Tsunade thought as she tried to fix the latest leak that the girl had sprung. The baby's had been successfully taken and were all healthy despite everything that had happened and were all resting soundly in their incubators.

"Hand me a clamp." Tsunade said as she held out her hand for the tool that she had asked for.

_'Why is it soo dark?'_ Naru asked as she struggled to breathe, her eyes staring blankly ahead at the cage in front of her.

**'Your body has lost more blood than it can stand and your suffering from organ failure. It's only a matter of time before your heart gives out.'**

_'I'm dying then?' _

**'Yes, and no.'**

_'I do not understand.'_

**'I know. So I'll explain it the only way that I can. Once your heart stops, I will use my power to merge with you and save you, but I can only do it once your heart stops.'**

_'Are you afraid?'_

Kyubbi looked at his kit and smiled, **'Yes, very much. Will you stay with me until then?' **

_'Alright, brother.'_

The two sat in silence until Kyubbi tilted his head back to stare at the roof of his cage as he heard Tsunade scream,_ "Naru! Don't die!" _

_Kakashi was watching the happy reunion between Jiraiya and his students when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to his knees looking pale and shaken. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Why could'nt he sense Naru anymore? Where had his mate gone? _

_He let out an loud agonising roar that died into a wail as tears slipped down his face, his shaking hands clutching at his head in distress as he cried. Naru. His sweet Naru was gone. His mate was dead..._


	48. Chapter 48

_"Naru! Don't die!" _

_Kakashi was watching the happy reunion between Jiraiya and his students when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to his knees looking pale and shaken. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Why could'nt he sense Naru anymore? Where had his mate gone? _

_He let out an loud agonising roar that died into a wail as tears slipped down his face, his shaking hands clutching at his head in distress as he cried. Naru. His sweet Naru was gone. His mate was dead..._

"Kakashi! Kakashi what is it what's wrong?" Minato asked as he dropped to his knees next to the distrought man. Itachi looked at Kakashi then at Jiraiya as the sage gnashed his teeth, realisation of the situation hitting him full force. Something bad had happened to Naru, there was no other reason to explain Kakashi's break down.

"It's Naru, something must have happened to her."

"What? No Tsunade said that she would keep her alive!" Minato said in a shaky tone, Itachi closed hsi eyes and tried to tamp down on his need to scream like Kakashi had. If Naru was gone, both he and Minato would be destroyed.

"No, Tsunade said that she would try. Try being the operative word, Minato. Tsunade told us to expect something like this to happen before we left-"

"But, she's-"

"I know. She's your daughter, and my god daughter, and our Hokage, and we need to take Kakashi and these three-" Jiriaya pointed at his students who looked lost. What the hell were they talking about? Natago wondered as Yahiko punched Jiraiya in the back of the head to get his attention, Jiraiya yelped and looked at the red headed boy.

"What the hell Yahiko?"

"What is going on?" The boy asked as he stared at his master. Jiraiya looked at the silver haired man with a sad expression on his face.

"Our Hokage, knew that something was going to happen here today, and traveled all the way from the village to help the three of you however, her condition was very frail. She was in labor with-" He pointed to Kakashi as Minato tried to calm him, but Kakashi kept trying to push him away and shaking his head, his mind in denail over why he could'nt feel his Naru anymore. She could'nt be dead. She just could'nt. If she were dead then he would die too-he froze and looked at Minato. His face deathly pale.

She was'nt dead. His heart thudded in his chest at such a fast pace that it threatened to explode in his chest. She was'nt dead. If she had been...he would have died instantly, there would be no time for grieving. She was'nt dead, meaning that the reason he could'nt feel her was because Kyubbi was interfering.

"Kakashi's children when we were sent out to find him and bring the three of you back with us. But...it looks like there's no need to rush back now. Kakashi can feel that she is dead, and possiblly lost not only her but their children too." Kanon, Yahiko and Nagato looked ill. Had the woman died because of them?

Kakashi stood up and everyone looked at him as he took off running back the way he had come as fast as he could. The need to reach Naru and see for himself driving all thoughts, all reason from his mind. Itachi said nothing as he grabbed Nagato, slinging the boy over his shoulder and took off after Kakashi.

"Hey!"

"Nagato! Get back here with our friend you bastard!" Yahiko yelled as he and Kanon took off after the raven. Jiraiya shook his head and helped Minato to his feet since he looked shaken and the two of them vanished too after both Jiraiya and Minato gave Danzou one last warning.

"Never appear before us or our family again, or we willl kill you."

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Tsunade staggered back away from the still figure on the gurney crying. She had'nt known the girl very well but she had known that she loved Kakashi and her children, and the village more than life itself. She was too hurt and exhausted to try and hide what she was feeling for once so she simply sank down to the floor in the back of the wagon and cried as one of her staff called time of death.

The poor girl had never stood a chance, there had been simply too much wrong. "It's such a pity, she was such a young girl." one woman said as she pulled the blood soaked sheet up over Naru's face.

"And she never had the chance to hold her children...not even one, the poor thing."

"Shut up. All of you get out of here if all you can do is pity her, her children and her husband." Tsunade snapped in anger, she hated losing people like this. She was a medical nin for gods sake, she gambled with the lives of others every day, some times she won, other times she lost. And if there was one thing you could say about Tsunade it was that she was a very bad loser. Once the others were out of the wagon she wipped her eyes with the back of her bloody hand and stood up.

Okay, she felt a bit better now. "Time for round two." Tsunade said as she yanked the sheet back and did the hand signs and cleared her mind as she applied an even larger amount of chakra to Naru's body in an effort to restart her heart.

**'She works very hard, your baa-chan. Even now when your heart has stopped she refused to give up.' **

_'Yeah, she's always been a bad gambler.' _

**'Yes, I know. But I think she's a good person to leave you to.'**

_'And Kakashi, Isn't? It's getting darker.'_

**'Then I suppose that I should hurry up and fix you, huh. Kit can I ask a favor of you?'**

_'Okay, what is it?"_

**'Name one of your children Kitsune or Yoko. So that my name will live on.'**

_'Kitsune or Yoko, those are such nice names. Alright I'll do that.' _

_**'**_**Thank you, kit...goodbye.' **Kyubbi said as he started to glow, the light was blinding enough to pierce the darkness surrounding her so that she could see again.

Tsunade could'nt believe what she had just done, she was both excited and scared. Naru's heart was beating again, the soft steady pulsing under her fingers had her crying again as she watched in shock as Naru's insides healed themselves and the skin of her stomach knitted together to form a soft red line as the girl took a shuddering breath after another, pulling air into her burning lungs.

This was unbelievable. Totally and utterly unbelievable. Naru had been clinically dead for over an hour, and yet here she was her heart beating and she was breathing again on her own. Tsunade had never seen anthing so strange before, but she would'nt let the details bother her since Naru seemed to be stablising on her own.

_Thank god. Thank god..._


	49. Chapter 49

_**'**_**Thank you, kit...goodbye.' **Kyubbi said as he started to glow, the light was blinding enough to pierce the darkness surrounding her so that she could see again.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she had just done, she was both excited and scared. Naru's heart was beating again, the soft steady pulsing under her fingers had her crying again as she watched in shock as Naru's insides healed themselves and the skin of her stomach knitted together to form a soft red line as the girl took a shuddering breath after another, pulling air into her burning lungs.

This was unbelievable. Totally and utterly unbelievable. Naru had been clinically dead for over an hour, and yet here she was her heart beating and she was breathing again on her own. Tsunade had never seen anything so strange before, but she wouldn't let the details bother her since Naru seemed to be stabilising on her own.

_Thank god. Thank god..._

It was a miracle if she had ever seen one as Tsunade staggered back and collapsed next to the gurney of the girl Hokage and simply stared at the blond as she heard some noise outside and tiredly dragged herself over to the opening in the back of the wagon and peeks outside as Kakashi came tearing across the wet ground toward the group of leaf nins with something slung over his shoulder.

"What the hell is he carrying?" Anko asked in a bored tone. Shiba Umino shrugged as he watched the man close the distance.

"Looks like..."

"Put me down you bastard!"

"Hn, it's a kid."

"Brilliant deduction detective, did you figure that out before or after he screamed, 'Put me down'?" Anko asked in a bored tone.

Shiba gave Anko a warning look before he stuck his foot out and used it to push her in the nearest mud puddle then walked away as if he hadn't done anything as Kakashi slowed his speed to a jog then stopped outside of the wagon and put the dark haired boy down and patted him on the head absent mindedly then climbed into the back of the wagon and almost tripped over Tsunade who growled at him and shoved him away from her.

Not that it did much good, pushing at Kakashi in his current form was like trying to push a brick wall, even with her inhuman strength drained away, it didn't do much good. Kakashi felt her hands push against his body and stiffened, What the hell was she doing? The only person that ever pushed him like that was Naru, and that was only when she wanted to play with him a bit.

The slight push irritated him but he stepped over her anyways and made his way toward Naru. There was so much blood-it was almost over whelming. The scent of her blood mixed with the smells of anger, sorrow and fear mixing together in his nose and nearly made him sick.

He leaned over Naru and touched her cheek tentatively, if she was dead he didn't want to leave bruises behind on her skin, but he could faintly see the pulse in her throat and made a low whining sound when something to his left caught his attention.

It was just the smallest movement, not exactly threatening but it made him curious just the same. He quietly walked around the narrow bed that Naru was sleeping on and made his way over to the thing that had moved and sucked in a breath when he stared down into a pair of identical mis matched eyes._ His young._ This was one of his and his mate's young. It was a boy, the one that he was looking at. He was small and fragile and made a soft gurgling noise at him as if to say, Yeah I'm here, how's it going pops?

Kakashi smiled and reached inside of the incubator and Tsunade huffed a little. She didn't know why the hell she had brought the damn things when the little ones were perfectly formed and healthy. Kakashi looked at her as if he were silently asking her permission and she smiled. "Go on Kakashi, pick him up and count his little fingers and toes."

Kakashi nodded and carefully picked up his son, and looked at the other incubators as he silently counted the little fingers trying to grab hold of his hair and made his way from one incubator to another to look at his other young. He had two boys and two girls if their looks were anything to go on. One boy had mis matched eys, one blue and one red with silver hair. The spitting image of his father. One of his girls had red eyes and silver hair...and little white wolf ears. He blinked, shook his head and blinked again, mother fucker, what the hell were those doing on three of his kids?

Kakashi stared at the little ears and wanted to ask someone what the hell was going on? Why did three of his young have little wolf ears? Not that they weren't cute on his kids but the tiny furry ears worried him for some reason.

One of his son's had molten amber eyes and blond hair and his other daughter had one violet and one red eye and pale silvery blond hair. He kissed the little one in his arms and put him back in his little 'prison' as Kakashi had dubbed the incubators for the time being and went about holding the others and checking them over before realising that his carbon copy was the only supposedly normal looking child in the bunch.

Fucking epic, it figured that Naru would pull something like this on him to keep him on his toes. He silently laughed as he blinked back tears, the next few years were going to be very stressful but at least Naru would be around to help raise the little ones.

Cause he was already starting to feel scared of the ones with little wolf ears, they were much too alert and watchful for his liking.


	50. Chapter 50

Kakashi was sitting on the floor or the wagon, next to Naru's bed, his back leaning against the side holding two of his young. One in his arms and the other lay in his lap sleeping when Minato, Itachi, and Jiraiya returned. Yahiko and Kanon were outside checking on Nagato who was being looked at by one of the specialists that Naru had insisted they bring with them while Itachi and Minato peeked into the back of the wagon at Naru before they both grabbed one of the two infants sleeping in the incubators and took them out to meet everyone.

Kakashi looked up at them as they passed and let out a low warning growl, if either of his young got sick because they were acting stupid...

"Don't worry Kashi. Nothing's going to happen to them." Minato said as he looked down at the child in his arms and smiled as she gripped his finger and brought it to her little mouth. Kakashi flattened his ears back against his head as he watched his daughter. He would have liked to warn Minato that the ones with wolf ears had teeth already but instead looked away and pretended ignorance as his little girl bit her grandfathers finger hard enough to draw blood.

Minato yelped and nearly dropped the child, he might have dropped her if Kakashi's head had'nt snapped back up and the man had'nt given him the scarest look he had ever seen before. Minato was'nt fooled one little bit by Kakashi's gentle behavior with his children, the man would kill him in cold blood if he hurt his baby, even accidentally. The eyes he looked at Minato with were'nt the eyes of his former student, but the eyes of a cold blooded killer.

"Sorry..." Minato muttered and Kakashi looked back down at the little ones he had and dismissed the man as he carefully climbed out of the wagon and showed a group of people that had'nt seen the baby the little one in his arms and grinned.

"What happened to your finger?" Itachi asked curiously as he looked at Minato's bleeding finger. Minato grimanced and gave a nervous look over hsi shoulder to see that Kakashi had moved to stand at the opening in the back of the wagon and was watching everyone with an predatory look on his face as he rocked the child in his arms. He had been forced to put the other one back in it's incubator so that he could watch the people outside.

He was feeling just a little anxious now that he was a father, and Naru had yet to wake up making him feel even more anxious. But he was a patient man, he had waited little over seven years for this day to come, the day that he would become a father, and he had done his home work in advance. He knew that child birth was an exhausting and painful thing for women and just as tireing as child rearing. But in the end, it was worth the blood, sweat and tears.

He knew that Naru would wake up soon and want to see their young, and it was now his job to protect and moniter Naru and the little ones and keep them all from harm.

Minato laughed nervously as he locked eyes with Kakashi for a second. "The baby bit me." He said as he looked at his finger then at the happily cooing infant. Hn, typical. It appeared to have Kakashi's personality, no wonder it looked so happy after biting him.

Itachi frowned and carfully extracted his finger from the child in his arms as he caught sight of tiny sharp teeth that looked strangly like fangs. He glanced over at the child in Minato's arms and caught the faint glimmer of pearly white teeth in the little girl's mouth and wondered why the children had teeth when they had just been born. Did it have something to do with Kakashi?

Was it a mutation? Come to think of it...he looked back down at the child in his arms and tilted his head to the side a bit as he studied the little face. This child favored it's father in appearance, in fact the two boys both did. Both of the girls looked like Naru in appearance. Yet three of them were more alert than the fourth, and they had little animal ears and teeth, how odd.

Itachi walked back over to the wagon and pulled the leather flap back to look at Kakashi. The man didn't move, didn't even make a sound as Itachi studied his current 'sage' appearance. He studied everything that he had'nt really noticed before. His molten amber eyes, the eeiry alertness and watchfulness, the predatory look the male gave him as he shifted his hold on the child in his arms.

In his current form Kakashi was more like the animal he resembled than a man, and right now he was waiting for someone or something to happen, that watchfulness went beyond the norm. This was a preditor's instinct to care for it's mate and young.

Kakashi was waiting for one of them to hurt his young so that he could kill them.

And the children that resembled him the most were obviously watching for the same thing. Meaning that if they so much as accidentally pinched one of the children while holding them Kakashi would perceve them as a threat and kill them without question. And the only person who could make him heel was Naru, and she was still out cold.

_Bloody hell. _

_"Minato put the baby back in the wagon in its bed."_

Minato looked at Itachi from where he was standing several feet away, he had that well known 'Are you fucking kidding me' look on his face. "Why? Is something wrong?" Minato asked curiously as he politely extracted himself and his grand child from the group of nins wanting to hold her.

"No, the baby just looks tired." Itachi lied, never taking his eyes from Kakashi's still figure. Minato looked down and snorted, sure enough the baby was starting to go to sleep, not caring one little bit that there was a group of people waiting to welcome her and her siblings into the wide world, she had had her fun for now and bitten him so she didn't really care about anything else.

_Cheeky brat._ Minato thought as he climbed back into the wagon and put the baby back, never noticing the way that Kakashi had stepped back into the shadows so that he could watch him from there. If not for the soft sound of the child in the man's arms breathing, they never would have known where he was as Itachi placed heis small burden back in his little bed and quietly moved back away form him as Kakashi came walking out of the shadows and checked both children over as Minato left.

Kakashi looked back up once he was done checking the two children over and stared at Itachi. "I'm on to you wolf." Itachi said and Kakashi bared his teeth in what could have been a smile, but Itachi was'nt that stupid.

That was the look of a feral animal lulling them into a false sense of security so that he could sneak up on them. And Itachi could'nt help but wonder if Naru had any idea what she had gotten herself into when she had mated this man. Or how she would handle him once she woke up.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Oh my god-I'm almost at 200 reviews! Are any of you as suprised as I am? And not only that but this is the longest story I have ever written I'm now at 50 chapters. Eek! Can you tell how excited I am?

thank you everyone for reading so far and wish me luck, cause it will probably take at least 50 or 60 more chapters to wrap this whole story up...


	51. Chapter 51

Kakashi looked back up once he was done checking the two children over and stared at Itachi. "I'm on to you wolf." Itachi said and Kakashi bared his teeth in what could have been a smile, but Itachi wasn't that stupid.

That was the look of a feral animal lulling them into a false sense of security so that he could sneak up on them. And Itachi couldn't help but wonder if Naru had any idea what she had gotten herself into when she had mated this man. Or how she would handle him once she woke up.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi sat in the back of the wagon with his young for the past three days before anyone noticed there was something odd about three of the four children, as well as how quickly the three seemed to gain weight and developed as infants.

In the past three days, the kids with the little cute wolf ears had gained four or five pounds each, and were already holding their heads up on their own and crawling. And even weirder was the fact that no one had seen the kids eat any bottle formula like they had seen Kakashi feed the fourth child without the wolf ears.

Tsunade peeked into the back and shook her head as she watched three of the little ones crawl all over and play with Kakashi. Their little hands tugging at his long hair, their little teeth nipping at his fingers and such while he fed the normal looking child the formula in the bottle that he held and growled warningly as one of his wolfy kids tried to bit the baby's little toes because that just happened to be what she could reach.

Kakashi's daughter made a low whining sound as her ears flattened back against her head and she looked at her father who shifted his hold a bit to save his poor son's toes. He wanted all of his young intact for his mate, thank you very much.

"It's so odd. He's taking care of them, sure but I didn't expect those three to be so different from the other that they would already be crawling after three days. And I still have no idea what Kakashi's been feeding them. I know that he feeds formula to the fourth one but I just can't figure out the other 's because they take after Kakashi's sage mode self more than his human self. Their development was sped up to begin with so it only makes sense that they would act differently, and develop differently. As for what he's been feeding them..."

"I've noticed that his fingers are chewed up pretty bad so I think he's been feeding them his blood." Jiraiya spoke his theory out loud.

Itachi was quiet for a moment as Tsunade looked slightly surprised. She actually hadn't noticed Kakashi's fingers being chewed up, but Jiraiya's theory did make some sense. If Kakashi had caught on to how different his wolfy kids were before the rest of them had, then it stood to reason that he would know more about their needs than the rest of them did. And blood was almost as good as milk, it held a lot of the same nutrients and vitamins that milk did, and it also helped build up their immune systems the same way breast milk would.

Whatever Kakashi was immune too, the children would be too. "I wonder if maybe the formula is out of the question for those three because it would make them sick..." Minato wondered as he watched Jiraiya fix a plate of food and take it to the wagon and leave it for Kakashi like he had for the past three days.

Kakashi looked over at him and glared at the man for a second, he was on to the toad sage. For the past three days the man had left him food and tried to speak with him, had tried to make himself appear less threatening so that he could get in close. He was trying to tame him and his feral young, trying to make them weak and trusting of him so that he could do something.

Hell would freeze over before he let himself and his young fall into such an obvious trap. He had to protect his pack and that toad wasn't part of the pack unless his mate told him other wise. She was the only one he would listen too, because she was the only one who could sooth him and keep him calm. He looked away from the opening and tipped his head back to look at Naru's pale face.

It had been three days since she had given birth and if not for the slight rise and fall of her chest he would think she was dead, her face was still so pale, and her chakra was so much weaker than it had been before. He was worried about her, and when his young all slept he would move restlessly around the wagon, checking the medical supplies, using the medicine and such at his disposal to maintain Naru's health. Checking her blood pressure and her heart rate sometimes comforted him and allowed him to settle down and rest himself, though he hadn't been resting as he should since the other night when Tsunade had come in to check on Naru and the children.

He had been so strung out that he had just barely stopped himself from attacking her, and he had a sneaky suspicion that Tsunade had known that. She had stayed as far from his reach as possible in the back of the tiny wagon, but it wouldn't have saved her if he had attacked her. He was a wolf, a sneaky, devious, and calculating predator, he could have easily torn her throat out before she could scream.

The only thing that had stopped him was Naru's scent. It had clung to her skin and tricked his mind into thinking _she _was his Naru. After she had left he had felt torn, logically he knew that Naru was laying in the bed asleep, her wounded body healing as fast as it could so that she could wake up and see him and their young, but his instinct had screamed at him to follow the woman and make sure that she was safe.

He hadn't left, but he had snuck out after everyone had gone to sleep and checked on her. It had only taken a second, and he hadn't left his mate alone. He had made a shadow clone ot watch and protect her and their pups.

He sighed as one of his pups bit another on the ear and made it yelp and cry. Reaching out he picked up the wounded pup and held it as he snapped at the girl who had bitten it. 'Stop that. Your brother isn't food.'

His daughter whined, she wanted to hunt. Staying put was no fun, but hunting was fun because then she could bite her prey all she wanted. Kakashi flattened his ears back against his head and gave her a funny look. Killing simply for the sake of killing was wrong...

And Naru wouldn't allow it. His daughter tipped her small head to the side as she crawled over to him and rested her chin on his leg. 'Why?' Why was killing simply because they could, wrong? She didn't understand. And neither did the other two. Kakashi cuddled his son as he looked at him with wide teary molten amber eyes.

'Cause mother said so. And she can kick my ass.' Kakashi explained. His wolfy kids stared at him wide eyed.

'Is daddy serious?'

'I think so.'

'He doesn't look like he's joking...'

Kakashi raised a brow at his pups. He was'nt kidding. He was dead serious. He was the kind of male that liked strong females. And Naru was the strongest of any female that he had ever come across. Just knowing that she could stomp his ass made him hot. He flattened his ears back against his head again and looked around before yanking at the collar of his shirt. Was it hot in here?

He shivered when he felt something brush up against the nape of his neck. His pups made a yipping sound and all tried to get closer as he turned his head and looked into the familiar eyes of his mate and purred as he leaned into her touch just a bit more. The sound vibrating in the middle of his chest as Naru ran her fingers through his silky hair. How long had she ben awake and observing them? He wondered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey Kashi. How are they doing?" Naru asked in a soft husky voice as he turned around completely so that he was on his knees next to the bed and took her hand in his and kissed it. Naru smiled at him and tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him over to her so that she could kiss him, her lips brushing across his as he purred louder, his pups crawling over to him and started to try and climb up his leg, trying to get a better look at their mother.

Kakashi sat back on his heels after a second or so and picked them up one at a time and set them on the bed as Naru scooted over a bit to make room for them and sat there watching her kids as they tugged on her shirt and her hair and snuggled up against her trying to tell her about the interesting conversation they were having with their father only a moment before.

'Mommy, mommy, daddy said-'

'Mommy, mommy are you better now?'

'Mommy, daddy was telling us that you can stomp his-'

Kakashi growled at the three as he walked over to the fourth one and picked him up out of his crib and snapped at his other son for trying t bite his mother. Naru looked at their wolfy son with a bemused expression as the child flinched at the sharp reprimand and curled up with his back to his father sulking. Kakashi put their fourth child on the bed right up against Naru as she tickled one of the pups as she tried to tell her mother about their conversation.

Kakashi smiled as he flattened his ears back against his head again and gave his pup an evil look. _Traitor..._


	52. Chapter 52

The young were sleeping curled up on their sides, and stomachs, his one son laying on his back against Naru's body after she had fed him. Leaving the two parents more or less alone with each other. "You've been feeding our little darlings strange things."

Kakashi flattened his ears back against his head as she took his hand and studied his fingers. 'Not really.' He yipped before she reached out and stroked the side of his cheek, making him purr again. She smiled at him, when he did that he reminded her of a big cat. She mimiced the sound and purred back as she laced their fingers together. He smiled at her and leaned over the young and kissed her.

"You planning something honey?" She asked as he studied the narrow bed for a second. He mock glared at the kids sleeping so soundly while he was stuck on the floor...again and sighed. Naru laughed softly and tugged at his hand to get him to look at her.

"If your feeling lonely and left out, there is a way to fix that. Remember the cot we used to sleep in on our way here?" Kakashi nodded.

"All you have to do is drag the matress over here and take this matress too and set them on the floor side by side and then all of us will be together. Nice right?" Kakashi grinned and made four shadow clones and positoned them to grab the corners of the bed Naru and the children were laying on and lifted and relocated them to the floor then picked up and threw the metal frame out of the back of the wagon, waking the nin that had fallen asleep on guard duty while everyone else sighed or looked on worriedly.

It was starting to look like he had finally snapped. "Well that was sort of expected." Tsunade said as she looked up from the cards in her hand, she was on a winning streak and only needed one more win to finally break Jiraiya's bank.

"Yeah, I expected him to throw that damn thing out much sooner. He must have finally got fed up with walking around it."

"Nope...Naru must have woken up." Itachi said as he looked up from his hand of cards. He had a strait flush, he doubted that either of the sanin could beat that. The group looked at him funny then threw down their cards and took off running towards the wagon to see if he was right. He smirked and quickly checked their cards, yup he beat them meaning that the 100,000,000 jackpot was his, his all his. Simpletons.

Still he collected his prize money and quickly sealed it away in a scroll so that they could'nt try and steal it back and walked over to the wagon and peeked inside. Sure enough Naru was sitting up, and wide awake, Kakashi was hovering and eyeing them like he'd like nothing more than to throw the whole lot of them out, and the babies were sleeping on the matress that Kakashi had moved to the floor so that he could rest with his mate and kids.

"Naru! How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as she cautously dropped to one knee beside her and started to check her. Kakashi growled at her and got elbowed in the ribs for his efforts as Naru smiled at her.

"I feel fine, a bit tired, but fine."

"Your chakra is still jsut a bit off, but your heart rate, and everything else looks good."

"That's good. Did anyone find Nagato and the others?"

"Yes, and not a moment too soon. Nagato would have been forced to kill Yahiko if Kakashi had'nt shown up-"

"That's good, I was worried. Are they here in camp?"

"Yes. They've been sticking close to Jiraiya since we got them here. Nagato has been checked by the specialist that you insitsted that we bring and you were right, his jutsu feeds off of his life. His body isn't as weak as it could be now, mainly because he does'nt use many jutsu-"

"I'm aware of that, he chooses to fight with weapons instead of jutsu. Smart of him considering how much his jutsu weakens him and shortens his life."

"There is something else..." Minato said as he looked down at his daughter's face. She still looked so pale, and there was something strange about the way she looked to him. He just could'nt put his finger on what it was that made her look so strangely to him.

"What is it?" Naru asked curiously as one of the girls stirred slightly, Naru reached out and gently rubbed the child's stomach until she closed her eyes again and slipped back to sleep.

"Danzou is still alive." Minato said almost apoligetically. Naru looked at him, her expression blank but Kakashi could feel the sudden drop in tempiture around them. Oh man she was pissed.

"Don't worry about him dad, he'll be put on trial for conspirasy against the village, conspirasy to commit murder, mass murder, kidnapping, jay walking and what ever else I can think to throw at him." Minato, Itachi, Tsunade and Jiraiya all looked at her as if she were nuts. Wow, she really had a plan to get rid of him...freaky.

"I need to rest a bit more, but we should be able to leave in a day or so and return to the village. Jiraiya can you make sure to keep Yahiko, Nagato and Kanon here please. I need to disguss their future's with them."

"I can I suppose, but will you tell me what it is that your planning for them."

"I'm planning to make them citizens of the village if they want, and if not then I plan to employ them as a special force unit."


	53. Chapter 53

Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya walked away from the wagon after talking to Naru feeling kind of stupid. If there was one thing that Naru was, it was prepaired. She had put a lot of thought into what she wanted Yahiko, Nagato and Kanon for as well as the terms of agreement that were acceptable to her. From what they had gleaned of the conversation, no matter what the kids agreed to Naru was completely prepaired to see to it that nothing ever happened to them and that they would always have a place to go too if they needed help or support of any kind.

Amazing. Just amazing. Naru had thought of everything.

They reached the place where they had been sitting when Kakashi had chucked the metal frame of the gurney and nearly jumped out of their skin when Jiraiya screamed. "My money! My wonderful, hard earned money! Someone stole it!" Jiraiya cried as he started looking around for the jackpot that he had offered up as a prize to the winner of the card game.

Minato cocked his head and looked at Itachi out of the corner of his eye, he had been the last to go to the wagon to check on Naru. "Hey master, is'nt this the third time that you lost-"

"Fuck yes this is the third time that my money has gone missing! All 137,100,000,072.00 Of it. It took me five years to make that money!"

_And I'll be playing cards with you again in another five years, he-he. _Itachi thought as he caught Minato looking at him and smiled innocently. Minato was'nt fooled though, he knew enough about Itachi's character to know that he was guilty as sin.

He wrapped an arm around the Uchiha's neck and hissed, "You better share at least half with me or Naru."

"I would'nt dream of sharing it with you Minato, you should work for what you earn. But I have no problem sharing with our daughter since I am a grand parent now and she and Kakashi might need the funds more than I do."

Minato's eye twitched a bit, god Itachi was such a bastard. Why had he gotten stuck with him as Naru's other parent?

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi's tongue traced the thin red scar on her stomach as he skimmed his finger tips over her skin, making her twitch. "Kashi..." Naru said his name loveingly as she tangled her fingers in his hair as he slipped one hand between her legs and caressed her as gently as he could with his instincts riding him so hard. He wanted to feel her boby writhing under him, clenching around his cock as she moaned his name but he had to go slow and be gentle with her because her body was already strained.

He didn't want to end up hurting her, but he was certain that her body was healed enough to do at least this much. It was okay if she could'nt keep up, or got tired, he could live with that. But he honest to god felt like he would lose his mind if he didn't make love to her now. He ran his fingertips along her nether lips before slipping a finger inside of her. She hissed and lifted her hips up off of the mattress urging him to stop playing with her and get down to buisness.

He smiled against her skin and breathed her scent, that strange mix of almonds, roses and honeysuckle. Beautiful. His mate was simply beautiful when she was like this. He kissed her stomach and moved to lean over her so that he could kiss her mouth as he removed his hand from between her legs and unfastened his pants and freed his aching cock. "Should we be doing this now? I mean the kids-" Naru said as he rested his weight on his elbows and gave her an irritated look as he glanced at their young.

The were all sound asleep next to Naru, meaning that he would have to make sure that they kept the noise level down or they might wake the darling pests up. He kissed her mouth as he settled his body over her own, loving the way her swollen breasts felt against his chest as he rubbed himself against her. She moaned softly as he slowly started to push himself inside of her slick heat when one of their kids woke up and yipped at him causing him to freeze up and turn red with embaressment as both he and Naru looked at their son.

'What's daddy doing to mommy?'

'Playing doctor, mommy still isn't feeling well and needs special treatment.' Kakashi lied as he growled at his son, trying to imtimdate the child to go back to sleep. It didn't work. If anything it seemed to wake his son up even more, dammit.

The little head tipped to the side as the child pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled a bit closer to his parents, he got the feeling that his father was afraid of something, in fact he could almost smell his fear. 'Can I help make mommy better?' Kakashi's ears flattened back against his head as he stared at his young son looking very much like he wanted to both laugh and cry. The mental images in Kakashi's head were mortifying, and successfully squashed his romantic mood. He looked at Naru almost pleadingly as she covered her mouth to keep from laughing too loud and he hung his head in defeat.

Cock blocked by his own son, goddamn it this just was'nt right. "Come here Sakumo and let mommy hold you a bit." Kakashi looked at Naru, his eyes wide as she called his son by his fathers name. Was that what she was going to name him? Sakumo after his father? This was the first time he had even thought about names and he wondered what she was going to name the others. She must have known what he was thinking because she pointed at one of the girls and said,

"Yoko."

She pointed at the other girl, "Kitsune."

And then at their normal looking son and smiled tenderly as she ran the back of her finger along the child's cheek making him twitch and turn his head. "Kakashi Jr. Nice right? I thought we could call him that since he looks just like you."

He grinned down at her and kissed her before moving off of her and fixing his clothes as she fixed her clothes and cuddled Sakumo against her side.


	54. Chapter 54

As soon as Naru woke up the next morning she looked over to her left and smiled as she caught sight of Kakashi playing with their three wolfy kids. They really were very cute. Sakumo looked over at her and let out a loud happy shriek, Kakashi jumped as his ears flattened against his head and he turned his head to look at his son with a funny expression on his face. He had his mothers lungs. Damn.

'Mommy's awake! Can we play with her?' Kitsune asked as she rolled herself free of her fathers tickling fingers. Kakashi tipped his head to the side a bit and studied his kids as Naru sat up and shifted so that she could pick up Kakashi Jr. so that she could feed him since he was starting to fuss a bit.

He had'nt had any time to himself in days, and in his current form he needed to run and hunt from time to time to keep his animal instincts in check, and Naru had'nt eaten anything yet. He looked at her as she cuddled little Kashi against her bare breast as she fed him and curled his fingers until he felt his claws biting into his palm. How long had it been since he had last hunted food for his mate? Three years? Four? No it was closer to six.

He had spent the entire first year that they had been mated in his current form, running, hunting and mating with his female. There was nothing more satisfying to him than hunting down something and killing it and then feeding her with his own hand. He licked his lips and debated with the pro's and con's. He still didn't want to leave her alone, not to deal with the kids on her own, not in her weakened condition.

He supposed that he could leave a few shadow clones to tend to her, but it was'nt the same, and it made it hard ot consintrate on the hunt. But he really did miss the taste of blood, the faintly matalic and sweet taste of his preys blood. He licked his lips and made a low whining sound, Naru looked up from little Kashi's face to study him. His body was tense, every muscle coiled as if he wanted to pounce on something, she could almost smell his excitment in the air around them.

"Kakashi, do you want to do something?" He made a yipping sound and moved closer to her, laying his head on one of her legs and looking up at her with pleading molten eyes. Naru snickered and shifted her hold on the baby and buried her fingers in Kakashi's thick silver hair and lightly tugged on one of his ears. He purred and lifted his hips up off of the cot mattress, digging his heels in as his body hardened. Oh god, that felt good. Almost like when she sucked him.

She must have known that because she did it again and he whimpered, all thoughts of hunting for her were driven from his mind as she did it again. He had been dying to fuck her since last night, but he could'nt with the little pests around. Naru smiled down at him as Kashi finished his meal, and fell asleep. Naru lay him down next to his father and looked at the other children, they would'nt fall asleep so easily.

"Pups, would you like to meet some new people?" The three all yipped and whined, they didn't want to meet new people, they wanted to play. Naru snickered again and leaned over Kakashi and told him to make four shadow clones and have them take the kids out for a walk to keep them occupied. Kakashi looked at her with a stunned expression on his face. Why had'nt he thought of that last night? Was he stupid or something?

Kakashi did as his female told him too and waved happily as the pups were taken outside to play for a bit and twisted his head around to look at Naru and nearly went cross eyed when she reached out and cupped him through his pants. He arched his hips up off of the mattress again and whined. She smiled at him and moved to lean over him and took the zipper of his pants between her teeth and unzipped his pants and freed his aching legnth and licked the tip.

A loud keening whine escaped his throat as he slipped his hand under her gown and stroked her soft skin as she made a throaty sound and took his cock into her mouth and sucked. He growled and reached out to tangle his fingers in her silken hair and resisted the urge to push her head down and force her to take more of him into her mouth, god she was driving him crazy. He wanted to cum.

She lifted her head and released him before he could cum and sat back on her heels as he pushed himself upright and turned h=to face her and all but attacked her, his mouth fastening to hers, his tongue slipping inside and tasteing himself on her lips. He growled and pushed her back on the mattress and yanked her gown up around her hips and slipped the tip of his cock inside of her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him as he pushed deeper and froze, his face turning red when someone came close to the wagon, his ears flattened back against his head and he twisted his head around to look at the opening with narrowed eyes.

Naru giggled against his shoulder as he slowly relaxed and looked back at her, why did she find the fact that they could be caught at any minute so damn funny? It was driving him nuts, he wanted to take his time with her but knew that if he did they ran the risk of someone walking in on them or something. It was irritating and he was almost ready to kill the next person that caught them in the act.

"You worry too much." Naru said gently as he rocked his hips. He bared his fangs at her and leaned down and licked her bottom lip. She didn't worry enough.

He nipped at her shoulder before latching on to the skin with his teeth and sucking as he gripped her hips and rocked faster, he was close to cumming. And so was she. Apparently playing with him a bit got her pretty close. "Hurry, Kakashi. Please hurry." She panted as he growled and rocked his hips almost violently, pushing himself so far inside of her that he brushed the wall of her womb and shuddered, oh god he was about to-

Naru buried her face against his shoulder and bit him to keep from screaming, a soft whimper escaping her throat as she clenched around him as she came, her body trembling against his own as he held her. That loud purring sound vibrating his chest as she let go of his shoulder to let her head fall back into his palm. "Mmmm, that was fun." Naru said breathlessly as she played with a strand of his hair. Kakashi grinned at her and purred louder, oh man he had missed his morning, noon, and night lovin's. He had missed them soooooo much.

"You were wanting something earlier...what was it?" Aside form some alone time with his mate, he wanted to hunt. He still did.

He wanted blood, warm, sweet, matalic tasting blood. In his mouth, running down his throat. He wanted to taste it on Naru's lips too, wanted to provide her the meal nessisary to make her stronger now that Kyubbi had fully merged with her, her digestive system would'nt recognise many of the foods that she had once eaten and would make her sick. Just like formula and sythetic milk would make his pups sick.

He nuzzled her jaw, forcing her head back a bit and kissed her as he rolled off of her. He straitened his clothes and pulled her gown back down into place and kissed her again as he took one of Naru's hands and used his claws to scratch the word 'hunt' into the palm of her hand and let her go. She looked at her palm and smiled, typical of him.

He hated being cooped up in his current form when he could be out running and hunting, the wolf in him craving the thrill of the chase and the taste of his preys flesh and blood in his mouth. For some reason that she could'nt understand it really got his blood pumping. She kissed his cheek as he checked his weapons and told him ot bring the kids back in and she would play with them until he got back. He looked at her curiously and nodded his head as he finished looking over his weapons and stood.

Reaching out to lightly brush her soft hair back from her face before vanishing out the opening and leaving her alone for several seconds as his clones returned with her babies.


	55. side chapterfathers day fiasco

Side chapter-

Kakashi was sound asleep as Naru tip toed down the hall to the kitchen, a smile on her face as she walked. She was almost four months pregnat with Kakashi's children, and today was a special day not just for him but for Minato and Itachi too. Today was fathers day, and for once she had someone or in this case three someone's to share the day with. First would be a special breakfast of all of their favorite foods, then she was taking each of them out to do something that they wanted to do. For Kakashi it would probably be Itcha Itcha shopping. For Minato it would probably be buying something for his girlfriend, her future mother Kushina. And for Itachi...well she was'nt all that sure what he would want to do but she was sure of one thing, she would be bailing him, Minato and Kakashi out of jail by the end of the day.

He was simply too mischivious to do anything without parental supervison. They all were. And today would be much like letting loose a group of hyper kids in a candy store. Yippee. She was slipping her apron on when Minato and Itachi picked the lock on the back door and slipped into the house wearing black and navy blue clothe masks with eye holes cut in them, decked out in devistating skin tight Gai style matching suites to match their masks and carrying a large duffle bag each.

"Let's be quick and ditch these before someone comes looking for them." Itachi said almost happily, it was'nt every day that he cheated at gambling and won a fortune. He would need to hide the cash in the least obvious place just in case the guys from the gambling hall figured out his trick and came looking for him.

"Fine but just so you know, if someone catches us, I'm blaming you for everything."

"Me! You can't blame me! It's not my fault that you took me out drinking and helped me-" Itachi went totally still as Minato's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he stopped speaking as he stared at Naru's smirking face. At least a dozen questions running through his mind.

What was she doing up so early? How much of their conversation had she heard? And was she going to bury them somewhere out back once she was done killing them? Well okay not a dozen questions, three or four, but the list must have seemed longer due to the sudden bought of irrational fear that he suddenly felt. Itachi looked over his shoulder and let out a loud girly sounding shriek as he stummbled back and fell over his own feet and fell back against Minato and screamed,

"Quick distract her by showing her your &%$#!" Minato blanched and grabbed his pants and tried to hold them up while Itachi tried to pull them down, he was not going to show his junk to their daughter! No, no, no, no, never!

"Baka, let go! I'm not going to do that to her, it's wrong! She'll be traumatised, and then she'll have to go to theropy!"

"Idiot, she's going to kick our ass if you don't do something!" Naru's eye twitched a little as she stared at the two, just what the hell were they up too anyways? She was about to ask when Kakashi came staggering into the room butt naked to check out what was going on. Both Minato and Itachi froze as they looked at him and gaped, the teen was wearing some ruby red heels, and matching lipstick smeared on his face, and a collar around his neck and silver cuffs dangled from his right wrist. There were love bites all over his neck, shoulders and even two or three on the inside of his thighs.

He stared at the two for a second as Itachi looked at him then at Minato, wow so Kashi and Naru were into some pretty kinky stuff huh. "Hey, Kashi. Rough night? You kind of look-" Kakashi gave them a tired look, Naru had kept him up most of the night playing with him, so naturally he didn't feel up to visitors right now.

Minato was quiet until Kakashi turned around and staggered back down the hall before yelling, "My eyes, my eyes, they burn! Quick gouge them out!"

"Baka's! Be quiet, Kakashi needs his rest." Naru roared as she grasped both of the man by their shirts and threw them outside.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch after Naru left Itachi and Minato tied to a tree in the back yard. The idiots were lucky that she let them keep their pilfered money. In fact that was her fathers day present to them both aside form letting them live to bother her another day.


	56. back to the story

He was'nt sure how long he had been running through the mud and rain, nor did he really care. His heart thudded in his chest as he slowed his pace to a stop and sniffed the air, a low rummbling growl vibrating his chest as he caught the scent of a large animal. A bear from the smell of it. A man eater, a worthy prey to hunt and kill. He ran the tip of his tongue along his fangs, a moan working it's way from his throat. He could almost taste it's blood and the slightly salty taste of it's meat now.

He dropped to his knees for a second and sniffed the ground, the smell was old, just by a day or so and but he should be able to track it easily. He grinned and stood back to his full height and took off running again, this time changing direction so that he was heading north instead of east and ran as fast as he could. He glanced at the sky and realised that he had only a few hours of sun light left, if you could call the pale light filtering through the clouds sun light.

He would need to return to Naru's side as soon as he could.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru was feeding little Kashi when Tsunade came in and looked at her strangly. Where was the worry wart wolf? He had'nt left her side once in almost a week, and now here Naru was all by her little lonesome taking care of their young children. Three of whom were currently crawling all over their mother's lap, nipping and pulling at each others little ears and each others hair. Kitsune growled and bit little Sakumo on the shoulder, the boy yelped and shoved at his sister causing her to grab a tiny hand full of his hair and topple over ripping some of the blond strands out causing the boy to yelp again and then start to cry.

Naru looked down at the two with an exasperated look on her face. Damn wolves liked to play just a bit too much. "What's going on Tsunade?" She asked curiously as the woman sat down next to her on the floor.

"Ah nothing much...Where did Kakashi-"

"He went hunting. I guess he could'nt fight his animal instinct any more, he just needed to go out and hunt. He should be back soon with his kill so..."

"Ah, I see. And how are the little one's?"

"Irritating, I cant begin to tell you how funny it was to see Kakashi squirm last night when little Sakumo woke up and caught his father in the act." Naru said with a grin as Tsunade's face turned pink and she grinned.

"That must have been very funny."

"It was. And now every time someone comes close to the wagon when he wants to mess around he stiffens and turns red." Tsunade laughed as Yoko crawled over to her and looked up at the strange female speaking with her mother.

'Who is this?'

'I dunno, but I bet she tastes good.' Kitsune said as she sat down next to her sister, and sniffed at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at the child curiously and smiled at the two. Not the least worried about why Kitsune was sniffing her.

'She smells nice.'

'Not as nice as mother.' Sakumo said as he flopped down on his stomach next to his sisters and rolled over onto his back as Naru reached out and lightly rubbed his tummy. He purred happily and Naru smiled then shifted her attention back to Tsunade.

'Momma's boy.' Kitsune snapped at him as she bared her teeth. Yoko reached out and shyly touched Tsunade's leg, curious to see how the female would react. tsunade looked away from Naru and stopped speaking in mid sentance and looked down at the child and smiled.

"Are you having fun cutie?"

Yoko yipped at her and rubbed her leg, noticing that there was something kind of like bristles on the woman's leg. What is that? She wondered as she rubbed the woman's leg again and flattened her ears back against her head as she imagined what kind of thing could cause such bristles to grow out of a person's skin and curiously reached out and touched her mothers bare calf, rubbing her palm across the skin as if she were petting her mother and frowned.

Mother didn't have any weird bristles on her skin. It was nice and soft and smooth. Naru looked down at Yoko and snickered as she put Kashi down next to her so that he could take a nap and refastened the button on her gown so that her breast was covered again. It looks like Yoko had found something intresting to keep her busy. Naru could see that Tsunade had'nt shaved her legs in a while and as such had little bristles of hair growing on her legs.

Yoko apprently thought this was odd, because she kept touching both women and frowning more and more. Kitsune looked at her mother and growled in irritation and flopped down on her tummy next to Naru and yawned, she had been playing for a long time today so far and was starting to get tired. Tsunade held her hand out to Yoko and let the child sniff her hand like a puppy would and smiled when the child licked her palm indicating that it was okay to pick her up and lifted her into her arms and cuddled the girl against her breasts.

Yoko's eyes nearly popped out of her head, what the hell were these things? They were so big! Naru looked at her daughter's funny expression and laughed as the flap opened and Kakashi slipped through with a large animal slung over his shoulder and froze, a low threatening growl coming from him as both women looked at him, Kitsune pushed herself upright and made a yipping sound as she crawled over her mother's legs and smacked Sakumo on the head to wake him up since he had fallen asleep after having his tummy rubbed and rolled him towards their father before he could get up or react in any way.

Kakashi set the bear down and leaned over, resting his weight on his elbows as his two young came to greet him. 'Hello darling ones. Have you been good for mother?'

'Yes!'

'Where did you go?'

'What is this thing?'

'It smells really good. Are we going to eat it?'

'Yes. I plan to feed your mother and fix it so that the three of you can eat some too.' Kakashi purred to his children as they rubbed their little heads against hsi neck, chest and chin before he realised that he was missing one wolf little girl. Where was Yoko?

He looked around and nearly howled when he saw Yoko all but buried in Tsunade's tits. His ears flattened back against his head and he glared at the woman. Was she _trying_ to kill his daughter with those monster juggs of hers? "Is something wrong Kakashi?" Naru asked curiously. Kakashi gave her a dirty look and reached out and plucked Yoko from Tsunade's massive boobs and held her at arm's legnth from him by her little outfit and looked her over as she blinked at him, unsure of why he had taken her away form such a comfortable place.

She had been so comfortable that she had been about to curl up and go to sleep. Kakashi sighed, now Yoko smelled like bengay and licquor, he would have to do something about her scent or it would drive him crazy. He thrust Yoko at Naru and smiled a bit as she took their daughter and held her against her chest. Yoko rubbed her face against Naru's gown, the fabric was itchy against her skin, but comfortable enough to lull her to sleep.

Kakashi made his way back over to the bear and did a double take when he saw some of the flesh and soft tissues were missing and looked around to see Kitsune and Sakumo sitting a few feet away with their backs to him. He growled in irritation. Son of a-

'What the hell are you doing eating that before I can fix it for you?'

Both children stiffened and turned their little heads to look at him over their shoulders and he growled when he heard Sakumo snap at Kitsune. 'Eat faster! Hurry before he can take it away from us!' _Damn brats..._


	57. Chapter 57

Three months later-

Everything had gone as planned. Yahiko, Nagato and Kanon had signed a contract naming them shinobi of the leaf village, and had taken up their new jobs as peackeepers right away. Shortly after that Naru, Kakashi and the rest had returned to the village and found Sarutobi and many others waiting for them when they got back, and after Tsunade had checked the kids out to make sure that they were really healthy, Naru and Kakashi had introduced their four children to the village.

Who welcomed them all home with a huge celibration in their new Hokage's honor.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It was a careless statment, something that Naru usually let slide but for some reason or another had taken somewhat personally this time. Or maybe she had thought that since Kakashi and his two son's were the typical sterio type males, that they needed to be taught a lesson in manners. Whatever the reason he felt lost. And kind of afraid. He had thought that becoming a mother would make Naru act more girly, and feminine so that he could make himself useful and take care of her more.

Sadly that was'nt the case. He had thought that since there were now five over bearing males that she would be the one feeling kind of out of her element, again that was'nt the case. Naru was scary pissed, he could tell by the way she called their two young daughters over to her and smiled at him as she said, "Laugh at your pitiful father and brothers girls, because they are going to learn a lesson that they will never forget."

"But...we out number you-" He said stupidly as he looked down at his two sons. Sakumo flattened his little wolf ears back against his head and bared his teeth. Little Kashi cooed at him from where he was resting in his fathers arms.

Naru gave him a cold smile. "You really think that your numbers matter Kashi-koi. Your son's won't be able to save you this time-don't you dare look at my fathers, they are'nt going to help you either. I'm going to make sure that you never get that weird chovinistic idea about a 'woman's place' in my home again. And my girls are all the help I'll need."

"Hey, wait-"

"Come minions, we're going to go out for a while. But first I want you both to go tear your rooms apart."

Kitsune and Yoko both squeeled happily and ran down the hall to their rooms and promptly started to tear it apart, dumping all of thier clean clothes on the floor and all of their toys, ripping the sheets off of their beds andf ripping apart their least favorite stuffed animals so that their stuffing was all over the room before running out of their rooms again and falling into step beside their mother. Kakashi felt his eye twitch a bit.

This was not looking good, this was not looking good at all. Naru walked back down the hall decked out in her newest outfit. A sexy gypsy style outfit that Kakashi loved because it was so easy to get her out of, her wallet neatly tucked under her arm as she stopped just in front of him, her chest just barely touching his and she smirked. And if not for the fact that he didn't know what bizzare and horrible punishment she had cooked up for him, he might have tried to calm her down with sex, but he was pretty sure that that would'nt work this time.

"Minions, tear apart the living room." Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his two daughters ran to do their evil, evil, sexy mothers bidding; oh dear god there must be something wrong with him. He had never been so torn before, his mind was stuck somewhere between wanting to mount Naru and beg her forgivness on his hands and knees. Oh fuck, it had finally happened...she had finally driven him crazy.

The odd combination of lust and fear had him wired in a bad way, all he wanted to do was cry. He had never wanted to cry, seriously before. But he did now.

Once their daughters were done ripping the room apart he looked around in horror, holy shit! It looked like a typhoon had hit their nice, neat little home. There was shit every where, even hanging from the ceiling fan. How the hell had his girl's managed that? Naru laughed softly and he looked back at her wide eyed. _Here it comes._ His final judgement. Whatever she told him to do he would do it, no matter how much it might kill him to do so.

"Since your so set on making me learn my place as a woman, Kakashi...then we will switch places for the next three weeks. For the next three weeks, you will watch, care, and nurture our children from the time when they get up, until you go to sleep at night. You will cook, you will clean, you will do every menial task that you have never done before because you deemed it women's work. I will supervise and tell you what your doing wrong. And I warn you, I'm a bitchy judge."

"Yeah, I know." Kakashi said stupidly, Naru narrowed her eyes at him and growled warningly, he was on her last nerve right now so it would be wise of him to keep his mouth shut.

"Girl's, we're going out now. Give daddy kisses." Naru said in a mean tone. Kakashi knelt down and let his daughters kiss him on the cheek and could'nt help but notice how tall they had gotten in the past three months as they ran out the door as he stood up and looked at Naru, half expecting her to kiss him too. She kicked him in the shin and walked out the door leaving him hopping around on one foot as she snarled,

"Clean up this damn mess, the house looks like shit." As she walked out the door and slammed it closed. Both Minato and Itachi sat in their seats trying to look small as Kakashi looked at them, and noticed how pale they both looked.

He sighed, "Do you two want to help?"

"N-No. No, no, no. We leave everything to you since we...ya know want to live a while longer."

"Cowards." Kakashi muttered as he glared at the two. Both men smiled nervously then stood up and raced each other to the door. Hell yeah they were cowards, Naru scared the shit out of them.


	58. Chapter 58

"Oh that man pisses me off!" Naru growled as she handed her two daughters their ice creams and almost smiled when the two girls started chanting.

"Off! Off!" Well, at least Kakashi was'nt around to hear their version of her curse. He would make her feed the bad word bank, and in her current mood she was more likely to break it that feed it.

"That's right, off. Now eat your ice cream and be quiet while mommy seeths." Naru said as she took her ice cream from the guy behind the counter and took a bite, ignoring the sting of the cold treat as she licked some of it off of her lips. Kakashi was a bastard. No he was a cad. No, no wait a second, he was a cock sucking cad. How dare he say such a thing about a woman's place! He was supposed to be a better man than that.

Of course she knew that he was'nt completely to blame, since having the kids the two of them had been spread pretty thin. Kakashi was frustrated with her for making time for her work as the Hokage, and the kids but she was always so tired when she went home that she didn't really want to mess around or anything. He had thought that she would act more feminine and make him feel more useful as a man, and she had disappointed him.

She sighed and looked at her two girls, and almost laughed when Kitsune's ice cream fell on little Yoko's head, causing the child's eyes to widen as she got this funny look on her face and tried not to panic at the yucky, sticky stuff running down the back of her neck. Naru snickered and grabbed a few napkins and grabbed her distraught daughter and tried to clean the ice cream from her head, and neck. "You two are pitiful." Naru said in an amused voice as she cleaned Yoko off and glanced over at Kitsune as she tipped what was left of her cone back and got some ice cream on her face and let out a loud shriek, as if she were suprised to have something on her face.

Oh dear god...

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi had just finished straitening up half of the living room and was taking a break as he sorted through the childrens books and magazines on the floor, laying some in the 'keep' pile and some more in the 'trash' pile as Sakumo watched his brother who was laying on his back on a small blanket on the floor. Every time Kashi moved Sakumo would growl and alert Kakashi to his movements. Kakashi finished sorting the piles and picked up the children's books and set them in the book shelf that they had against the living room wall, where Naru kept some of her book collection so that she coud read when she had some time too.

He sighed and sat back on his heels, he had'nt expected having kids to change his relationship with Naru so drastically. He kind of missed having her to himself from time to time. Sakumo growled threateningly as his brother rolled himself off of the blanket and grabbed the baby and put him back on the blanket and grabbed several pillows and stuffed them around Kashi to keep him from going any where.

Kakashi looked at Sakumo and snorted, that was'nt going to stop Kashi from rolling away if he really wanted too. The boy took after his mother, and she didn't even know the definiton of the word quit. But then again she didn't know the definition of a lot of words, mainly because her grades at school had sucked so much. And partually because she never bothered to pay closer attention.

But if she had bothered to learn such things she would'nt be the woman that he loved so much would she? Still he wished that they had time together like they had before the kids. Maybe he could con Itachi into taking the munchkins for a week so that he and Naru could have some time to themselves. He felt his lips curve in a smile. Yeah, that could work.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

That's it for this chapter. I need some help...

I want to write a story about wolfy Kakashi who is a demon or half demon in desperate need of a mate because female demons are really rare. I want him to be some what similar to feral Kakashi from this story. but i need to iron out some of the details.

Should Naru be a human, half demon, or a whole demon? Half demon would work better, because tying him to a normal human would just be cruel.

Kakashi on the other hand would have to be a whole demon or soemthing to that effect, and i want him to be living among the people of the village as like the guardian deity or something, every body knows he's odd, just not how odd.

I want the hokage to know how odd kakashi is though, that way he can work with the man.

anyways kakashi is in need of a mate because he's been kidnapping women to mate with them and killing them for one reason or another and mating him to someone would stop that. I don't exactly know how he comes across Naru or even what draws him to her but i think it would be an intresting story.

if anyone has idea's let me know.


	59. Chapter 59

And now here is chapter fifty nine of second chances.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

One month after making Kakashi the 'wife' in their relationship, things were getting back to normal between them. About damn time too, Naru got tired of holding grudges against her husband because he was stupid. Kakashi had done everything that she had told him too do, and though he often gritted his teeth and swore a lot, he had still done what she ordered him too do.

And while he had been stuck playing house with the kids, and cleaning Naru had been counting down to October the tenth. The day that the demon fox had attacked the village, the day that she had been born. The day that her father and mother had died on.

There was only five months left until october and she had been putting together evacuation plans and having drills at the local school, stores, resturaunts, and many other places. Everyone went along with her plans, though some people bitched about being pulled away from work wile the kids at the school were exstaticly happy that they were free of school for twenty minutes or so everytime she made them evacuate and hide just to be sure that everyone had the plan down.

She wanted to minimise the causulties as much as possible.

As a direct result she had been working on several new jutsu that Kakashi would yell at her for trying to master. But if she managed to pull the damn things off, the number of lives that would be saved would be countless.

And while she had been working hard for the past month, today she didn't have to do anything at all. It was her day off, and she had plans to spend it with Kakashi. Itachi had taken the kids and now she was all alone in the house waiting for Kakashi to come home from work.

To be perfectly honest it had been a while since the two of them had been together and she was dying to spend some quality time with her wolf. She had cooked him a nice dinner, and she was wearing the new dress that he had bought for her. The silky deep red matrial felt like water against her skin, everytime she moved, she shivered.

She hear foot steps outside and smiled as she skipped over to the door and opened it, her smile vanishing in an instant when she saw Itachi's father standing on her front porch with a few of his friends.

_Oh goody._ "I thought I threw you off my land." She growled warningly as he looked her over and smirked as he pushed his way into her home.

"Your looking...vertical. It's nice to see you on your feet, Lady Naru." Fugaku said as he sat down on her couch without permission as his friends pushed past her and seated themselves around him. Naru glared at the man and slammed the door closed and hoped that Itachi or Minato had been paying attention to her visiters and was on their way to save her now. She doubted it, but she could hope right?

"I didn't give you permission to enter my home."

"Your living on Uchiha land girl, I'll enter this house any time I damn well please." Fugaku said as he looked at her coldly. This woman had humiliated him, thrown him out of her house without any reguard for him or his station. That was an insult that was'nt likely to be dismissed easily, it didn't really matter that she was his Hokage now and that hurting her would cause trouble for his clan.

"First of all Uchiha-san. I don't give a fuck who you are or what you want. If you don't want me to slit your throat, you'll ask for permission form now on before entering my home. Second of all-"

"Your alone today, are'nt you girl?" Fugaku asked and Naru stiffened slightly as the man looked around her living room.

"No children? No husband? No father lurking somewhere close by?" She didn't like how he said that. It sounded like a threat more than a question. And the smirk on his face was telling. He had come here to try something and had brought his friends to help him.

"That's none of your fucking buisness." Naru snapped as she walked over to the closest window and checked to see if Kakashi was walking up the walk way. She didn't want to be left alone with these guys any more than absolutely nessisary.

"Oh? I think it is since we came here for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" Naru asked as she turned her body to look at him as she felt something like a bug bite her neck, she slapped a hand to her neck and frowned when she felt something digging into her skin and pulled it out.

It was a little yellow tipped dart barely as big as her pinky finger. "What?"

"We're going to teach you a lesson in respect. The next time I come here, and I will. I expect you to greet us warmly Naru-chan..." Fugaku said as she shook her head. The son of a bitch had drugged her! She could tell that he was'nt dicking around by how quickly the drug took effect. Just two heart beats had spread it to her heart, she doubled over as her heart sped up dangerously and a sharp pain caused her knees to give out.

She blinked and shook her head again as she tried to clear her vision but it was no good everything was so blurry, her head ached and she felt someone move to stand in front of her. She reached out and gripped a pants leg and gasped for air as her body heated up. Bastards.

She'd kill them the next time she saw them. "I'll rip...you apart..." She panted as someone gripped a hand full of her hair and tipped her head back.

She didn't anything beyond that point because everything went dark.


	60. Chapter 60

Kakashi looked down at the flowers in his hand for the hundredth time and smiled. Naru would love these since he hadn't gotten her flowers in a while.

He had gotten off of work a bit early today and stopped by several stores to buy her some things since he hadn't gotten too since before the kids were born and had planned out a nice romantic evening of kissing, holding hands watching some movies and making love to his wife. He turned up the walk way leading to the house and paused when he caught the scent of several people coming from his house.

He took a couple of steps closer and frowned when he saw the door slightly ajar and could easily pick up the smell of fresh blood. Not enough to be fatal, but enough to catch his attention. He filtered out the scents and growled as he realised that several of them belonged to unknown males, and the blood-

His heart sped up as he dropped the flowers and the bag of gifts and ran the rest of the way to the front door and pushed it open. "Naru!" No answer. But he could smell her blood and it was starting to worry him. He looked around the living room and felt a surge of panic when he saw the broken lamp in the middle of the room, the curtain had been torn from the window, the rug on the floor was moved slightly.

One of the coffee tables was over turned, and there was a little bit of a blood trail on the floor showing that someone had dragged someone else across the floor. He followed the blood trail with his eyes and ran down the hall to the bedroom and let out the most god awful heart breaking scream. **_"NARU!" _**

Naru lay half on, half off of the bed. Her skin chalky white, her eyes wide open and staring blankly ahead as blood ran down her chin, chest and stomach. Her dress had been ripped open and someone had carved what looked like a word or words into her skin and beaten her badly.

Kakashi staggered over to the bed and quickly looked her over. Leaning over her so that he could see her eyes. Half of her face had been crushed in, and was covered in black, blue, green, and purple bruises. She made a gurgling sound and tried to move her lips, blood bubbled up and spattered across his face as she was seized by a coughing fit. He flinched as the scarlet drops spattered his face and reached up to wipe away one of the deep red drops as his eyes started to burn. _Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

"Naru, hold still. Don't try to speak okay." Kakashi said as he grabbed one of the bed sheets and ripped it from the bed and tried to use it to stop the bleeding even though the bloody wounds were'nt fatal, he was panicking as he tried to stop the bleeding, his mind slipping into an unfamiliar numbness before it could registered that she had internal bleeding.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Itachi had been on his way home from visiting Minato, where he had left the kids with him and his girlfriend so that he could have some peace and quiet when he came across the flowers and the bag of nice goodies that someone had thrown down and looked around for a second before noticing that the front door to his daughter's house was wide open. "Son of a-" He quietly moved up the steps to the front porch and peeked inside of the living room. Taking in the disarray when he heard someone scream from the bedroom.

Silently he stepped through the front door and closed it, sliding the bolt into place. If there was an intruder in his little girl's home, they wouldn't be leaving alive if they hurt her. Heart pounding in his chest Itachi picked his way across the floor careful of the glass and picked up a knife, that Naru had left laying on the counter where she had been cutting up raw meat earlier to fix for Kakashi, as he passed it. And headed toward the bedroom, his sharigan activated as he caught sight of the glossy almost black trail of blood in the shadows.

Kakashi turned his head when he heard someone moving around the living room and yelled out for help then looked back at Naru, she was crying now, her body spasming with every breath she took.

Itachi froze as soon as he heard Kakashi's voice and threw the knife down and took off running the short distance down the hall. "Kakashi! Whats wrong?" Itachi yelled as he came running through the door and froze there in the door as Kakashi looked at him helplessly, his hands stained scarlet, and scarlet drops spattered on his face.

"Holy shit."

"I think she has internal bleeding-"

"Holy shit-"

"Itachi-"

"Holy shit-" Itachi said in a broken voice as he started to cry. His baby. His and Minato-teme's baby. Naru lay on the bed bleeding, possibly dying before his very eyes and he couldn't seem to stop muttering 'Holy shit' and crying, he couldn't see anything but the scarlet blood and hear her broken strangles sobs. Something in his head flipped on like a light switch. _Move asshole._ I can't. _Move._ I can't. _Get your ass in gear and go to your baby! _

Itachi walked over to the bed and gently pushed Kakashi out of the way and made a hand sign. He'd take her to Anbu headquarters. It was the only place in the village that she could be treated in safety. Once Tsunade stabilised her, the Anbu would move her to the hospital where Minato, Kakashi and the kids could see her.

"Itachi what are you-"

"Anbu. Tsunade." It was all Itachi would say, he was too focused on getting her somewhere safe to care very much about his son in laws feelings. For now he would have to suffer. He finished the hand signs and quickly wrapped the sheet around Naru's half naked body and cradled her against his chest as they both vanished into thin air.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Itachi appeared in front of four Anbu assigned to protect the perimeter of the Anbu head quarters with Naru in his arms. One of the men looked at the Uchiha and moved forward to see what he was doing there. To their knowledge Itachi Uchiha had resigned from Anbu so that he could be with the child he hadn't known he had. "Captian Itachi-sama, what are you doing here? Non Anbu personnel aren't allowed here." A man in a snarling panther mask said.

Itachi looked him dead in the eyes and growled. "Get some medical nins...now. Someone just tried to assassinate our Hokage."


	61. guardian, brother, Sakumo

Itachi appeared in front of four Anbu assigned to protect the perimeter of the Anbu head quarters with Naru in his arms. One of the men looked at the Uchiha and moved forward to see what he was doing there. To their knowledge Itachi Uchiha had resigned from Anbu so that he could be with the child he hadn't known he had. "Captian Itachi-sama, what are you doing here? Non Anbu personnel aren't allowed here." A man in a snarling panther mask said.

Itachi looked him dead in the eyes and growled. "Get some medical nins...now. Someone just tried to assassinate our Hokage." The Anbu stiffened in shock and turned to call for back up so that they could go check on their Kage when Itachi shifted his hold on Naru and one of her bloody hands dropped out of the sheet.

"Itachi sir, who is-"

"This is our Kage. Now go get those medical nins!"

One man stepped forward and held his arms out to take Naru from him and found himself staring down Itachi's sharigan, the little black marks around his pupils swirling angrily. The Anbu hesitated for a second but kept his arms out. "Sir! I'll take her!" He could take her inside and get her the help she needed faster this way, though it was a bit hard to believe that the almost unrecognisable female wrapped in the bloody sheet, held in Itachi's arms was the Kage. How had someone managed to get the drop on her?

"No."

"But sir!"

"Stop wasting my time and get those fucking med nins!" Itachi roared as tears slipped down his pale face. Whoever had done this to his little girl had made a big mistake. And when he found out who had dared to lay hands on his baby girl, he would fucking tear them apart.

The medical nins came running out with several other Anbu, a group of the six most elete shinobi in the village to date and several others. Two of whom happened to be Natago and Yahiko. "Iachi-san what's going on?" Yahiko asked as he stopped and looked at the still figure in the Uchiha's arms.

Natago grasped his brother's wrist and tugged as he stared at Naru in wide eyed horror and whispered. "I think that's Lady Naru."

"What?" Yahiko gasped as they watched the med nins pull a gurney out the door and Itachi laid the girl on it.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi held his smallest son and rocked back and forth trying to think of how something like this could have happened to Naru as Minato snapped, snarled and knocked some heads together in an effort to get information from the Anbu that had come to the hospital to get Tsunade. Natago, Yahiko, and Jiraiya were among the group of men assigned to take Tsunade to Naru. All three looking very grim.

Yoko looked and Kitsune and nodded as Sakumo stood up from his seat on the floor and looked at his sisters curiously. What are they up too? He wondered as he made a soft yipping sound and got to his feet as the two girls turned and quietly started to walk down the hall. Their father was too upset to notice that they were leaving and Sakumo would'nt tell on them since he was silently trailing along behind them, as over protective as any male.

"What are you planning?" Sakumo suddenly asked as Yoko looked back at him.

"Someone hurt mommy. We're going to see if we can pick up their scent."

"And then what?"

"..."

_"And. Then. What? Answer me you stupid girls!"_ Sakumo growled as he used the shunshuned in front of them and stopped them in their tracks with the cold murderous look on his face. his amber eyes darkening with anger as his soft blond hair slipped over one of his shoulders. He was'nt letting the two leave until they understood that since father was upset and mother was hurt; They were not to leave his sight!

He was their brother, a male. They were his sisters, born moments after him, it was his job to look after them and little Kashi. And by god he would protect them, if only because they had no common sense and he didn't want their parents to cry for them if something happened. Yoko sighed and shook her head. Her red eyes icy cold as she smiled at him. "We point dad in the victims direction." She said happily and Sakumo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Your going to tell dad where mom's attacker is? After getting his scent?" Oh god that would mean that she and Kitsune were planning to track the offender/offenders right to their front doors! He flattened his ears against his head as he felt panic bubble up in his chest. He could'nt let them do something that reckless, there was no telling what the ones who had hurt their mother would do to them if they got caught.

He groaned and ran his hands through hsi long hair in frustration. He wanted to yell. To pull his hair out in fury and irritation, god these two females were going to drive him insane! "Okay look, I won't stop you-" Only because he would have to break every bone in their little bodies to stop them, and he was pretty sure that mom and dad would never forgive him if he did that. "But you don't get close to them. You find where they live, and walk away." Yoko opened her mouth to argue and Sakumo did the only thing that he could think of to shut her up, he grabbed her and kissed her.

Nothing like the kisses dad gave mommy, just a peck on the mouth, there was no real feeling behind it.

Yoko turned red and reared her hand back to punch him as she bared her fangs at him. He caught her fist and kicked her feet out from under her and sat on her. "Jerk! Bastard!" Yoko grunted as she tried to buck him off of her, but he was too heavy.

Being a foot taller than her and seven pounds heavier than her, it was more difficult to move him. And on top of that, mom had been taking him aside these past months and teaching him hand to hand combat and some genin level jutsu. Sakumo sighed and reached down and put his hand over her mouth to shut her up, his temper rising a little more. He resented being called a bastard by his own little sister. It was hurtful and he didn't like it.

"Shut up or I'll kiss you like dad kisses mommy." He threatened knowing that she would shut up since dad had told her one night after being caught kissing mommy, that certain kisses can get girls pregnant and that she should never let a boy stick his tongue in her mouth or dad would cry. Yoko froze and he smirked evilly and took his hand away as she whispered.

"You would'nt dare."

Sakumo shrugged. He didn't want too, this kissing buisness was a tad bit upsetting to him. He didn't really like kissing anyone aside from mommy. But then again she was a special person. She had given birth to him, something that he knew must have hurt her greatly yet was very grateful for.

Still he had to control Yoko some way, and kissing worked so thus it was his weapon of choice. "Try me." He growled as she blinked back tears but said nothing else. He smiled showing just a bit of fang and leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Good girl. Now here is what we will do..."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kyaaa! Sakumo sounds sooooooo cool for a kid!

I can see him all grown up and checking out girls can't you?

I would love for someone to write a story for little Sakumo and an OC character.

And poor little Yoko is going to have a kissing complex thanks to her dad and brother.

Ha,ha,ha,ha.

Thanks for reading everyone I'll try to update again soon.


	62. Chapter 62

Tsunade walked out of the room that the Anbu had set up for her and pulled off her bloody gloves and sighed. Naru's condition was stable though it was critical. There had been a huge amount of blood loss, multiple broken bones, fractures and contusions, and the internal bleeding. Dear god the sheer amount of blood that Naru had lost should have killed her.

At first glance the woman _had _been on the verge of death. Yet now, an hour after Tsunade had gone in ot help her, her condition was critical but stable. Her crushed in face was regenerating along with the broken bones and such. All of Naru's wounds were regenerating and healing at a rapid pace, but the markings on her skin. On her chest and stomach had scared and would always remain etched into her skin as a horrible reminder of what had happened to her.

Kakashi, Minato, and Itachi among others looked up as she walked down the hall towards them.

"She's in critical condition, but she'll live. We just have to replace the blood that she lost and let her rest."

"Her face?" Itachi asked.

"Is fine. It wasn't crushed in at all." Tsunade lied. Kakashi sighed in relief and sat back down and looked around. Where were Yoko, Kitsune and Sakumo?

"Was she...ya know?" Itachi asked, hinting at something darker. Tsunade flinched a bit under the Uchiha's watchful, unblinking eyes.

She had found semen on Naru's stomach, but no signs of her being raped. And though she believed that the attack on Naru had been sexual in nature she wasn't going to say anything to anyone but Kakashi since she was his wife. And like Naru, he would have to live with the things that had carved into her body-Tsunade knew the carvings in Naru's skin for what they were. Possession marks. Someone had branded her in a very painful and humiliating way.

The words

**_My Pet_**

Had been etched into her stomach with a rusty nail. And the Uchiha clan symbol had been carved into her right breast with a dull knife.

"No. There was nothing to indicate that she had been violated."

Itachi and Minato both let out the breath that they had been holding in as Kakashi finally spoke up. "Where are the kids?"

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

As far as plans went-Sakumo's wasn't bad. Yoko might think he was a stupid, and useless boy but she knew better. Her older brother was far from stupid or useless. He was the strongest kid in the family, his potential nearly as limitless as their mothers. At four months old Sakumo had figured out that he was different from everyone else in his family, something that their mother seemed to know instinctively and was the reason she had been taking him aside and teaching him to fight.

Naru had felt that her eldest son needed to know that he was different, and that with his ability's came the weight of responsibility. She had been beating caution, and awareness into his little head for over a month now. Wanting him to understand that he was far stronger, faster and probably a great deal more cunning and vicious than his siblings and that around people weaker than himself he would have to watch his step or someone would try to use his abilities against him.

But this...this really was'nt a bad plan at all.

All they had to do is walk around and track the scents of the different people that had been in the house with their mother during the attack. It wasn't hard since the fools had touched a few things, so the kids had caught their scent fairly easy. So far they had found three of them.

All men in their mid to late thirties and early forties, all of them holding titles and positions of power within the Uchiha clan. Kitsune stayed close to Sakumo as he maneuvered her and Yoko down the street, pausing a bit to look at the man sitting on the porch drinking. Looking as innocent as someone who had attacked his Hokage could be. Yoko didn't make eye contact like Sakumo had said, she merely wrote down the man's name and address as she walked with her brother and sister.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Itachi left the hospital with his mind firmly set, a red killing haze coloring his world deep, deep red.

Tsunade had said that the Uchiha clan symbol had been scratched into his daughter's stomach. He only knew a few people who were capable of doing such a thing to one of their own clan, and he was going to break them into pieces for this shit.

But first he had to find his grand kids. He worried that they might have gone looking for the ones who had hurt their mother and he shuddered to think of what those men would do to them if the kids were caught sniffing around them.

If they had'nt hesitated to attack the Hokage, they would'nt hesitate to hurt or kill the kids to make them disappear.


	63. Chapter 63

Hello kittens- I just wanted to say that if anything in this chapter makes no sense, please keep in mind that it _has_ been a while since I updated.

You should point out what doesn't make sense.

And I'll keep the chapter and go over it and fix it as soon as I can.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Itachi left the hospital with his mind firmly set, a red killing haze coloring mind a deep, deep red.

Tsunade had said that the Uchiha clan symbol had been carved into Naru's stomach. He only knew a few people who were capable of such a thing, and he planned to break them apart for this shit.

But first thing was first, before he could have his revenge- he had to find his grandkids since he knew that anyone foolish enough to go after his daughter wouldn't think twice to harm or even kill the kids.

And protecting them came first. Before his own life. Before Naru's. Even before his revenge against the person or persons responsible for hurting Naru.

He reached the outside of the hospital and almost missed seeing Minato, and Yahiko standing a few feet in front of him. He blinked and opened his mouth to ask them what they were doing when a whole swarm of shinobi appeared out of nowhere. Anbu, Jounin, Chunin- there were so many of them that they were practically coming right out of the wood works!

"What the hell-" Itachi muttered as he took a quick look around, noticing that Umino-san was among the Anbu present. His expression grim under his black cloth mask, his porcelain mask set off to the side.

"We're going to help you look for the kids and find the people responsible for hurting Naru." Yahiko said in a dark tone that Itachi had ever heard before. He looked at Minato as if to ask him _why_ so many people or something along those lines but the blonde just smirked evilly and quickly organised the group and sent them on their way with orders.

**_Kill the Hokage's attackers once you find them. And bring the kids back by the fur of their tails and ears if you have too._**

That was it. Nothing else had to be said.

After all Minato was also Naru's father, and the kids were also his grandkids. It was only natrual that the man would want blood as well. Especially when Naru had come so dangerously close to dying.

Kakashi couldn't do this task because he felt in some way responsible and was planning to stick close to Naru just in case something happened. Which left the task of finding the culprits and bringing the kids back to him, up to them.

"Okay so how do you want to do this?"

"Firstly of all Itachi, you promised never to raise your hand again- your part in this will be as small as possible. Naru didn't want you killing anyone ever again. I expect you to keep your word no matter _what_ happens-" Minato said before continuing. "Secondly, Yahiko and I will be decked out in Anbu uniforms for the purpose of hiding our identities. But the uniforms will also serve for another part in this. If everyone thinks we're Anbu then it won't matter if the culprits that attacked our daughter disappear." Minato was looking at Itachi now, his smile feral. His azure blue eyes had an almost mad look to them.

_Ah- _So this was what Minato was like when he lost it. It was as if he were truly unbalanced. _How creepy._ Itachi thought as the blonde turned to Yahiko and said something to him in a low tone a moment before the other man nodded and disappeared into thin air to do as Minato had bid him to.

"Where did he-"

"He went to get Canon since her help may be required. Now, come on. If we're going to look for the kids then we need to start in the Uchiha district. I'll grab my old uniform and you look for the kids. I'll meet up with you once I'm dressed using a tracking jutsu."

"Right." Itachi said before they took off running in the direction of their home.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Fugaku spotted the kids walking almost a mile away. It was difficult to mistake the bitch's children for normal, curious ones. Their animal like appendages gave them away. However unlike most fools within the Uchiha clan, Fugaku knew that the kids had more than just animal ears and tails which meant that their walking around unsupervised meant that they were snooping.

Probably because they had caught his scent or the scents of the others. _Pests, the whole lot of them. _Just like their bitch mother.

Stepping down off of his porch, he headed towards the walk way leading to the street intending to get in close and do something about the children. After all, they were young and naive. They probably wouldn't know that he intended to hurt them until they were already dying.

The kids drew closer to his home and Fugaku had to resist the overwhelming urge to bare his teeth at them. God they were so disgusting. They didn't even qualify as human in his eyes as he looked them over. He supposed if they had been human to him then they would have been cute. Perhaps even adorable as most small children were.

But these kids were so _unnatrual_ to him to be up and walking around after so many weeks. He'd seen them several times before, playing in the bitch's yard under his eldest sons watchful eye. The boy was named Sakumo if he wasn't mistaken. After the Hatake's traitor father.

He even took after the Hatake in appearance with his silver hair, his eyes, and facial features. If not for the ears and tail, Fugaku would have thought him perfect in every way. The other two were girls.

Both looked similar to their mother with little fox ears and tails. _Where_ those had come from the Uchiha had no idea but they were utterly abhorrent to him. "Children, hello." He called out, putting on his most charming face so that he wouldn't scare them away. After all if they ran, he'd be in serious trouble. Especially if they really were tracking him by scent for what he and his friends had done to their mother.

The boy turned his head and glared at him as he put his hands on top of his sisters heads and pushed them down to keep them from looking at Fugaku. But the boy- his eyes when he looked at Fugaku- told him that he could smell his mother on him and what he'd done to her.

Which was fine since he planned to kill all of them anyways. This merely gave him incentive.


	64. Chapter 64

Hello kittens- I just wanted to say that if anything in this chapter makes no sense, please keep in mind that it _has_ been a while since I updated.

You should point out what doesn't make sense.

And I'll keep the chapter and go over it and fix it as soon as I can.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakumo glared at Fugaku without realising it. But the scent of his mothers skin and blood clung so heavily to the man it was overriding his common sense. He had to keep telling himself that he couldn't engage this enemy with his sisters here. He shouldn't be thinking of engaging at all, but the closer the man drew the more he wanted to rip out Itachi-jiji's father's throat.

"Hello children-" The man said again as he stepped out into the dirt road in front of the kids, well out of arms reach. Sakumo tensed knowing that the man was going to try and goad him into a confrontation and kept his hands firmly on his sisters heads. _After all_- his mind reasoned- _this is a tense situation_.

One wrong move would not only kill him but his sisters too. "I didn't think anyone ever let the lot of you out of their sight. I almost half expect my son to come rounding the far corner shouting for you."

Sakumo gritted his teeth for a moment then relaxed his jaw, trying not to let the man know that he was distressed. After all, if he knew he'd play on that distress and _try_ to manipulate him into doing what he wanted. And Sakumo couldn't have that.

Not when there was already so much at stake. "Itachi-jiji will come around the corner looking for us any minute now. So you needn't concern yourself." Sakumo said, his tone carrying an audible bite to it.

"Is that so?" Fugaku mused to himself before asking. "And how is your mother doing? I heard that she was attacked-" Yoko started to lift her head as a low growling sound escaped her throat but Sakumo ended her temper tantrum with a brutal shove of his hand forcing her head down again to the point where she was standing in an awkward and uncomfortable half bowing position. Then looked back at the man while kicking his glare up a notch.

The man was looking at them with a smug smile on his face that made Sakumo change his plans. He'd forego ripping out the mans throat in lieu of ripping off his bottom jaw and erasing that smug look forever.

"You know very well what our mother's condition is." He said earning an innocent look from the man.

"I don't know what you mean little one-" Fugaku said with a sniff. Sakumo gave the man a once over, his eyes stopping momentarily on the man's sleeve. The normally pristine silvery white of his yakuta had a few noticable specks of blood on it.

"Don't lie. I _see_ the blood-" Fugaku's expression changed from one of innocence to anger then to hatred as his hands lashed out in a blur of motion. Sakumo knocked his sisters to the ground and braced himself to catch the man's hands before they could touch him.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Minato and Itachi walked into Kakashi and Naru's home decked out in their Anbu uniforms, looking for any trace that the kids had been to the house looking for clues as to their mother's attackers were and found little bloody foot prints in the bedroom.

Three pairs. One pair was just a bit bigger than the other two.

"Sakumo's with them." Itachi said as he knelt down next to a pair of Sakumo's bloody footprints. Minato made a humming sound, not exactly sure what to say about his grandson seeing the bedroom of his parents in such a mess.

To be honest he didn't like the fact that the kids had been here period. But there was nothing that he could do about it now.

Still... The fact that little Sakumo was with his mischieveous and quick tempered sisters meant that he was watching out for them so that they could come back home. The question now was where had they gone?

And would they manage to find them before the kids got hurt?

"We better hurry Itachi. Knowing our grandkids, Sakumo can only do so much to keep his sisters out of trouble."

"Yeah." Itachi agreed as he followed Minato out of the bedroom and back down the hall to the door.


	65. Chapter 65

It's been a while hasn't it?

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakumo skidded across the dirt in a kneeling position before coming to a stop thirty feet away. His arm throbbing from where Itachi-jiji's father had hit him. _Hn, bastard._ The boy thought as he stood up and pursed his lips and whistled.

Signaling for his sisters to draw back out of harms way so that he could deal with the asshole that had hurt their family. Fugaku blinked at him, not knowing what the whistle was for as the two girls quickly scampered into opposite directions before he could so much as stop either of them.

Not that it mattered much since he could easily get them once the boy was dealt with.

Turning his dark eyes back to the boy he noted him shaking his arm, no doubt because he had partially lost the feeling in it when he had blocked that blow. _"Oooo-"_ Sakumo said as he took up a defensive stance that his mother had showed him, his eyes flashing with barely leashed anger. "The things I'm going to do to you before you die." He said in a pissed tone that made Fugaku scoff.

To him this child held nothing but false bravado.

After all, there was no way that he held any true shinobi knowledge or strength. He would be an easy kill. Fugaku laughed at the boy causing his little ears to flatten back against his head as he clenched his teeth in rage. "_Ooohhhh_, I'm so scared of the little whelp."

_You'd damn well better be- _Sakumo thought as he bared his teeth at the man. Amber eyes flashed scarlet as Fugaku laughed again. Mocking him. And his ability to take care of himself in a fight...

Sakumo growled low in his throat knowing that he was dangerously close to losing the control his mother had tried to beat into him, and blinked back tears of frustration.

Itachi-jiji's dad was a jerk!

But that didn't change the fact that if his mom ever found out that he had lost control during a fight- especially since losing control during a fight was one of the top mistakes a shinobi could make- she'd kill him for exposing himself for what he really was.

Kyubbi's reincarnation.

A demon bound to human flesh and form. He had all the power, and almost none of the draw backs. Except one. If he lost control of his temper, he transformed into a nine tailed fox kit and couldn't change back unless he was rendered unconcious.

It was something that his mother had been working with him on since his first transformation during one of their sessions when she had been teaching him Taijutsu. He didn't remember much of what had happened aside from seeing his mother's fist heading straight for his face. After that everything went blank. But he did recall the first thing he saw upon regaining his senses.

His mom had been sitting next to him with a bemused look on her pretty face as she stared down at him while one of her hands played with his bangs before she sighed and asked how he was feeling.

He'd told her that he felt a little bruised but other wise okay and saw a brief look of relief on her face as he sat up and asked her what happened. She told him that she must have punched him too hard during sparring because he had tried to rip her head off. Horrifying him until she had patted him on the head and told him it was okay.

She had stopped him by kicking him through a tree. Curious by what she had meant, Sakumo blinked up at her as she pointed behind him to where one of the trees in the yard was. Turning his head, Sakumo paled and let out a loud string of oaths when he saw the tree had pretty much been obliterated from the bottom part of the trunk, up.

And he'd spent the better part of four hours being lectured by his mom for swearing at his age while he cleaned up the yard. After that she had made him sit down and given him a crash course on how to survive as a human when he wasn't totally one himself.

The first rule was absolute. He must maintain control over himself, his temper and his abilities at all times unless he was really, really, _really_ keen on becoming a fur skin rug or something.

Taking a deep breath- Sakumo held it and mentally counted to ten in an effort to calm himself while Itachi-jiji's dad pulled several kunai from one of his sleeves and held them with the ease of an expert shinobi at the top of his game. Sakumo narrowed his eyes at the man and let his breath out in a long slow hiss from between clenched teeth.

He'd already let Fugaku make the first move.

Now it was his turn.


End file.
